The 213th Hunger Games
by BleedingFlames
Summary: *CLOSED* Submit your character and play in the deadly games. May the odds be ever in your favor!
1. Application Sheet

**Hey=)) I realize these things are becoming famous now so I decided to write one:D**

**Please check out my other stories, the link at my profile:D:D:D**

**Follow me on twitter! KayDeexoxo**

**This has a District 13, by the way  
**

**And I'll try to update once a week:D:D**

**

* * *

**

**Tribute Application**

Name:

Age:

Family:

District:

District Token:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Tactic:

Personality:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Height:

Romance (If you want, I'll create it):

History:

Fear:

Preferred Weapon:

Worse Weapon:

Reaping outfit *optional*:

Chariot outfit *optional*:

District Token:

Interview Outfit *optional*:

Interview quote *optional*:

Friends back home:

Open to alliances or not:

* * *

**Mentor Application:**

Name:

Age:

District:

What Game did you win:

Tactic:

Strategy (to keep your tribute alive):

Advice (you can PM me if you want to advise your tribute):

* * *

**So if you submit a tribute and I chose yours, you automatically get 20 points. If you submit a mentor and he/she is chosen, 15 points. If you submit a tribute or a mentor but didn't get chosen, you automatically get 10 points. If you review (that are simply not the words, UPDATE! but real advice), you get 5 points. If you answer a question correctly, 10 points. If you suggest something and I like it and I use it in the story, you get credit and also 15 points.**

**You can still sponsor characters even if I didn't choose yours:D**

**

* * *

**

**Districts**

1: Luxury items for the Capitol  
2: Medicine/ Mining/ Providing Peacekeepers  
3: electronics/techology  
4: Fishing  
5: Really Doesn't say much but kinda points to Splicing DNA  
6: Kinda points to Scientific research.  
7: Lumber and paper products  
8: factories  
9: Food Processing  
10: Livestock  
11: Agriculture  
12: Coal mining  
13: Graphite mining and nuclear power.


	2. Sponsor Sheet

**So this is the sponsor sheet that you guys can give to your tributes:))**

**Thanks to pjmoo for the inspiration...Read her story, guys! 'YOU create the Character' **

**The advice points will be added when the actual story is underway, not the tribute and mentor lists  
**

**

* * *

**

**Food and Supplies**

5 points: one small bottle of iodine (water purifier)

10 points: one bowl of hot broth

10 points: 2L full water bottle

25 points: small backpack (contains three strips of beef, five crackers, 1L empty water bottle, iodine, dried fruit)

30 points: medium backpack (contains ten strips of beef, seven crackers, 2L empty water bottle, iodine, dried fruit, gloves, one pair of socks)

35 points: large backpack (contains one dozen strips of beef, ten crackers, 2 packs dried fruit, iodine, gloves, sleeping bag, two pairs of socks, night-vision sunglasses)

45 points: one basket (contains one bowl of hot broth, one plate of Lamb stew, goat cheese, two loaves of bread, 2 apples, 2 oranges and some milk)

**Medicine**

10 points: two bandage strips

10 points: 2 pieces of gauze

15 points: five fever pills

15 points: fives stomach-ache pills

15 points: ten-hour sleeping drought

20 points: small first-aid kit (contains eight bandages, eight fever pills, eight stomach-ache pills, eight pieces of gauze)

25 points: medium first-aid kit (contains ten bandages, ten fever pills, ten stomach-ache pills, ten pieces of gauze)

30 points: large first-aid kit (contains one dozen bandages, one dozen fever pills, one dozen stomach ache pills, one dozen pieces of gauze, five headache pills)

60 points: life saving medicine

**Weapons**

**10 points:** a small knife (as big as a butter knife)

**15 points:** a large knife

**15 points:** 2 small knives

**20 points:** 2 large knives

**40 points:** bow and a sheath full of arrows (a dozen arrows)

**40 points:** a spear

**45 points:** a trident

**50 points:** a shield

**60 points:** a sword

**120 points:** two swords

* * *

**Here is the list of people and their points:**

**ThePrettyReckless:** 20 points

**MaryaBadicia:** 55 points

**zDarkAngels:** 20 points

**.ACTION:** 20 points

**PuppyLove2004:** 20 points

**Hungergames8:** 20 points

**DV Anime Productions:** 35 points

**carynnn:** 35 points

**Lovez Harry Potter: **20 points

**.: **20 points

* * *

**Question of the Chapter:**

_What was the name of Gale Hawthorne's sister?_**  
**

**

* * *

Again, thank you to pjmoo for her amazing story! (My character there is Inferno Bosconovitch) and for the inspiration!**

**Enjoy and please submit your tributes!  
**


	3. Update on Points

**So I'm just here to update the latest points! And to remind you all to submit a tribute or a mentor: There is no limit! I've already started writing some of the reapings:)**

**To zDarkAngel: When will you submit the District 1 tribute? The spot is still reserved, by the way:)) Can you submit it soon so that I can start posting the reapings? Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**ThePrettyReckless:** 60 points

**MaryaBadicia:** 55 points

**zDarkAngels:** 20 points

**I . LOVE. ACTION:** 20 points

**PuppyLove2004:** 20 points

**Hungergames8:** 20 points

**DV Anime Productions:** 35 points

**carynnn:** 35 points

**Lovez Harry Potter: **30 points

**ignorant . little . fluffy . tail: **20 points

**icy . hearted . angel: **10 points

**moonlightoftwilight: **20 points

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: **20 points

**Ryan Dodge: **25 points

**Retrak52: **20 points

**Jonas Remus: **20 points

**xmiichelleyx: **25 points

* * *

**I like ThePrettyReckless' suggestion. I'll use it in the story: **

**And to the people I PM'd about the change of their district tributes, please decide because I really need to finish the tribute and mentor list to start posting the reapings!  
**


	4. Final Tribute List

**Tribute List (To be Updated every time I get a New Character):

* * *

**

**District One:**

**Male: **Stephen Fray-18 **carynnn  
**

**Female: **Shimmerly Tark-14 **[To be given during the bloodbath****]****  


* * *

**

**District 2:**

**Male: **Luke Farhills-13 **[To be given during the bloodbath]****  
**

**Female: **Zooey Castiel-16 **ThePrettyReckless  
**

**

* * *

**

**District 3:**

**Male: **Drendtis Hemlock Thorn-17 **chocolateorange123****  
**

**Female: **Brianna Sanders-16 **Loves2ReadandStuff  
**

* * *

**District 4:**

**Male: **Lucca Real-16 **MaryaBadicia  
**

**Female:** Emeline (Lena) Zaria-16 **MaryaBadicia**

* * *

**District 5:**

**Male: **Thomas Vesper-15 **[To be given during the bloodbath]****  
**

**Female: **Aislinn Serpahina **I am the FIRE [a/n: sorry if I put her in District 5 but all the others were full:(]****  
**

* * *

**District 6:**

**Male:** Cloud Rivera-17 **zDarkAngel**

**Female: **Tomasia Rose Everthorne-13 **xmiichellyx****  
**

* * *

**District 7:**

**Male: **Kale Teller-14** Hungergames8  
**

**Female: **Adelina "Addie" Cohen-12 **PuppyLove2004  
**

* * *

**District 8:**

**Male: **Dimitri Retnov-17 **Jonas Remus****  
**

**Female: **Detra Pristine Manning-17 **Lovez Harry Potter  
**

* * *

**District 9:**

**Male:** Daniel Cartham-13 **[To be given in the bloodbath]****  
**

**Female: **Rosekiss Guidsir-16** moonlightoftwilight  
**

* * *

**District 10:**

**Male: **Jarrick Flint-13** Ryan Dodge  
**

**Female: **Elyse Emmington** (I can't put the username here, sorry)  
**

* * *

**District 11:**

**Male: **Barley Dawson-16 **Bibliophile1318****  
**

**Female: **Feryl** (I can't put the username here, sorry)  
**

* * *

**District 12:**

**Male: **Karter Hall-15** Retrak52  
**

**Female: **Luna Star-12 1/2** DV Anime Productions  
**

* * *

**District 13:**

**Male: **Jacob Durnham **  
**

**Female: **Kessa Noel**  
**

* * *

**Enjoy! And don't forget to submit your tribute!**

**I changed my mind. I'll post some of the reapings even if the mentor slots aren't full:)**

**Sorry if I didn't include your character:( I decided that some empty districts would have their male/female tribute die in the bloodbath. Thanks to MaryaBadicia for the idea:)) **

**And, I'll only post the reapings of the tributes you submitted, not the tributes that I made that will soon be dead...um, was that too harsh? **

**I still need mentors!  
**


	5. Districts 1 and 2

**District 1-Stephen Fray**

I dress in plain clothes that makes me look just like everybody else. Big surprise. I've always been...different. It's not that my whole family has been a victor in The Hunger Games. Yeah, that's right. My whole family, except my mother who died a long time ago, has been a victor in the past Hunger Games. My father, Philip Fray, won the Quarter Quell 38 years ago. My sister, Jocelyn, won the 198th Hunger Games and my brother, Daniel, won the 210th Hunger Games.

I look at the bruises that trail up and down my arms and sigh. My father did this to me. Ever since I could walk, my family forced me to train as a career tribute. I didn't want to do it and at first I refused even though my father beat me and my siblings laughed at me and called me weak. My father abused me, from words up to physical scars but nobody in our District dares to take me away from him. He's the head peacemaker and can easily order an execution as if he's calling for food.

All that changed when my father told me that if I didn't train as a career, he would force Jasmine to take my place in the Hunger Games. Jasmine is my little and favorite sister and I love her more than my own life. I think of myself as her protector so with no loopholes, I agreed to train. And I did. Father promised me that if I trained as a career and volunteered myself when I was ready, he wouldn't make Jasmine a tribute in the games too.

"Stephen...it's time to go," I heard Jasmine step into my room and stare at my reflection in the mirror.

I'm big and strong, with full muscles in my arms and in my torso.

Jasmine is wearing a dress, though, she won't be old enough to get reaped yet. She offered to come and see me off today. She knows that it might be the last time that she might see me. My siblings, however, don't really care. I can hear their snores from their room. They won't be saying goodbye to me.

My father is already in the plaza. Since he is a Peacemaker, he should be there bright and early to oversee the crowds of teenagers flock there. He will be proud of me when I volunteer myself.

I take Jasmine's small hand in mine and squeeze it slightly. She awards me a small smile and leads me outside our house. We live in the Victor's Village and it won't be a long walk to the plaza from here. Other people might appear grateful but I'm not. I know that this might be the last time I'll walk through this street or hold Jasmine's hand...This might be the last time I'll see this District.

We soon appear in the plaza and Jasmine hugs me. I hug her briefly before I let go and walk towards my line. She skips off but her usual bouncy walk is gone. I know she's trying to be upbeat for my sake and I appreciate that.

The mayor reads a long list of victors from our District and another boring speech. Finally, a woman with spiky black and blue hair comes forward. She is wearing the most ridiculous outfit. She's dressed like a peacock and I'm surprised that she doesn't overheat immediately.

She reaches into a big ball filled with slips of papers and draws out one. She reads the name of the unlucky girl who was chosen.

"Shimmerly Tark"

The girl is petite and looks to be about fourteen. She's shaking and trying to compose herself and failing. As the cameras focus on her, I can see that she's desperately trying not to cry. I feel pity for her and decide that I won't be the one to kill her.

The woman walks towards the boys' ball and I can see my father shooting me glares, telling me to hurry up and volunteer already but I ignore him. For once, I want to be in charge of my own life. _Thump Thump. _My heart is beating quicker by the moment. The woman seems to slow down, as if she knows that the tension is high. I take the opportunity to scan the crowd, looking for Jasmine, and spot her. She's already crying. I catch her eye and smile assuredly but she doesn't seem relieved. In fact, it makes her cry more.

The woman is done. She already has a piece of paper in her hands. As she walks towards the podium, I find myself opening my mouth to speak. 'I VOLUNTEER!" I yell as loud as I can.

I can see the other boys shooting me thankful and relieved glances. It will be another year of life for them, and for the others, their whole lives ahead of them.

I slowly walk towards the stage, looking at the crowd and not really seeing anyone. In my mind, I'm already preparing for my own funeral.

* * *

**District 2-Zooey Castiel**

Today is the day. Today will be the day when I'm going to volunteer for the Hunger Games and make a name for myself. All my life, I've been teased because I'm short for sixteen and because I'm paranoid…But I'll show District Two…I'll show them what Zooey Castiel is made of.

I put on a white dress and let my dark hair fall freely up to my shoulders. I looked like a girl and I scrunched up my face as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. It's best not to let my other competitors see me as an innocent lady. First impressions last, especially in The Hunger Games.

"Zooey! Time to go!" my mother called me from downstairs

I sighed and ran down the stairs. No time to change now…Oh well, I could always pull of another Johanna Mason.

My mom and I are the only ones in my family going to the reaping. Dad and Lukas, my older brother, would be too busy working and in Lukas' case, studying, to watch me volunteer for the games.

When I do volunteer, I expect Mom will be mad. But she'll see it as an opportunity to gain rank in the ever-famous District 2 society.

We don't talk and I easily separate from her when we get to the courtyard. I go to the line where the other sixteen-year-olds are being held and squeeze myself between two girls who were taller than me.

Typically enough, they ignored me.

Our mayor commands for silence and motions to a woman with candy-pink hair to pick a name out of the ball that held names of the girls. There's a collective breath around the courtyard as the woman goes to the podium and prepares to read the name from the slip. Before she can even speak, I break from the line and rush forward. All eyes turned to me.

"I volunteer!" I said calmly

There's applause all over me and I can see my mother giving me a proud smile, the first time she's done that ever since I was born. I found myself smiling back and walk to the stage. The woman congratulates me for volunteering and asks me my name.

"Zooey Castiel," I tell her

She nods at me and goes back to the balls. This time, she reaches her hand into the boys'. Grasping a slip of paper between her fingers, she walks towards the stand, a slight bounce in her step. I immediately feel sorry for the boy who's name is on that paper.

"Luke Farhills"

The boy looks to be thirteen and he is calm as he walks towards the stage. He's wearing all black, as if someone has already died. I wonder if he'll be able to make it to the top eight of to the second day of the games at all.

I realize that I really didn't want to kill him.

* * *

**You likey? I'm still doing the reapings for District 3 but I'm finished with District 4 already:)**

**

* * *

**

**POINTS:**

**ThePrettyReckless:** 60 points

**MaryaBadicia:** 75 points

**zDarkAngels:** 20 points

**I . LOVE. ACTION:** 20 points

**PuppyLove2004:** 20 points

**Hungergames8:** 20 points

**DV Anime Productions:** 35 points

**carynnn:** 35 points

**Lovez Harry Potter: **30 points

**ignorant . little . fluffy . tail: **20 points

**icy . hearted . angel: **10 points

**moonlightoftwilight: **20 points

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: **20 points

**Ryan Dodge: **25 points

**Retrak52: **20 points

**Jonas Remus: **20 points

**xmiichelleyx: **25 points

**LotsOfBooksLuver: **15 points

**I am the FIRE: **20 points

**Aylona: **25 points

**chocolateorange123: **20 points

**The unknown banana: **10 points

**aireagle92: **10 points

**Bibliophile1318: **25 points

**I heart manga 89: **25 points

* * *

**Thank you to MaryaBadicia for that awesome suggestion to use the blank tributes as people who will be given over to the bloodbath:)**

**So...can anyone tell me how I'm supposed to decide who to kill during the games? I'll give you an extra 15 points:)))**

**And I know that the reapings suck but please forgive me if it's too short or wrong grammar:(( BEAR WITH ME!**

**Follow me on twitter: KayDeexoxo  
**


	6. Districts 3 and 4

**Music is a very important aspect in my stories, even though they're not completely related with the plot:)**

**Anyway, this is what I'm listening to right now:**

_Sing by My Chemical Romance_

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls_  
_ Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_  
_ Sing it from the heart_  
_ Sing it 'til you're nuts_  
_ Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_  
_ Sing it for the deaf_  
_ Sing it for the blind_  
_ Sing about everyone that you left behind_  
_ Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

**

* * *

District 3: Drendtis Hemlock Thorn and Brianna Sanders**

**Drendtis Hemlock Thorn**

Today is the day of the reaping and I'm scared. I don't know why but I'm afraid...afraid that either me or my sister will get reaped and I can't bear to have my sister get reaped and practically sign her own death sentence. Sure, we do lots of crazy and dangerous stuff like conducting experiments in our house, which is the sole reason of the abundance of scars in my body...but still...

My sister's name is Messian. She's thirteen and we're pretty tight, considering that she's the only piece of family I have left. My mom died when I was nine and since then, I had to assume the role of being a father to Messian. I never knew my dad so it wasn't like I could depend on someone older than me. Ever since, Messian and I have been surviving because we sell some of our inventions or else fix up broken machinery but we still have to apply for five tesserae each. Most of the time, my inventions don't work and they blow up in my face. That's why we live in a large lab with a heavily warded door.

I sigh and get dressed in a dark blue top and put a jet black jacket over it. I put on a pair of matching trousers and attempt to straighten out my dark black hair. It comes up to my shoulders and it's really messy. I sigh again and decide to abandon the fruitless task.

I tiptoe to my sister's room only to find that she's awake already and wearing a dress. Messian looks nice in a dark green dress and her hair put up, making her look more older and more mature. But to me, she's still my little sister.

She turns around and finds me watching her. "Ready?"

I nod, trying to quell my nervousness. "Sure. Come on,"

We get out on the street, not bothering to eat breakfast. We'll have breakfast later when this stupid reaping is done and I can live my life in peace, knowing that next year will be my final reaping. But for Messian, it will just be her third.

We get to the main courtyard and Peacekeepers separate the two of us roughly. They push me towards the seventeen-year-old, male line and pull my sister in the other direction. I manage to catch her eyes for a second and she gives me a smile before she finally lets herself be led away.

I get in line with the other boys and begin counting down the seconds until I get home. I talk to no one because I'm not really the social kind of person and besides, the other boys are scared of me because of what I look with my dark green eyes and scars, I look more like a killer than an ordinary teenager.

A loud burst of static sounds from the speakers and the anthem plays. I keep my eyes trained on the back of my sister's head, watching her fidget every now and then. She's as impatient for this to be over as I am.

Finally, the mayor introduces us the assigned escort. The woman is pale, much too pale and covered in a dusting of gold. She's petite and seems to float rather than walk. Her hair is ice blue, making her look like a fairy and not like a Capitol agent.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen!" she trills, "Other districts start with the females first but today, we will be doing something different! Males first!"

She glides towards the giant containers and slips her hand inside one. She draws out a piece of paper and looks at it excitedly then walks back to the podium. She clears her throat first before opening her mouth to say the name of the male tribute.

"Drendtis Hemlock Thorn"

**Brianna Sanders**

I slip out of the orphanage early wearing an old beaten-up dress that's two sizes too small for me. I don't care. I've worn it ever since my first reaping back when I was twelve. I'm sixteen now, two more years until I'm an adult and I can finally get out of this hell. Two more years until I can 'adopt' my sister and live with her in our own house. Two more years until I'm finally free of this bloodthirsty Hunger Games.

My sister is Bobbie. She's twelve and really cheerful. She's the only piece of blue sky that I have. My father left us for the Capitol and my mother died of cancer. Since then, we've been living in this orphanage which houses three other kids. Three other demons, you might say. They're rude and really impolite. I guess it's typical since they don't have parents but look at Bobbie. She doesn't have parents yet she's still happy.

I walk towards the end of the road and wait for my sister there. Soon enough, I see her skipping towards me. She's wearing a yellow dress and her hair is in braids. I'm proud of her because she did it by herself.

I take her hand and lead her silently towards the courtyard. The other kids in the orphanage are still too young to be reaped in the Games so nobody's accompanying us. It's just me and Bobbie. The courtyard is full of people, with the middle bursting with kids in formal wear. The citizens of District 3 gave us a wide berth to pass but it's not because we're popular. It's because they see us as demons because we're poor and we dress shabbily.

Bobbie squeezes my hand reassuringly and walks towards the twelve-year-old line. The girls snub her and continue talking, as if she never existed. The thought makes me want to punch them but Peacekeepers shove me towards my own line.

I glare at the other girls there but they ignore me. I rub my arms and hug myself, willing for this reaping to go faster. But there's still the anthem and the mayor reads some boring speech and introduces our fairy-like escort. Our escort is so slim and lithe that I'm surprised that she doesn't get blown away by the wind.

She picks out a male tribute first. Drendtis Hemlock Thorn. I can see the boy shakily make his way up to the stage and once he's up there, he turns his face away. I know he's trying to compose himself. The lady asks for volunteers but nobody steps forward. It seems like my sister and I aren't the only demons around here.

The fairy-sorry, escort-walks towards the balls again and draws out a piece of paper with a name written on it. She bounds gracefully towards the podium and rests her skinny elbows on its edge. The microphone squeaks as she adjusts it so that it could be directly in front of her mouth.

"And the female tribute is...Brianna Sanders!"

There is only one thought in my mind as I slowly walk towards the stage and position myself beside the boy.

I will do anything in my power to get back to Bobbie...even if it means killing Drendtis Hemlock Thorn.

* * *

**District 4: Lena Zaria and Lucca Real**

**Lena Zaria**

I put on a blue knee-high lace dress and sigh in exasperation. But it's no matter. I want to look as much as a girl as possible so that I could hide my true colors. Then when we're down to the Top 8 in the arena, they'll be surprised that I'm a vicious killing machine…and I'll win and go back to Annabeth, my best friend, Sofia and Isabella; my twin sisters and…Lucca, my boyfriend.

"Lena! Let's go! Let's go!" Sofia walks in my room and takes me by my hand, leading me downstairs where Annabeth, Lucca and Isabella are waiting. Lucca's wearing a white polo shirt that he left unbuttoned at the top, exposing a small part of his chest. He and Annabeth look like each other enough to be twins but there's a difference…Lucca's a guy and Annabeth's a girl.

I smile at the both of them and Annabeth manages a sickly grimace. Lucca, however, doesn't return my grin. Instead, he stares stonily ahead.

I know that he's devastated when he learned that I was planning to volunteer for the 213th Hunger Games but there's nothing he can do about it now. I've made up my mind.

My parents aren't here, as usual. They're at work. Their work is their first priority so I look after my sisters myself. But when I'm in the arena, Lucca and Annabeth have given their word to be the ones to protect them.

Sofia and Isabella are aware of what I'm planning to do and they're proud of it. They're confident that I can win and someday, they promise to volunteer for the Hunger Games too so that our whole family could be victors. My parents, however, are another story. Lucca and Annabeth knows too but they're not exactly proud and supportive of my decision.

Lucca takes my hand but there's nothing sweet about the gesture. He holds it as if it was a life line, securing me to him which he probably wishes it was. Then maybe I wouldn't have to go to the Arena.

Ever since, I've loved living my life on an edge and that's why I probably wanted to volunteer…

Before I knew it, we were in front of the stage and late. I hurry Sofia and Isabella to the twelve-year old line and Annabeth and I run towards the sixteen-year-old line. After a kiss on my lip, Lucca slips in his own line too.

The mayor reads the list of victors, which is quite long, and by the time he's finished, I'm already impatient. Soon enough, a woman with hair the color of the sun steps forward and begins to walk towards the giant ball.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I suddenly scream. Beside me, Annabeth groans softly and takes hold of my hand. I catch a glimpse of Lucca in the crowd and his face is disappointed. His eyes are misty.

I'm distracted by shouts of "GO LENA!" that came from the twelve-year-olds' direction. It's nice to know that at least some people were proud of me.

The woman motions for me to come forward with a big smile. I look defiantly in Annabeth's eyes and a whole conversation between the two of us passes by. I can see in her face that although she's unhappy, she would take care of my sisters and of Lucca too.

I squeeze her hand one last time and amidst the bursts of applause, I walk towards the stage.

**Lucca Real**

When Lena volunteered, I couldn't stand it. I wanted to cry but I couldn't because unknown to her and to everybody, I had a plan. A plan to make sure that she would stay alive even if I would die in the process.

So when the yellow-haired woman begins to take a piece of paper from the ball, I'm ready to put my plan into action. Lena's already standing on the stage trying to meet my eyes but I'm refusing. I don't want to see her reaction when I go through with my plan.

"I volunteer!" I said as loud as I can

I look in the direction of Annabeth and am stricken to find that she had fainted and was being revived by a couple of other sixteen-year-olds. I wanted to go with her but the boys from my line push me forward until I have to walk towards the stage.

I glance at Lena and there are tears in her eyes which made me want to cry too, but I force myself not too. Instead, I offer her a slight smile and turn in the direction of the woman who's asking my name.

"Lucca Real," I said

The woman nods and the mayor reads something from a pamphlet. I'm not really paying attention because I'm too busy looking at Lena. She's refusing to acknowledge me, though. But I'll corner her when we get to the train and explain my decision.

I couldn't just idly stand by when the love of my life goes and signs her own death warrant.

No, I love Lena too much to do that.

**

* * *

POINTS:**

**ThePrettyReckless:** 80 points

**MaryaBadicia:** 75 points

**zDarkAngels:** 20 points

**I . LOVE. ACTION:** 35 points

**PuppyLove2004:** 20 points

**Hungergames8:** 20 points

**DV Anime Productions:** 35 points

**carynnn:** 35 points

**Lovez Harry Potter: **45 points

**ignorant . little . fluffy . tail: **20 points

**icy . hearted . angel: **10 points

**moonlightoftwilight: **40 points

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: **20 points

**Ryan Dodge: **25 points

**Retrak52: **20 points

**Jonas Remus: **20 points

**xmiichelleyx: **45 points

**LotsOfBooksLuver: **15 points

**I am the FIRE: **35 points

**Aylona: **25 points

**chocolateorange123: **35 points

**The unknown banana: **10 points

**aireagle92: **10 points

**Bibliophile1318: **25 points

**I heart manga 89: **25 points

**Marigold Dove: **25 points

* * *

**So I forgot to put in a question during the previous chapter so I'll put on two questions now:**

_1. Why was Gale whipped?_

_2. How many children did Katniss and Peeta have?  
_

**

* * *

My sincerest apologies to Marigold Dove and Bibliophile1318 for making mistakes for their tributes:((**

**So basically, I liked all of your suggestions on how to kill. Moonlightoftwilight, Lovez Harry Potter, I . LOVE . ACTION, ThePrettyReckless, xmiichelleyx, I am the FIRE, Bibliophile1318 and chocolateorange123, you all practically had the same suggestion: Draw a name out of a hat so I'm doing that:)) Gave you guys extra fifteen points and credit:D:D**

**Thanks to everyone! **

**P.S. I still need mentors so I would really appreciate it if you could give me some:)))  
**


	7. Districts 5 and 6

**IT'S MUSIC TIME!**_!_

_Beat me, hate me_  
_You can never break me_  
_Will me, thrill me_  
_You can never kill me_  
_Jew me, Sue me_  
_Everybody do me_  
_Kick me, Kike me_  
_Don't you black or white me_

_-They Don't Care about us by Michael Jackson_

_

* * *

_**District 5, Aislinn Seraphina**

I wake up to the sounds of cooking from the kitchen. It's probably my mother, cooking a meager breakfast for us. It's reaping day today and she would try to make this day special for the two of us but it won't work. I'm only thirteen, going fourteen in a few more days, and I might get reaped.

I live in the slums of District 5. I have my mother and two step-siblings who are married. I didn't really have a father. He left my mom when she was pregnant with me and I don't really care about him. I've never met him.

My mom was married before she met my dad. Her previous husband was my older siblings' father. She and dad weren't married but they had me. You would think that any normal guy would stick around if he found out that he got a girl pregnant but not my dad. He ran away, like the little coward he was.

I sit up in bed and yawn, stretching my arms behind my back. Mom prepared a wash basin for me half filled with water and I use that to wash my face. I dress in a light blue dress that I got from my older sister for my last birthday. I pull my hair in a ponytail. Most people would say that my best feature is my hair since it's either the blond, brown or red. I can't really tell what color it is. I know, weird right?

Then there are people who would tell me that my best feature is my eyes. They're gray with a hint of purple so it's not really anything special. I'd rather have blue or green eyes.

But I don't really care about what people think. I'm pretty much a loner. Even if the kids from the slums try to befriend me, I always edge away. I couldn't worry about the children from the rich part of our district. They think I'm a bastard child since my parents weren't married.

Finishing my morning routine, I walk on the dirt floor and go to our kitchen. There's the smell of eggs in the air and my mouth waters. This is only my second time to taste egg. Mom must have gotten up early to trade some things for one of the merchants' eggs.

"Well, aren't you up early?" My mother smiles at me as I come in sniffing at the air

I shrug. "It's reaping day today." I don't have to explain any more. She knows what the reaping does to the children of our District.

"Wear this, Aislinn...You look good with it," she encircles her arms around me and fasten a clasp behind my neck. It is a gold chain with a sort of a star hanging down from it. The star is some kind of two triangles, with one upside down and connecting with the other. My mother said that it was called The Star of David.

It used to be my father's.

"Thanks," I say softly

My mother doesn't reply and scoops up an egg from our pan. She slides it on a plate and tells me to sit down. She sets the cracked plate before me, the slightly charred egg sitting appetizingly in the middle of it. Mom pours me a glass of water and puts it down beside my breakfast.

We don't speak, we only stare at each other. As I slowly eat my food, she grasps my hand and holds it tightly. I look up but she doesn't meet my eyes. Instead, she is looking at the Star of David that rests in my chest.

She continues to stare and when I am done with my breakfast, I clear my throat. She hastily looks up and smiles at me motherly.

"Let's go dear," she helps me with my old coat and I help her with hers. We continue walking down to our District's Plaza, holding hands and not speaking. There are people who pass by us, some murmurs a greeting while the others are crying, clutching their kids who look nervous and terrified.

As we get to the plaza, the crowd thickens and I lose my mother in the sea of people. I try to look for her but to no avail so I continue to my line. The girls there continue on talking or holding each other nervously, ignoring me.

The speakers boom out the mayor's voice who is welcoming all of us citizens of District 5. He reads some speeches from a paper slowly but nobody listens to him. The entire plaza is buzzing with muted whispers and an occasional sob and a cry of despair. Frustrated with us for not even bothering to listen to him, the mayor reads the last of the speech between gritted teeth and waves a green woman forward.

The woman is ridiculous, her entire body is dyed green except for her face which is dyed a warm yellow. In my honest opinion, she looks sick but the people from the Capitol probably think that she's beautiful. The lady is beautiful, if you take away all the colors and make her normal.

She twitters endlessly about the glory of the Hunger Games and how delighted our District must be to send out tributes every year. It's pure madness and the people don't even listen to her like they did with the mayor. The woman stops and stares at us disgustedly and goes on to say that she would be selecting a tribute from the females first.

She hurriedly grabs a piece of paper from the huge ball and stops in front of the stand, breathing heavily. Her voice, kind of like a bird, comes out of the speakers clear.

"And the female tribute from District 5 is...Aislinn Serpahina!"

There is a huge round of applause as people push me forward until I reach the stage. By then, the woman has asked for volunteers but nobody steps forward. She then selects a male tribute from the ball.

The name that comes out is Thomas Vesper...I don't need to worry about having a conscience when I have to kill him.

I don't know anything about the guy.

* * *

**District 6, Cloud Rivera and Tomasia Everthorne**

**Cloud Rivera**

My friends and I are standing in the District 6 courtyard, not really listening as the mayor reads some kind of boring speech. Today's the day of the reaping and I'm standing in line with the other seventeen-year-olds with my best friend, Raphael, right beside me.

He's joking and trying to make me laugh but I'm too serious. I could be reaped for the Games today and who will take care of my siblings, Misty, Snow and Hail? My parents are barely home and I'm the one who has to look after them.

I scan the crowd and find Akale, my other friend, standing in the female side and her brother, Mason, just a couple of feet from us. I spot my sisters, Misty and Sno who are holding hands. Hail stands just behind them. They're all still too young to enter the games.

The mayor ends his speech and a lady who looks as if she's been operated on too many times steps forward. She grabs a piece of paper from the female's ball and reads aloud a name. I'm not really paying attention but a girl steps forward shakily. The woman plunges her hand inside the male's ball and I take a deep breath. Raphael, however, is still laughing at a joke he said. That boy's really weird.

"Cloud Rivera," my name hangs in the air

My siblings, my friends and Raphael look at me dumbstruck. But before they can react, I push myself towards the stage, willing my feet to move. There's nothing you can do about the reaping and I would kill any of my friends if they volunteered in my place.

I don't look at the girl, the other tribute, who's beside me because if I did, I'm afraid that I might find innocence in her face that might hinder me from killing her and winning the stupid Games.

I made a vow to myself that I was going to win the Arena and get back to District 6, alive.

**Tomasia Everthornet**

I dress myself in a faded crimson red dress with straps and put on my black flats.

My name is Tomasia, pronounced Tow-Moss-Siya and I'm fifteen. I live in District 5 with my two siblings, Lily and Etlen. Lily's my twin sister and Etlen's my older brother. They're already downstairs, impatiently waiting for me to finish dressing. My father's name was Cain and he was a brilliant scientist, probably the most smartest in our District. I say _was_ because he's gone now. He died some time ago in a freak explosion in his lab. My mother, meanwhile, was named Daniela and she was the love of my father's life. After his death, she became suicidal and jumped off a cliff. It's really a depressing thing to talk about so my siblings and I don't mention our parents much.

I debate about putting my hair up and decide to just let it down. My hair is black but it sometimes looks blue because of the sun. It's wavy with bangs that partially cover my right eye. My eyes are stormy gray and I hate it. I wish they could have some kind of exciting color like green.

"TOMASIA! IF YOU DON'T COME HERE IN FIVE SECONDS, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Etlen shouts from below.

I giggle and skip downstairs, meeting my siblings at the very bottom of our stairs. Etlen is looking impatient while Lily is looking beautiful in a blue version of my dress. We look really alike except for her eyes which is a mild blue.

"What took you so long?" Etlen grumbled

"It's called dressing," I shoot back

The corners of his mouth turns up in a grin and he smacks my shoulder playfully. Still laughing, we head downtown to the plaza where the reapings will take place. Lots of kids are heading that way too and they greet us in a grim tone. I wonder who'll be reaped today.

We finally get to the courtyard and I drag Lily to our line. We find my best friend, Dani, there and we squeal in excitement looking like idiots as a number of people turn their heads to look at us strangely. It is strange, squealing happily when the reaping is about to take place.

The mayor calls us for attention and begins the list of victors for District 6. There are a few and people keep quiet although nearly everyone fidgets as we wait for him to finish. After the victors comes the brief history of the Hunger Games and also a very short description of the two rebellions which the city of Panem has encountered. The first one was when they bombed District 13, although 13 slowly built itself back up again, and the last one was very much recent. It happened after the 74th Hunger Games and the 75th Quarter Quell. The Mockingjay for that rebellion was a girl named Katniss Everdeen. I hear that she's living in District 12 now with her husband, Peeta Mellark and their two children, under the close eye of some Capitol officials.

A woman who looks to have a lot of surgical operations done to her face approaches the balls and draws out a name from the boys. The name is Cloud Rivera and I vaguely make out a boy shakily making his way towards the stage.

Then there is the female tribute. I wait in anticipation as the woman slowly pulls out a piece of paper and walks back to the podium. I grip Lily and Dani's hand tightly, sure that I was leaving marks already.

The girl tribute is announced.

It's Tomasia Everthorne.

It's me.  
**

* * *

POINTS:**

**ThePrettyReckless:** 105 points

**MaryaBadicia:** 100 points

**zDarkAngels:** 20 points

**I . LOVE. ACTION:** 60 points

**PuppyLove2004:** 20 points

**Hungergames8:** 60 points

**DV Anime Productions:** 35 points

**carynnn:** 35 points

**Lovez Harry Potter: **65 points

**ignorant . little . fluffy . tail: **40 points

**icy . hearted . angel: **10 points

**moonlightoftwilight: **65 points

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: **30 points

**Ryan Dodge: **25 points

**Retrak52: **20 points

**Jonas Remus: **20 points

**xmiichelleyx: **70 points

**LotsOfBooksLuver: **15 points

**I am the FIRE: **35 points

**Aylona: **25 points

**chocolateorange123: **70 points

**The unknown banana: **10 points

**aireagle92: **10 points

**Bibliophile1318: **25 points

**I heart manga 89: **25 points

**Marigold Dove: **50 points

* * *

**Question for the day:**

_Who was the District 2 victor/tribute who entered the Quarter Quell in Catching Fire? _

**Answers to previous questions are:**

_1. He was poaching._

_2. Two. One boy and one girl  
_

**

* * *

**

**NEED MORE MENTORS!**

**And a really big favor...Do you know Pjmoo? Pjmoo is doing a fic for the Hunger Games entitled 'YOU Create the Character!'. Please read it! Pjmoo also needs to start the bloodbath for her story already and can you please vote in the poll that is in Pjmoo's profile? It's about what the arena is like:)))**

**Exams are coming so I might not be able to update much...sorry!**

**I'll try to get all of the reapings in, though.  
**


	8. Final Mentor List

**Mentor List:

* * *

**

**District 1**

Philip Fray-52 (carynnn)

**

* * *

**

**District 2**

Pierre Winchester-28 (ThePrettyReckless)

**

* * *

**

**District 3**

Neko-15 (I heart manga 89)

**

* * *

**

**District 4**

Isabella Moore-19 (MaryaBadicia)

* * *

**District 5**

Damien Pall-21 (Aylona) **[a/n: To Aylona, I'm really sorry that I put your character in District 5, especially since you put him for 4...I'm really sorry:((]**

**

* * *

**

**District 6**

Baces Sore-26 (Hungergames8)

**

* * *

**

**District 7**

Percival Dansforth-29 (DV Anime Productions)

**

* * *

**

**District 8**

Hansel Semek-40 (Jonas Remus)

**

* * *

**

**District 9**

Tenebrae Micah-23 (chocolateorange123)

**

* * *

**

**District 10**

Kalvin Shnew-35 (Ryan Dodge)

**

* * *

**

**District 11**

Wanda Hollingsworth-23 (LotsOfBooksLuver)

**

* * *

**

**District 12**

Jade Evergreen-25 (Bibliophile1318) **[a/n: To Bibliophile1318: I'm also sorry about putting Jade in 12...really...Hope you forgive me.]**

**

* * *

**

**District 13**

Kariselle Borthatch-21 (Marigold Dove)**  
**


	9. Districts 7 and 8

**OUR DAILY TOP SONG!  
**

_I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?" _  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. _  
_I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?" _  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of... _

_-I Write Sins not Tragedies by Panic at the Disco_

**and...**

_I am not afraid to keep on living_  
_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_  
_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_  
_Nothing you could say can stop me going home_

_-Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance_

_

* * *

_

**District 7, Kale Teller and Addie Cohen**

**Kale Teller****  
**

It is dawn and I am in the woods, hurriedly chopping up wood with my old ax. I've collected enough, to last my family three whole weeks. It has to be enough but I still cut up some extra wood in case we have to sell some stuff to have money.

My hands are covered with raw blisters by the time I am done. Nobody's awake yet in District 7 and the air is peaceful and silent. If only Panem could be like this forever, then maybe I would be liking it. But it's not. Panem is deadly and vicious and my biggest dream is to get away from all of it.

_Today is the reaping_. That is my only thought as I hurry back to our house and deposit the firewood near our kitchen. I run my hands under cold water, earning some relief against my painful blisters and splash my face with the remaining droplets. Returning to my dingy room, I grab an old suit of my father's and put it on. It's a little big but it has to do. The sleeves go past my hands and the trouser legs drag on the floor, making me slip. I roll it up and try to look as presentable as possible.

I dampen my shaggy, brown hair with a little bit of water so that it would lie flat on the top of my head. Surprisingly, it works and I don't look too bad by the time my three best friends; Becca, Sophie and Brianna come along, all wearing dresses.

I motion for them to shut up and tiptoe across the floor. My parents neglect us so they don't really care about Kelsy and me. Kelsy's my ten-year-old sister and she means the world to me. She's till asleep. I decided not to wake her up since I wanted to surprise her with a nice breakfast when I get home from the stupid reapings.

"Ready?" Sophie says in a hushed voice

"Yes" I whisper back. I close the door behind me and meet them at our gate. We continue on to the plaza, chattering about school and who the district tributes could possibly be. Almost nobody volunteers in our district. It's not like we're a career one or anything. We just produce lumber and paper products, nothing too big or too flashy so our tributes don't really have a lot of sponsors. Well, at least it's slightly better than being in District 12 or 13. Those are the poorest districts in the whole of Panem.

The courtyard is buzzing with activity once we got there. People, mostly teenagers, are milling around. The twelve-year-olds are all sniffling and clutching at each other. I feel pity for them because it's their first time and they're afraid that they might be chosen. My heart beats wildly as I thought that this is how Kelsy will look like in two more years.

I push that thought out of my mind and say goodbye to my friends. I slip between two boys in my line who are both looking nervous. One is slightly bigger than me while the other comes up to my chin only. They both have dark hair.

Cameras surround the courtyard as the head Peacekeeper silences us with a glare. The plaza is silent, only the buzzing of mosquitoes and the occasional cough could be heard. Satisfied, our mayor comes up to the front and goes into a very long speech. It's quite boring, actually, and I amuse myself by imagining our escort, who is a woman with hair the color of snow, working in our factories. It's amusing, really, imagining Capitol people working.

The escort comes forward and goes into a another long tirade about the glory of the Hunger Games. I roll my eyes and shuffle from one foot to another. Finally, though, she is done and she leaps like a gazelle towards the huge balls at the center of the stage.

She picks from the males first and she clutches the piece of paper to her chest. She arrives at the stand and opens the piece of paper, opening her mouth in preparation to announce the male tribute of our district.

"Kale Teller"

As she read my name, I am silently cursing.

What's going to happen now?

**Addie Cohen**

"This will look good on you," Cathleen, my eldest sister promises as she artistically styles my hair and puts it back with a slim, purple headband. She spins me around to face the mirror and I must say, I look pretty good.

I am wearing a red ruffled blouse and a purple plaid skirt that goes to my knees. The purple headband is striking against my chestnut colored hair and it also does a good job of keeping my curls out of my face.

I look a little behind me and see that Cathleen has already dressed in a dark red dress. My sister is beautiful, much more than me but people tend to disagree. Even if I was only 12, boys older than be had a tendency to ask me out on dates. Of course, they were usually punched or yelled at by my fourteen-year-old brother, James.

"Do you think I'd get reaped?" I asked in barely a whisper

Cathleen surveys me then shakes her head in disagreement. "Addie, you only have your name in the ball once,"

"But remember Primrose Everdeen from District 12 during the 74th Hunger Games? She only had her name in there once yet she was picked,"

"And her sister, Katniss, volunteered." Cathleen countered, "Addie…you're overreacting because this is your first reaping. Trust me, you won't be reaped."

"Cathleen? Addie? Mom and Dad says it's time to go," James walks in the room which Cathleen and I share wearing a crisp collared-shirt and khaki pants. It's far from his usual outfit of a comfortable pair of shirt and pants and he looks uncomfortable.

The three of us walk to the kitchen where our parents are waiting. Mom has set up a huge breakfast of goat cheese, freshly-baked loaves and meat but no one is eating. Today is reaping day and just the mere mention of that 'holiday' will make even the most delicious of foods unappetizing.

Dad tries to smile but fails and we all walk silently towards the plaza. Thousands of people are already there and my parents retreat to the stands. James and Cathleen hug me and wish me luck before they slip away to their own line. Meanwhile, I am directed to a group of other twelve-year-olds.

I spot my best friends Sama and Gigi and am glad to see that they have saved a spot for me in the line. It's their first time to be reaped too and Gigi, who's the most nervous of all of us, is plucking her cream-colored blouse.

"Where's Xavier?" I am referring to our other best friend, who is one year older than us.

"At the thirteen year olds already. He said to wish you good luck, by the way." Sama answers

The mayor calls for silence and proceeds to read some boring details about the Hunger Games from a piece of paper. After his tedious speech, a woman with really white hair walks towards a giant ball that holds all of the boys' names in town.

There is a collective breath around the courtyard when her hand plunges in among the seas of papers and retrieves a slip. Taking her time, she leisurely walks towards the podium and opens the slip.

She announces the name 'Kale Teller' and I scan the crowd looking for boy. The audience parts as a boy with shaggy brown hair comes up the stage, shaking nervously. As they pan the cameras close to his face, I can see that he's crying.

There's barely time to register another thought before the woman is holding another piece of paper again. I hold Sama and Gigi's hands tightly, closed my eyes and wished with all my might that it would be some other girl whom I didn't know.

"Adelina Cohen,"

Black spots dance before me as Sama and Gigi squeal. I see James looking thunderstruck and Cathleen collapsing. Mom has already fainted and is in Dad's arms. Xavier is looking angry and looks at me with desperate eyes.

Taking a huge gulp of air to steady myself, I walked towards the stage.

* * *

**District 8, Dimitri Retnov and Detra Pristine Manning**

**Detra Pristine Manning**

I dress in a pale, purple dress and twirl around my room. I look, and I don't want to sound vain but, really beautiful in it. Except for my hair, which is a golden red and reaches the tips of my fingers. It slightly ruins the effect of the purple dress but my sister, Fauna, disagrees.

"You look like a sunset, Prissy." She says as she ran her fingers through my hair

I have a large family. There are seven of us, consisting of my mother; two brothers and three sisters. All of my siblings and I are eligible to enter the Hunger Games and that worries my mother to no end. My father passed away a long time ago so at seventeen, I'm the eldest in the family.

First there's Jonas who's fifteen. He's the oldest boy in the family and he likes to think of himself as the father figure. Then there's Lysine, fourteen, and the rudest child you could ever meet, except to me. For unknown reasons, she's closer to me than any of our brothers. Lidos and Fauna are the twelve-year-old twins and they do anything together. It's their very first reaping so of course, they're as nervous as you can get. Fauna is biting her nails and Lidos is staring off into space. Last, but not the least, is Luanda or Lua. She's a year younger than me and very pretty. She's so pretty that she can charm bread out of the baker's son and straight to her hands.

"Can we please go now?" Lysine asks impatiently, tapping her foot and crossing her arms

"Okay sissy. We're going," Jonas teases her, knowing that the term 'sissy' would make her even more angry. I

t works and as our family walks out of our house, Lysine is fuming a little behind us. Fauna and Lidos are holding hands, looking into each other's eyes and I know that they're communicating. It's some kind of special thing they share. They can read each other so well that they often complete the other's sentences. Lua and Jonas are talking about the past Hunger Games where a boy from District 2 won. No big surprise.

The walk is too short and we finally get to the main courtyard of District 8. It's packed with people and I soon loose my siblings in the crowd. But no matter, I'll find them after the reaping and we'll go have a nice breakfast. Consumed with that happy thought, I walk to my own line.

I'm still happily thinking about what I'm going to do when I got home that I didn't hear the girl tribute's name. It was only when someone in the crowd screamed and a few girls from my line nudged me forward did I realize who the tribute was.

It was me.

**Dimitri Retnov**

The girl tribute from our district, Detra Pristine Manning, is really beautiful. I watched her red hair catch the light of the sun as she walks up the stage. She's trembling and trying to compose herself. I watch the screens as they show a close-up of her face. She has really beautiful eyes...baby blue.

I take a deep breath and force myself to watch the purple-haired woman offer congratulations to Detra Manning. It's useless though. It's as if Detra is in another world, she won't respond to the woman's questions and finally our escort backs down frustratedly.

"And now to the male tribute!" she says grandly

I suppose I should tell a little about myself. I live with my dad in the poorer section of our town. My mother left us to live in the Victor's Village with a former Hunger Games victor named Hansel Semeck. I don't see her much and I don't care for her, either. I only care for Kara and evading the authorities.

The authorities are always after me because I often speak out about the Capitol and their cruelty. It leads me to severe punishment, the most recent one was being whipped but my father often speaks up in my behalf. The only thing that hinders them for not killing me is because I am the hardest worker in our District. They would lose a lot of things if they decided to execute me.

Then there's Kara. She's a girl I met who taught me how to dance. We meet in the meadow, after school and dance together. I always wished that it would be like that forever. The two of us dancing under the sky, laughing as if the games didn't exist. As if cruelty and violence was never part of our world.

But it wasn't...and it will always be part of our world.

"And the male tribute is...Dimitri Retnov!"

I stare in shock as my feet move forward of their own accord. I am suddenly on the stage and every eye turned to me. I can vaguely make out Kara who's crying and mouthing some words to me but I can't focus right now. I'm a tribute in the deadly games...I could actually die...

I flashback to another memory as the Peacekeepers lead me away and the crowd disperses.

Kara and me were dancing and we didn't care because in our world, there was just peace and tranquility. There was no fear, starvation and the daily terror of dying and death that could hit you any second.

We were just dancing._  
_**

* * *

POINTS:**

**ThePrettyReckless:** 120 points

**MaryaBadicia:** 115 points

**zDarkAngels:** 20 points

**I . LOVE. ACTION:** 60 points

**PuppyLove2004:** 30 points

**Hungergames8:** 75 points

**DV Anime Productions:** 35 points

**carynnn:** 35 points

**Lovez Harry Potter: **65 points

**ignorant . little . fluffy . tail: **40 points

**icy . hearted . angel: **10 points

**moonlightoftwilight: **75 points

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: **30 points

**Ryan Dodge: **25 points

**Retrak52: **20 points

**Jonas Remus: **20 points

**xmiichelleyx: **85 points

**LotsOfBooksLuver: **15 points

**I am the FIRE: **35 points

**Aylona: **25 points

**chocolateorange123: **70 points

**The unknown banana: **10 points

**aireagle92: **10 points

**Bibliophile1318: **25 points

**I heart manga 89: **25 points

**Marigold Dove: **60 points

* * *

**Question for the day:**

_In Mockingjay, who was Peeta's childhood friend who tried to cure him by speaking to him about their childhood memories?  
_

**Answers to previous questions are:**

_Brutus and Enobaria...either of the two_

**

* * *

**

**Mentors are closed! **

**This isn't my best chapter:((( I didn't have any inspiration so I tried my best. Hoped you liked it anyway!  
**


	10. Districts 9 and 10

**One of my favorite songs!  
**

_Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,_  
_ You should've raised a baby girl,_  
_ I should've been a better son._  
_ If you could coddle the infection_  
_ They can amputate at once._  
_ You should've been,_  
_ I could have been a better son._

_-Mama by My Chemical Romance_

**and...**

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_  
_ Just our hands clasped so tight_  
_ Waiting for the hint of a spark_  
_ If Heaven and Hell decide_  
_ That they both are satisfied_  
_ Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_ If there's no one beside you_  
_ When your soul embarks_  
_ Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_-I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab for Cutie_

_

* * *

_

**District 9, Rosekiss Guidisir**

"Rosekiss? It's time to go, sweetie." Hannah, my mother, shakes me gently to wake me up.

"Mmm…5 more minutes," I muttered

"It's reaping day today, honey." Those five little words is enough to jolt me awake from my dreams

"Is Daffodil awake already?" I mumble as I sit up in bed and yawn

My mother smiles gently. "Yes and she's already dressed-up." Daffodil is my thirteen-year old sister. I'm a little protective of her since she was reaped last year but one of my friends volunteered for her. He was killed during the bloodbath, a scene which still haunts my nightmares.

In our District, I am considered to be the most desirable girl. With my midnight colored hair and jade green eyes and slim figure, a lot of boys have been eyeing me ever since I turned twelve. It doesn't matter that my father is from District 12. But it also helps that we are the richest family in town.

"Where's Dad?" I say

"Already off to work. Better get dressed, pumpkin. We'll be leaving in 25 minutes," my mother leaves the room, her dark hair swaying with her every movement.

I stand up and pry off my pajamas. I stand in front of the mirror; naked as the day I was born. I have muscles, gathered from the weekends of training I do in the gym every week to prepare myself for the Hunger Games.

Sighing, I pull on a voluptuous and provocative dress I had bought yesterday for the reaping. It is a strapped waist-length dress in red tones that is cut low to reveal an excessive amount of cleavage. I like to look desirable since it hides my truest fears. That my friends or sister will be reaped and I will be powerless to do anything about it and I will have to watch them die on live television.

I shake these thoughts from my head and go downstairs. Daffodil and my mother are already in their coats, ready to go. I grab a piece of toast sine I am really too nervous to eat anything else and walk with them out on the street.

A couple of kids are milling around, mostly boys. When they see me in my sexy dress, they whistle. My mother glares at them and they shut up.

"I hope you didn't have to wear that," Mom says exasperatedly

"I have to look beautiful or else the Capitol will have our lives for it," I retorted

Daffodil stays silent.

My mother slips away as soon as we were in District Nine's courtyard. I direct Daffodil towards the line which holds the thirteen-year-olds and go to my own line. The girls there gives me a wide berth and I can see a few of them eyeing me jealously. A few guys near us eyes my body, stopping their gaze on my chest. I ignore them and casually flip my hair, pretending to listen to our mayor.

Soon enough a woman who has had too much surgeries takes a slip of paper from a giant ball and teeters towards the podium. With her six-inch heels, I'm surprised she doesn't trip.

She opens the slip of paper and reads the name that is written on it.

"Rosekiss Guidsir"

People turn towards me, shock written clearly across their faces. I walk slowly towards the stage, ignoring their stares and the pounding of my own heart. I know that a lot of them would gladly volunteer for me but when the woman asks for any volunteers, nobody steps up. I'm actually glad for that. It means that I don't have to watch any of my childhood friends die on screen anymore. It would be just me.

Just me...Rosekiss Guidsir

* * *

**District 10, Jarrick Flint and Elyse Emmington**

**Elyse Emmington**

My name is Elyse Emmington. I'm seventeen and I live in District 10 with my drunk of a father; my nineteen-year-old brother, Eli; and my five-year-old sister, Emma. My mom died a few years back because of a disease and I really miss her. Our dad doesn't care for us , at all. He only cares if there is liquor in the apartment or if Eli earns enough money to buy him some more bottles of strong spirits.

In my family, I'm the only one who's eligible enough to be reaped for the Games. Eli stopped last year since he's nineteen now and Emma still has seven years to go before her first reaping. It's one more year until I, too, can finally stop.

I wash my face and put on a casual, white dress that my mother gave me just days before her untimely death. I've worn it to every reaping ever since. It's a little faded but I have nothing better. Besides with my orange hair and green eyes, there's not much color that would go well with me. White is my best chance.

When I got downstairs, there is a piece of bread with goat cheese and apple slices on top. Eli must have prepared me breakfast before he left for his work. He does a lot of odd jobs, mainly being an errand boy or a messenger. Emma is probably with our neighbor since Eli and I don't really like to leave her alone with our father.

I munch on my small breakfast as I walk down the street. The day is cloudy and there is no sun. It's just the perfect atmosphere for the reaping. The air is humid, as if someone has already died. Well, in the next weeks, there will be twenty-three more deaths.

I get to the District square which is filled with hundreds of people, and slip into my line. Nobody notices me which is fine by me. I'm not much of a social person. I prefer to be at home with my siblings and away from the public eye.

There is silence as the mayor, escorted by a woman with hair the color of grapes, walks onto the stage. The mayor is wearing his moth-ridden suit and he's looking highly uncomfortable up there. The woman, however, eyes the crowd with disgust as if we were pigs. We're used to that. To the Capitol, District 10 is nothing more but vermin. The woman was probably raised all her life believing that citizens from the poorest districts were pests and infestations.

Typically enough, there is a long and dull monologue spoken by the mayor. He drones on and on, unaware that his audience aren't even listening to him. The air is buzzing with conversation but nobody talks to me so I amuse myself by picking out who is the ugliest Peacemaker we have. By the time the mayor is finished with his speech, I decide that the most hideous Peacemaker is the head himself, Darkus Skinhead.

Rolling her eyes, the woman totters forward and holds her head high arrogantly. I immediately resolve that I hated this woman.

The woman walks towards the giant spheres that are located at the center of the stage. Pausing for effect, she plunges her hand inside one and shuffles the papers. She does this a very long time until I am forced to think if her hand is stuck inside the sea of papers. Finally though, she grabs one from the very bottom of the ball and walks back to the stand.

"And the female tribute is..." her voice is high-pitched and girly with that unfathomable Capitol accent, "Elyse Emmington!"

Ugly thoughts about the injustice of the Games, about how I wanted to rip of the hair of that disgusting woman and also very ugly curses run through my head as I am forced to walk to the stage. When I got there, I saw Eli's shocked face in the crowd. He's looking at me desperately. I know he wants to volunteer but he can't since he's nineteen. Except for Mya and James, I don't have that many friends and both of them are looking petrified at the thought of volunteering themselves for death.

With a jolt, I suddenly realize that I do not want to die.

**Jarrick Flint**

I am dressed in a gray shirt and tie and black trousers. My hair is amazingly lying flat on my head and I a gripping my lucky charm, a hemp necklace with a horseshoe hanging from it that my best friend, Nathan, gave to me a few years back.

As the mayor reads his discourse, I scan the crowd looking for my family and friends. I can see my parents, James and Sanya, being held back by the barriers. My mother is looking at me while my father is looking straight at my older brother, Andrei. I love my father very much but he expects too much from me. My mother, however, loves me for who I am.

I give a small wave to mother and she blows me a kiss. I'm thankful that nobody saw that. I sweep my eyes across the packed courtyard and find my eighteen-year-old brother, Andrei. His face is set in a smooth expression and I know that he is biting his tongue to keep himself from shouting obscenities at the camera about the Capitol.

Someone pokes me in the back and I jump slightly. Nathan is chuckling softly and continues on poking me. I snap and poke me back and we get into a quiet wrestling match. A Peacekeeper heads our way and noisily scolds us. He separates Nathan from me, placing Nathan at the very back of the line.

Finally, the despised escort with purple hair comes to the stage. She takes a long time selecting a piece of paper from the girls' ball and I wonder if a beetle bit her hand in there. Finally, she selects one and trots like a horse to the podium. She announces the name of the female tribute, Elyse Emmington. A girl with vibrant orange hair walks up to the stage, shaking. Once she is there, she closes her eyes and takes a minute to compose herself. By the time she has opened her eyes, the woman has her hand inside the boys' orb already.

The escort scuttles back to the stand and opens the piece of paper. As the camera pans closer to her, her face is enlarged on the screen and I can see that she has gold dots tattooed on the edges of her eyes. Her eyes is glittering with excitement as her lips form the name of the male tribute.

"Jarrick Flint,"

I realize that I have just signed my own death sentence.

**

* * *

POINTS:**

**ThePrettyReckless:** 135 points

**MaryaBadicia:** 115 points

**zDarkAngels:** 20 points

**I . LOVE. ACTION:** 60 points

**PuppyLove2004:** 45 points

**Hungergames8:** 90 points

**DV Anime Productions:** 35 points

**carynnn:** 35 points

**Lovez Harry Potter: **65 points

**ignorant . little . fluffy . tail: **40 points

**icy . hearted . angel: **10 points

**moonlightoftwilight: **75 points

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: **30 points

**Ryan Dodge: **25 points

**Retrak52: **20 points

**Jonas Remus: **20 points

**xmiichelleyx: **100 points

**LotsOfBooksLuver: **15 points

**I am the FIRE: **35 points

**Aylona: **25 points

**chocolateorange123: **80 points

**The unknown banana: **10 points

**aireagle92: **10 points

**Bibliophile1318: **35 points

**I heart manga 89: **40 points

**Marigold Dove: **75 points

* * *

**Question for the day:**

_In the first book, who killed Thresh?  
_

**Answers to previous questions are:**

_Delly Cartwright or just Delly  
_

**

* * *

**

**I want to apologize to Ryan Dodge, who made the amazing character: Jarrick Flint, for making Jarrick's reaping so short! I'm sooo sorry! **

**Please expect the next chapter, which holds the last of the reapings, either on Monday or on Friday. I'm sorry but there are exams coming up and I have a head cold:((**

**Also updating some of my other stories here on ffnet ;**

**Thanks for your support!**

**And this is how I will decide for the terrain of the arena. I'll put the following ten choices in a hat and I'm picking one of them:) **

_-Abandoned City_

_-Rainforest_

_-Desert_

_-Swamp_

_-Island_

_-Jungle_

_-Place full of ice_

_-Zero Gravity_

_-Wasteland_

_-Savanna (a grassy plain)_

**So I picked and it looks like we're going to have a jungle for the arena! But shh...don't tell the tributes that...**

**But it can still change. You can vote for your choice in the reviews and I'll count it:))) **

**The jungle is just an option:D:D**

**Or if you want, you could suggest arenas too and I'll give you credit and 15 points:: **

**xxx  
**


	11. District 11

**It's our daily top song!**

_Tired of injustice_  
_ Tired of the schemes_  
_ The lies are disgusting_  
_ So what does it mean_  
_ Kicking me down_  
_ I got to get up_  
_ As jacked as it sounds_  
_ The whole system sucks_

_-Scream by Michael Jackson_

* * *

**District 11: Barley Dawson and Feryl**

**Barley Dawson**

My name is Barley Dawson and I don't know anything about myself. For starters, I'm 16 and I have no memory whatsoever of my family. The only family I have are my friends, Rose and Mica.

I woke up in a hospital when I was eleven with only my clothes on and my mother's wedding ring around my finger. Since then, I've been living with Rose and Mica, harvesting for the district and then stealing back what we give. I know, it's a tough life but someone's got to live it.

Today's the day of the reaping and I make a face in the mirror. I look presentable and if they disagree, then at least I look neat. My black hair has been flattened on the top of my head and my jade green eyes are sparkling. I'm wearing a clean, white shirt and pale trousers which Mica gave to me. Mica is Rose's boyfriend, by the way and he's also my best friend. I mean, Rose is okay but a guy has to have a guy sometimes too.

I head out of my small apartment and into the warm air that blows just outside. I go to the District square alone since Rose and Mica has already promised to meet me there.

The courtyard is already full of people and I have a hard time trying to get to my line. Finally, I do so and I slip between two boys. Moments later, Mica appears by my side and smacks my shoulder in greeting. We stay quiet since the Peacekeepers would blow their heads off if a person gets too disruptive during the reapings. To them, it's an act of insult against the Capitol. To us, it's the act of heroism.

A woman with pale hair comes to the stage wearing a flimsy white dress. She looks like an ice queen. The only color that stands out from her are her dark green eyes. Apart from that, there's not much color on her. Her skin is a little too pale which leads me to believe that she had it altered surgically to achieve that very creepy look.

The mayor reads a long speech and I don't really bother to listen. The woman creeps forward in a manner that reminds me of a snow or even a snowflake and speaks into the microphone. Her voice is breezy and quiet like snow or even a winter breeze. With a shock, I realize that even her lips are white.

"We will pick from the boys first," she said in a whisper. She glides effortlessly towards the globes that have all our names. Mica grips my arm tight enough that I was sure he was leaving marks on it already.

"Barley Dawson," The whisper of my name sends me into paralysis.

**Feryl**

Before I can get into too much detail about the stupid reaping, let me tell you about myself. My name is Feryl and I am thirteen. I have no family, except my drunk of a father and I don't really consider him a family. A family is supposed to be the one that helps you but with us, it's the other way around. My mom went suicidal when she was pregnant with a sibling of mine but nobody really knew the reason.

To survive, I steal crops from the harvest fields and trade them with my friends. Most would assume that I work hard for them but in reality, I wait until they're all gone and steal quietly. I'm careful to take only a few crops from each field so that it wouldn't be very much noticeable.

At the reaping, I hold hands with my best and only friend, Nemille. We're both wearing faded blue dresses and we look like sisters with our dark hair and chocolate-colored eyes. We don't speak and the only communication we have is the occasional glance or a whispered murmur.

The snow-like woman murmurs the name of the boy tribute. His name is Barley Dawson. There's a shuffle and I see him for the first time. He had dark black hair, like mine, and jade green eyes. He's the boy who has no family. He woke up five years ago with no memory of the life he had before him. It's probably for the better too since then, he wouldn't have anyone to miss when he gets into the actual games…except maybe his friends.

He shakes the hands of the escort and of our mayor and goes to stand in the center of the stage. The scary woman glides again towards the girls' spheres and inserts her hand into the small hole. There's a pause as all of us girls wait with bated breath on who the tribute is.

There's silence as she announces the name.

"Feryl,"

I'm the female tribute for the Games.

* * *

**Okay, so I know I promised districts 11, 12 and 13 but I only posted 11 in here because I don't have that much time to write, with my exams and my ongoing fever and all:( I'll promise to try to wrap up the reapings in the next chapter, though:)**

**Sorry for I Am The Fire for misspelling her tribute's last name. My computer was in a spell-check mode and changed all the spellings when I typed it:P SORRY!**

**Liked the daily top song? I think it suits the story well:))  
**

**I'll be busy this weekend too so please don't expect too much from me. I have final exams then Christmas break and I also got into a fight with my best friend. I know, stupid me:(( I hope it works out for us, though. I'm already praying to God for courage to forgive her:(((**

**

* * *

POINTS:**

**ThePrettyReckless:** 155 points

**MaryaBadicia:** 130 points

**zDarkAngels:** 20 points

**I . LOVE. ACTION:** 75 points

**PuppyLove2004:** 45 points

**Hungergames8:** 105 points

**DV Anime Productions:** 35 points

**carynnn:** 35 points

**Lovez Harry Potter: **80 points

**ignorant . little . fluffy . tail: **40 points

**icy . hearted . angel: **10 points

**moonlightoftwilight: **90 points

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: **30 points

**Ryan Dodge: **25 points

**Retrak52: **20 points

**Jonas Remus: **20 points

**xmiichelleyx: **115 points

**LotsOfBooksLuver: **15 points

**I am the FIRE: **35 points

**Aylona: **25 points

**chocolateorange123: **95 points

**The unknown banana: **10 points

**aireagle92: **10 points

**Bibliophile1318: **35 points

**I heart manga 89: **40 points

**Marigold Dove: **75 points

* * *

**Question for the day:**

_What was the bird that the Capitol produced to spy on the rebels that eventually mated with the mockingbirds and produced the mockingjays?  
_

**Answer to the previous question is:**

_Who made the cake during Finnick and Annie's wedding day in Mockingjay?  
_

**

* * *

**

**I want to apologize to I am the FIRE for misspelling Aislinn Seraphina's last name in the recent chapters:((( **


	12. Districts 12 and 13

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_  
_I don't wanna feel your pain_  
_When you swear it's all my fault_  
_'Cause you know we're not the same_  
_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_-Ignorance by Paramore_

**I'm debating on whether or not to skip the train and chariot ride and go right ahead to the Interviews. After the Interviews, I'll do the gamemaker's training session. I want the bloodbath to start already!**

**What do you think? I already have the interviews for Districts 1-4 written down. All I need is to post them in here. There will be 5-6 interviews for each chapter so that I could cram in all into two chapters and go right ahead to the bloodbath and the first days of the games. **

**Whatcha think?  
**

* * *

**District 12, Karter Hall and Luna Star**

**Karter Hall**

I am wearing a black and gray tuxedo. It had been my dad's. It's a little big for me but it'll have to do. It's the reaping day today and I'm pretty nervous. I'm fifteen and it's my third year of being eligible for reaping.

"Karter? Are you ready? We're leaving in a few minutes." My mother, Bonnie, enters room and sighs as she sees me in my secondhand tuxedo. Her blonde hair is in a simple yet elegant braid down her back and her warm eyes are red-rimmed. She must have been worried sick over my siblings and I.

I have two siblings. Brayden and Jorden. Brayden is seventeen and he's amazing. He's the one who runs our sweetshop when my parents need our sleep. Jorden is my eleven-year-old sister and she's really silly but I love her.

My dad's name is Kyle and he and my mom run the sweetshop in our District. The rich kids can afford to buy our candies but we're not allowed to eat any of it. Instead, we eat stale bread that we can get cheap from the bakers and if we're lucky, a rabbit or two.

"Karter, will you please do something about your hair?" Mom says. She walks over to me and begins attempting to flatten my mahogany-colored hair. She and I look alike for we have the same hair color and eye color Mom doesn't have to wear thick glasses, like I do.

"Come down in five minutes or else we're leaving without you," Mom says sternly. She squeezes my hand and walks out of the room, her faded pink dress billowing behind her as she did so.

I push my glasses and walk down the stairs. The rest of my family is in the living room. My dad is wearing a simple and casual outfit. Brayden and I are dressed more formally than them, he in a white button-down shirt and khakis.

Jorden is wearing a dark green dress that she got for her birthday two years ago. I also notice that she's wearing the pearl earrings that have been passed down from generation to generation in our family. The story has been told so many times that I've memorized it.

"What took you so long?" Jorden asks as she takes my hand and leads me down the last few steps.

"I was dressing!" I protested. Jorden tries to hide her nervousness by cracking jokes that only Brayden finds funny. Brayden's confident since it's his last year of being entitled to be reaped. He's lucky. I still have three years to go and Jordan starts next year.

We get to the square and Mom makes the last few arrangements to my clothes. She fusses around my collar and pats my hair. She brushes unseen lint off Brayden's clothes until he finally laughs and tells her it's going to be alright. She signs and hugs him tightly before turning to me and doing the same. Dad claps me on my shoulder and wishes me good luck before he does the same thing to Brayden. Jorden hugs me and buries her head on my side. I hug her back and say goodbye as they slip behind the barriers.

Before going to my own line, I try to find my friend, Tatiana Challand. She's a girl from the Seam with brown hair and blue eyes. She's sweet and she's a great hunter too.

"Hey there," I whisper in her ear making her jump at least a foot in the air

She rolls her eyes and tackles me with a hug. "Karter, I want you to be careful, okay! In case you're reaped, please try to make it home alive! Please, Karter!" Her round, blue eyes are shining with tears and her lips are set in a grim smile.

"What's the sudden morbidness?" I tease

She smacks me lightly on the shoulder. "I'm not kidding, Karter!"

I look at her. "Okay, okay...I'll be careful." I kiss her forehead and say goodbye. The anthem of Panem begins to play over the loudspeakers so I make my way through the crowd back to my own line. I slip between two guys and turn my attention back to the stage. The anthem is finished and I listen as the mayor clears his throat, proceeding to lead through a long history of the Hunger Games and a list of our District's past victors. Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark and Jade Evergreen are the only ones on the list.

He finally finishes and a woman with rainbow-colored hair, wearing a dress with diamonds dripping from every part of it and shoes with rubies on the heels of her shoes. She teeters to the podium and speaks in a very loud and annoying voice.

"People of District 12!" She says as she flips her hair over her shoulder. "Today, we'll be breaking from our tradition. We'll be choosing from the boys first!" I gulp as she totters to the paper-filled globe.

"And the male tribute for District 12 is...Karter Hall!"

My entire body trembles and I try to steady myself. I chew my lip nervously as people shuffle to clear a way for me to pass to the stage.

As I walk towards the platform, Tatiana's words echo through my mind.

Whatever it takes...I was going to win this game.

**Luna Star**

I am wearing a sleek black gown with silver trimming with different-colored jewels on it. I am staring at the stage, silently waiting for this stupid reaping to be over. There's this male tribute named Karter Hall who's already up there and he looks so nervous that I immediately feel sorry for him. I don't really know him but he's just a teenager with his whole life ahead of him...Now, he's only going to have the next few days of his life because the Games are going to be taking his entire future away.

Without meaning to, I accidentally chuckle because this whole thing is pathetic. I mean, having kids kill each other on national television is your kind of entertainment? The Capitol would be nothing without it's districts and that was what the second rebellion said ages ago.

I spot my sister, Sunni, and she gives me a cheerful wave. I try to smile back and wave my hand in return. She mouths 'I love you' and turns her attention back to the stage where the woman is taking a long time selecting the female tribute.

I laugh a little more and straighten up again. I can feel the weird looks that the girls are giving me. One of them whispers, 'Demon'. It's true. Everyone in District 12 calls me a demon because of my looks. I have long black hair with silver streaks and my eyes are...well, they're not normal. One is sort of silver with specks of blue and the other is crimson with a very noticeable slit in it.

My past is nothing to me. I try to forget it every time but it always comes back to me. Especially in the worst moments.

"And the tribute is...Sunni Star!" My sister's name suddenly breaks me out of my reverie. I watch in horror as Sunni pales and her little hands clench into fists. She starts walking towards the stage, her head bowed down while the other people whisper and mutter among themselves. Even the mayor is looking a little uneasy about Sunni. They call her a demon too since we're alike in our looks.

I can't bear to watch her being mocked here and also onscreen. The camera is focused upon her face and I can almost hear the laughs of the Capitol citizens on her looks. Sunni won't last a minute in the games. She's too...too damn cheerful and nice! She wouldn't kill other kids and that will mark her as an easy target. I can't let my little sister be taken away from me...She's the only one I've got...

_Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump..._

My heart beats as I take a few wobbly steps. I give up trying to run after Sunni who's already nearing the stage. Instead, I open my mouth and try to yell as loud as I could.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

Sunni turns around in shock and she doesn't move. A Peacemaker is finally called to carry her and take her back to her respective line. A few people push me forward until my feet move on their own and takes me towards the stage.

As I do so, flashbacks start to play in my mind...

_I'm sweaty and I'm holding a squirrel in my hand, being careful to hide it away from the prying eyes of the Peacemakers. I take a few steps towards my house and open the door. I'm not prepared for the sight that awaits me. _

_I gulp as I realize that the body that lies before me is Sunni. She's covered in bloody wounds and her eyes are closed. For a moment, I'm afraid she's already dead until I notice the tiny rise and fall of her chest. There's still hope after all. _

_I drop down beside her and press my ear against her chest. I can hear the faint beating of her heart. She whispers my name and I place my lips on her forehead. I rip a strip off my shirt and cover the largest wound that rests in her stomach. There are sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen. I clench my fists as I realize that those are my parents. They sit there, ignoring that my sister is nearly dying. Their own flesh and blood. _

_I grab my ax from the doorway and take a few swings, warming up. I walk slowly to the kitchen, tip-toeing so that they wouldn't see me coming. Their backs are turned to me as they sit there, drinking their meager coffee. _

_I slay my father first because he is the one that most likely has a chance to defeat me. I make a small wound in his neck and deepen it slowly. He screams in pain while my mother yells and crouches in the corner of the kitchen. I raise the ax and swing the death swing that ultimately saws my father's head from his neck. It rolls towards my mother and stops at her feet. She is whimpering pathetically, cowering in the doorway. I take a few steps towards her and she pleads me to spare her life but I'm deaf to her feeble apologies. I grab her long hair and yank her towards the center of the kitchen, right beside my dead father's body. I swing my ax again and scar her in her arms and in her torso. When she's bleeding enough to die, I quickly drop the ax on her neck, fully killing her._

_That night, after I had healed my sister's wounds with the few herbs I had been able to buy and gather, I burn my parents' bodies. Sunni asks for them but I reply that they are gone. She knows what this means and she shuts up about it. _

_I don't care that the people hated me for it...They never found out about the truth._

_And I'll go swearing to my grave that nobody ever will, either._

**District 13, Kessa Noel**

**Kessa Noel**

I am wearing a silver halter dress. My blonde hair is pinned up and I asses my reflection in the mirror. It's good enough for the reaping. After what happened last year...I don't care so much for the games. They're brutal and bloody and I can't wait for another rebellion that can finally put an end to this massacre.

I twirl around my room and stop in front of my door. Taking a deep breath, I steady myself and walk downstairs where the rest of my family is waiting, most of them in formal wear since today is the reaping and we're forced to dress as if it is a holiday.

My parents are named Dasha and Mortius. They really love each other since they don't fight. I have two-year-old triplet siblings; Karia, Korto and Kira. There's also my nineteen-year-old sister, Farah, who's looking worried. I give her a hug and she smiles at me.

Fortis should have been here. Fortis was my brother. He was reaped last year when he was just sixteen-years-old. He never made it to Day 5. One of the careers killed him in his sleep. I thanked my lucky stars that that career didn't win. He was killed by a fireball. At least we had a body...Fortis' killer didn't. His body was burned to the ground.

"Ready?" My mother asks me. Her cheeks are shining with tears as she prepares herself mentally and emotionally to let her other child go to the reapings. We already lost Fortis last year...we didn't need to loose another one.

My family walks to the square in silence. We hold each others' hands and occasionally glance at each other. I couldn't help but wonder what Fortis would do if he was her. He would probably be cracking a joke right now, deciding that we were all too serious and trying to make us laugh. He would poke Farah and tease me mercilessly. He would give Karia, Korto and Kira piggyback rides. He would talk to Dad endlessly about nothing in particular and he would tell an amusing story to Mom.

I missed him. I missed his easy smile that always seemed to be imprinted upon his lips. I missed his deep laugh that would have everyone rolling in laughter on the floor in a few seconds. I missed his corny jokes and the way he used to wake me up every morning...He would put his face inches from mine and breathe in and out very deeply. I would suddenly wake up and we would conk our foreheads together. If I was in too much of a deep slumber to be woken up like that, he would easily douse me with a bucket full of ice cold water or he would just simply tickle me.

I missed the nights he used to help me with my homework. The times when I was feeling so bad about myself that he spent his entire savings to buy some candy for me to cheer me up. I remember how a boy, Darius Smytheson, broke my heart. I ran home crying that day and Fortis found me curled up in bed. It didn't take him a minute to figure out who had done this to me. His lips had pressed together and he was so angry, I thought he was going to break something.

He did break something. The next day in school, Darius had his jaw bandaged a few teeth knocked out. He had a black eye on both of his eyes and his right arm in a sling.

We get to the square where there are hundreds of people waiting for the reaping to be over. I hug my family one last time and casually walk to my line. I can see my best friend, Allisia Kordok, waving me over. I take my place next to her and slip my hand inside hers.

Allisia is from the Seam. She's shy but she's reliable and a great friend.

Soon, the mayor is reading his boring speech and Allisia and I are playing a very old game called Rocks, Papers, Scissors. It was a game from the time that came before Panem even existed. It's hard to think how a game like that would ever exist through thousands of years but it somehow managed. I don't even know what a scissor is. You make it with your index and middle finger extended in different directions. History books from school say that it was used for cutting up material. Nowadays, we have blades for doing that job but it would still be cool to see what a scissor looked like.

Allisia nudges me and points to the stage. The mayor has finished his speech and a woman with black and pink hair has come up to the stage. She speaks about how a glorious day today is and about the beauty and elegance of the games. I want to laugh out loud but I see the menacing stances of the Peacemakers so I focus on the platform instead.

The woman has now called the boy tribute. His name is Jacob Durnham. He's from the Seam since I see him there sometimes whenever I came to visit Allisia. He has dark hair and gray eyes like most people from the Seam have. He's wearing clothes that are too big for him which I can easily guess that it was a hand-me-down.

The lady has plunged her hand in the ball again. She shuffles the papers around for a while and finally picks one. I say a silent prayer for my and Allisia's safety and also for the soul of Fortis.

"Kessa Noel!"

The prayer didn't work because...

...I'm the tribute...

**

* * *

POINTS:**

**ThePrettyReckless:** 170 points

**MaryaBadicia:** 145 points

**zDarkAngels:** 20 points

**I . LOVE. ACTION:** 90 points

**PuppyLove2004:** 45 points

**Hungergames8:** 120 points

**DV Anime Productions:** 35 points

**carynnn:** 35 points

**Lovez Harry Potter: **95 points

**ignorant . little . fluffy . tail: **40 points

**icy . hearted . angel: **20 points

**moonlightoftwilight: **115 points

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: **30 points

**Ryan Dodge: **40 points

**Retrak52: **20 points

**Jonas Remus: **20 points

**xmiichelleyx: **130 points

**LotsOfBooksLuver: **15 points

**I am the FIRE: **50 points

**Aylona: **25 points

**chocolateorange123: **100 points

**The unknown banana: **10 points

**aireagle92: **10 points

**Bibliophile1318: **50 points

**I heart manga 89: **40 points

**Marigold Dove: **90 points

* * *

**Question for the day:**

_What is the name of Prim's cat?  
_

**Answer to the previous question is:**

_1. Jabberjays 2. Peeta  
_

**

* * *

**

**Please follow me on twitter: KayDeexoxo  
**


	13. Interviews Part I

_It's time to try _  
_Defying gravity _  
_I think I'll try _  
_Defying gravity _  
_Kiss me goodbye _  
_I am defying gravity _  
_And you wont bring me down!_

_-Defying Gravity Glee Version_

* * *

**District 1: Stephen Fray and Shimmerly Tark**

**Stephen Fray  
**

I am wearing a black studded diamond crown and a full black suit. Combat boots are on my feet and a sword with a diamond hilt is strapped on my waist. Luxury products like diamonds are our district's main product so of course my stylist chose to dress me in diamonds.

The buzzer buzzes and I am pushed to the stage by my stylist, Aryana. I sit on a leather chair in front of the Games' newest interviewer, Aragorn Pajawi. It's only his second time to interview for the games.

"Hello everyone and this is Stephen Fray from District 1!" he announces in a light, gay voice. The crowd cheers with delight at my elaborate costume and I manage a smile in return.

"So Stephen, tell us about your family," Aragorn says conversationally

I think for a moment. "There's my father, Philip, who's also my mentor. My mom died when I was little and I have three siblings. Jocelyn, who won the 198th Hunger Games and Daniel who won the 210th Hunger Games. Then there's also my little sister, Jasmine."

Aragorn nods. "And you love your family?"

I smile. "Yes but I love Jasmine the most."

"Stephen, do you have a District token with you?" Aragorn asks

I hold up my district token. It's a blood-red diamond that can fix any weapon I can find at the cornucopia. I show it to the audience who all gasp with admiration. Even Aragorn looks a little jealous. "Yes…This is my token," I say quietly

The buzzer goes off and I look at the game makers' special booth. They dismiss me with a nod of their head. I wonder if they can do that with my life too…kill me with a simple gesture, I mean.

**Shimmerly Tark**

I walk on the stage wearing a crown just like Stephen's and a black dress that is full of diamonds. I sparkle whenever the spotlights that are above us hit me and I am immediately surrounded by rays of light.

"Shimmerly Tark from District 1!" Aragorn announces as I sit in front of him. I nod and wave to the crowd.

"Hello Shimmerly," Aragorn greets me

"Hello Aragorn," I say

"Tell us about your family, Shimmerly." He says

I look towards the cameras, knowing that my entire family is watching me right now. "My parents died in a car crash three years ago so my sisters, Hazel and Sparkle and I live with my grandmother and uncle."

"The deaths of your parents must be hard on you," Aragorn says sympathetically. I can vaguely make out a woman sobbing into a handkerchief in the audience.

"Yes but we're alright now!" I try to muster some bit of happiness into my voice

"Do you have a token with you?" Aragorn asks me after a moment's pause.

I nod and dig out my token from a concealed pocket in my dress. "Yes. It's a sapphire ring that my dad gave to my mum when they got engaged. Apart from photographs, it's the only thing I have left of them."

Aragorn smiles sadly at me and then turns to face at the camera. "And that was Shimmerly Tark from District 1!" He says as the buzzer goes off.

* * *

**District 2: Luke Farhills and Zooey Castiel**

**Luke Farhills  
**

"This is Luke Farhills from District 2, everyone!" Aragorn announces as I take my seat. Since our district is all about medicine, I am dressed in black trousers, combat boots and a red shirt. My stylist is kooky so she made me dress like a medicine capsule. It's not going to work in getting me sponsors, though.

"Hey," I say into the camera

"So Luke…Tell us about your family," Aragorn began

"There's only my mom, my brother, Matthew, and me. My dad died when I was two so mom raised as a single mother."

Aragorn sighs sadly. "So many broken families out there…" The audience nods in agreement. "Luke, how about your district token. What do you have?"

I bite my lip. "Actually I don't have one…All I have with me are the love of my family and friends back home."

The crowd loves this. Some of them give me encouraging smiles and a few of them even wipe tears from their cheeks.

"So Luke, do you have anybody special back home waiting for you?" Aragorn asks

I blush slightly. My face is now the color of my shirt. "Um…yeah…" I straighten up and look directly at the camera. "Jadis Dark…even if you don't love me, I want you to know that I've been loving you ever since we first met. And I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I love Jadis and I hope that I can make it back to you…"

I bow my head as my tears threaten to spill over and wish that the game makers would just dismiss me.

**Zooey Castiel  
**

"Everyone, meet Zooey Castiel from District 2!" Aragorn announces grandly to the excited crowd as I take my seat. Like Luke, I'm wearing the colors red and black only this time, I'm wearing a strapless red dress with a thick black belt on my slim waist.

"So Zooey, who do you have waiting back home?" Aragorn gets right to the point

"There's my mom, Donna, and my dad, Arthur, and also my older brother, Lukas. He's studying medicine and we really have high hopes for him."

Aragorn smiles. "Do you have a token with you?"

I blush. "No…um…I forgot my token back home," I fiddle with the hem of my dress

Aragorn saw that I was deeply uncomfortable so he changed the subject. "What do you like the best here in the Capitol, Zooey?"

Nothing. I wanted to snap. I want to go home. But I held myself back. "Hmm…I really love the cool weapons. My mentor showed me some pictures and I can definitely say that I expect to be one of the last ones left in the arena."

Aragorn smiles. "And what do you think of yourself being reaped?"

I thought for a moment. "I'm merely just an average individual that fate chose."

The buzzer goes off and I walk triumphantly back to the corner reserved for the tributes.

* * *

**District 3: Brianna Sanders and Drendtis Hemlock Thorn**

**Brianna Sanders  
**

"This is Brianna Sanders from District 3!" Aragorn says as I make myself comfortable on the chair.

"You look very pretty tonight, Brianna." Aragorn admires my red, strapless dress with diamonds that line the top of it that also comes down in streaks.

I beam at him. "Thank you. I also think that it's pretty."

Aragorn smiles. "Well Brianna, tell us about your family."

I clear my throat and smile another fake grin. "There's only my sister, Bobbie. She's twelve and she's very cheerful."

Aragorn nods and fires the next question. "Do you have a token, Brianna?"

I nod and pull out my token. It's a simple silver chain that Bobbie gave me when she hugged me one last time before I left District 3. "Yes. My sister gave this to me."

"Any other words, Brianna?"

"You don't know how much I've looked forward to this." I say in a steely tone

Aragorn raises his eyebrows and changes the subject. "Do you love your sister very much?"

"Of course! She's the only person I love in the world. She's all that I have." There are tears forming in my eyes and I am thankful when the buzzer finally goes off and I can walk off the stage.

**Drendtis Hemlock Thorn**

I am wearing the same outfit I wore during the reaping only this is much more nicer and also much more expensive. It's a loose, dark blue top and a black jacket. Since I've been stuffing myself with the rich food here in the Capitol, I seem fitter but my prep team dusted powder on every inch of my body. They said that paleness would add to me being more…mysterious.

"Hello Drendtis," Aragorn says as I take my seat

I nod politely and paste an expression of pure boredom on my face. Aragorn looks a little taken aback and so does most of the game makers but they recover quickly. "Tell us about who you have waiting at home, Drendtis." Aragorn asks

"There's just my sister, Messian and me." I say sullenly

"How about tokens?" He quizzes trying to break through my shell

I shrug. "Just a locket with a picture of Messian in it."

"How about parents?"

"Mum died when I was nine. Never knew my dad and I don't want to." I made sure to keep my expression impassive

Aragorn was clearly uncomfortable. "Well…er…how about a girlfriend?"

"Never had one," I say dismissively. The crowd is quiet now and you could almost hear a pin drop. I look up and see myself on the screen. My eyes are blazing and I'm pretty sure I look scary.

"I may die but I will not go down alone," I say in a soft but powerful voice

The buzzer goes off and without waiting to be dismissed, I walk off the stage and take the seat beside Brianna who has her eyes shut and seems to be hiding her nervousness.

* * *

**District 4: Lena Zaria and Lucca Real**

**Lena Zaria  
**

After Drendtis' very memorable interview, there's a five-minute break and then I'm called on to the stage. I'm wearing a gold dress that comes just a little above my knees and black ballet flats that has ribbons cris-crossing my ankles and finally tying to my knees. My hair is straight and free and I have no makeup, apart from the gold glitter all over my body that makes me sparkle.

"This is Lena Zaria for District 4, everyone!" Aragorn announces

I blush and wave at the crowd and settle back in my seat as Aragorn fires away one question after the other.

"So Lena, tell us about your family." He says casually

I take a deep breath and smile a dazzling smile at the crowd. "There's only my twin sisters and I. Sofia and Isabella are twelve and they're twins. My parents are always at work so I have to take care of them. Then there's also my best friend, Annabeth and I consider her as part of my family."

"What do you have to say to your other tributes?" He asks

"Don't underestimate me. I won't offer second chances for your mistakes." I say in a hard voice. I hope it makes an impression on both my future enemies and my future sponsors.

"A boyfriend waiting for you back home?" Aragorn queries

I bite my lip, suddenly thinking of Lucca. Our mentor, Isabelle, had told us to keep a lid on our relationship. It would mark us as easy targets to our enemies and also to the Captiol since they knew that we would never leave each other's side. It was a hard decision but we finally agreed to do it since it was our best shot of staying alive in the arena.

"No…not really," I finally admitted

"And that was Lena Zaria for District 4!" Aragorn says as the buzzer goes off and I can finally get down from the stage.

**Lucca Real**

I fidget nervously and rub my fingers on the hem of my white collared-shirt. My prep team put me in black slacks and fixed my hair. After fixing my hair, they styled it so that it would look fashionably messy. It was torture having to sit through six hours of putting make up on your body. Especially since I'm a guy but I didn't dare complain. Isabelle told me to do whatever the prep team wanted me to do. It would do a lot of help gathering me sponsors.

"Hey Lucca," Aragorn greets me casually. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, thank you." I say politely

"So Lucca, tell us about your family." Aragorn asks the first question for the interview.

I pause for a moment, wondering how much I really wanted to say. "I'm the only boy in our family. There's my twin sister, Annabeth or Annie, and my little sister, Maya, who's twelve. I love them a lot and I wish that I could make it back home to them. And there's also our maid, Badina. She has served my family all her life and we all love her very much."

"Do you have a girl waiting for you back home?" Aragorn inquires with a smile

I bite my lip. Isabelle told us to shut up about our relationship. Lena didn't say anything about us so I decide that I wouldn't, either. "No...not really."

"Oh, well..." Aragorn smiles sympathetically. "How do you expect the games to turn out?"

"Obviously, not well but I hope to make it to the Top eight or even come out as the winner." I say in a hard voice. This is stupid. The entire games is stupid. The whole of Panem is pathetic. I want to say this out loud but I know that it wouldn't be too long before someone puts a bullet or an arrow through my head and I made a vow back home...I would protect Lena no matter what. I can't mess this up, right now.

Aragorn's smile freezes. "And that's Lucca Real from District 4!" He says hurriedly even before the buzzer goes off. With his last word, I turn to go and meet Lena's eyes.

She's looking at me as though she wants to say something but she quickly averts her gaze. I know she's mad at me for volunteering myself for my own death but there's no going back. I'm going to make sure she wins this game.

I'm not afraid to die.

* * *

**So this is the first preview of the Interviews. Do you like it? I'll do Districts 5-10 tomorrow. I also added a new host, Aragorn Pajawi, since I'm not sure if Caesar would live long enough for the 213th Hunger Games:)**

**xxx  
**

**

* * *

POINTS:**

**ThePrettyReckless:** 170 points

**MaryaBadicia:** 160 points

**zDarkAngels:** 20 points

**I . LOVE. ACTION:** 115 points

**PuppyLove2004:** 55 points

**Hungergames8:** 135 points

**DV Anime Productions:** 35 points

**carynnn:** 35 points

**Lovez Harry Potter: **95 points

**ignorant . little . fluffy . tail: **40 points

**icy . hearted . angel: **20 points

**moonlightoftwilight: **115 points

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: **30 points

**Ryan Dodge: **40 points

**Retrak52: **30 points

**Jonas Remus: **35 points

**xmiichelleyx: **130 points

**LotsOfBooksLuver: **15 points

**I am the FIRE: **50 points

**Aylona: **25 points

**chocolateorange123: **110 points

**The unknown banana: **10 points

**aireagle92: **10 points

**Bibliophile1318: **60 points

**I heart manga 89: **50 points

**Marigold Dove: **115 points

* * *

**Question for the day:**

_What is the name of Prim's cat?  
_

**Answer to the previous question is:**

_1. Jabberjays 2. Peeta  
_

**

* * *

**

**Please follow me on twitter: KayDeexoxo**

**chocolateorange213: Do you like the way I portrayed Dredtis here? PM me if you want me to change anything:):)**

**Marigold Dove: :)) Thanks for liking it:D:D**

**DV Anime Productions: Thanks for making such a dark tribute...It adds color to the story:) Lol  
**


	14. Interviews Part II

**OUR DAILY SONG INSPIRATION!**_  
_

_Violence is an energy  
Against the enemy  
Violence is an energy_

_Bringing on the fury  
The choir infantry  
Revolt against the honor to obey_

_-Know Your Enemy by Green Day_

_

* * *

_**District 5: Aislinn Seraphina and Thomas Vesper  
**

**Aislinn Seraphina**

My prep team dressed me in a red, black and blue dress that's tight around my waist but expands into a full skirt. My hair looks brown today and my stylist dusted it with flecks of gold. They dusted my entire body in gold so that I appear to be shimmering slightly.

I take my seat in front of Aragorn and fold my hands neatly on my lap. He smiles at me and begins to speak.

"From District 5...Aislinn Seraphina!" He announces gaily to the audience who are captivated by my dress

I smile at the audience and at the camera. "Hello"

"So Aislinn...Tell us about your family," he begins

"There's my mum and me and I also have two siblings who are married. My mum and dad aren't married since my mum had a previous husband. My mum's previous husband was the father of my siblings." I hoped that I did a good job of explaining my family.

"What are your hopes for the game makers' session tomorrow?" Aragorn asks

"I hope to have a really high score." I gush

"Aw come on! No hints?" He teases

I shake my head. "Absolutely not."

He shrugs. "Well, how about a token? Do you have one with you?"

I take out my necklace with the weird star pendant hanging from it. "This was my father's. It's all I have left of him. My mum told me that the star is called the Star of David and it was used in olden times as a sort of religion or something."

He nods interestedly. "Any friends back home? Boyfriends? Someone special, maybe?"

I shake my head again. "None really."

"Okay then Aislinn. Any last words for us?" Aragorn says

"Sure..." I say, "How can I ever trust you?" The buzz of the buzzer vibrates through the whole room and I walk off the stage, leaving Aragorn and the audience wondering what I meant by my last words and who it was directed to.

Truth be told, I also didn't know.

**Thomas Vesper**

"Thomas Vesper from District 5!" Aragorn announces

I am wearing a red, black and blue body suit and combat boots. My prep team dusted my dark black hair with flecks of gold. I look like a freaking fairy!

"So Thomas...tell us about your family," Aragorn begins

"I live with my mum, Helena, and my dad, Gerard. I have an older brother who's sixteen and his name is Luke and also a five-year-old sister named Lily."

"Any friends back home? Special someones?" He quizzes

I bite my lip and look down. "There's this girl...her name is Gabrielle and she's really...um...beautiful. I hope to make it back to her...and...uh...Gabrielle, if you're watching this...I just wanted to say that...I didn't look at you as a friend only...It wasn't just a crush. It was something more..." I think my cheeks would be probably red right now.

"Well, hope you and Gabrielle work it out!" Aragorn slaps my shoulder lightly. "And that was Thomas Vesper from District 5!"

* * *

**District 6: Cloud Rivera and Tomasia Everthorne**

**Cloud Rivera**

I am wearing a very uncomfortable dark blue bodysuit with white patters on it at random. My stylist, Aphrodite, said that it was supposed to represent the sky since District 6 is mostly about Scientific Research and also because my name is Cloud. I know, it's really annoying having to listen to her stupid Capitol accent every day.

"So, Cloud. Tell us about yourself and your family." Aragorn begins the interview

"My mother's name is Haze and my dad is Zephyr. They're both very supportive of me and my siblings. I have two sisters, Misty and Snow, and I also have a brother, Hail, but Snow would probably be my favorite of them all." I smile as I think of Snow.

"How about your friends?" Aragorn says gently

"Raphael Lagger would probably be my best friend. He's the class clown and he has lots of jokes. But there's also Akale and Mason."

"Do you have a district token, Cloud?"

I nod and hold up the small gold chain that Akale gave me when we last met at the Justice Building. She had told me to take good care of it and to always remember them. I replied that they were always on my mind anyway. "Yes. It's from my friend, Akale. She gave it to me back at our District."

Aragorn admires my chain and the buzzer goes off. "And that was Cloud Rivera for District 6!"

**Tomasia Rose Everthorne**

"And I give you, Tomasia Everthorne of District 6!" Aragorn roars at the crowd who are clapping with delight at my interview outfit. My stylist had put me in a midnight blue strapless dress and stilettos. It's pretty hard to walk in the heels but our escort, Affasia, trained me for four hours straight so now I can manage.

I wave at the crowd and sit down, making sure my dress isn't sticking up at the back. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Aragorn says. "Tomasia, tell us about yourself."

"Well I have an older brother, Etlen, and he's 15. My twin sister, Lily, is 13 and that's pretty much it. My parents died a long time ago so it's just the three of us now."

"That must be pretty hard for you," Aragorn says sympathetically

"Yes but I have my siblings now." I say

"Any friends back home?"

I nod enthusiastically. "Dani. She's thirteen and I love her to death. She's my very best friend."

"Hmm...how about a district token?" Aragorn asks

I show them my token. "As you can see, it's a pin with a single black rose on it."

Aragorn notices the liquid that the rose has on its petals. "What's that?"

"I don't really know. I think maybe perfume or something?" That was a lie. The rose was dipped in acid. Etlan made it for me a few years ago. Over time, we forgot about it but he gave it to me back at the Justice Building. He told me that it was for luck...and also as an extra weapon.

"Any last words, Tomasia?" Aragorn asks cheerfuly

I snicker and look directly at the camera. "If I had a choice, this wouldn't be it." I say with as much venom as I could muster.

* * *

**District 7: Kale Teller and Addie Cohen**

**Kale Teller**

I won't tell you what I'm wearing because there's no point in that. The point is that it's interview night and tonight, hundreds of people will decide if they wanted to sponsor me or not. So let's concentrate on that part, alright?

I'm sorry for being so short with you but it's the Hunger Games. In less then a week, I'll probably be dead. Okay, that was uncalled for.

"Hey Kale." Aragorn greets me as I take my seat.

"Hey Mr Pajawi," I say politely

He chuckles. "Please, call me Aragorn. I want you to talk to me as if you're talking to a friend. Now, shall we begin?"

I nod and he continues. "What about your family, Kale? Can you tell us more about them? How about friends?"

I laugh, surprised with myself for how calm I sound. "First question, first Aragorn. Anyway, my parents are...okay, I guess. And I have a sister named Kelsy. She's 10. I have three good friends; Becca, Sophie and Brianna or Brie as I like to call her."

"How about a token, Kale? Do you have one?"

"Yes. It's a small doll Kelsy gave me when I was in the Justice Building."

"Well I guess that's it. May the odds be in your favor, Kale." Aragorn wraps up the interview just as the buzzer sounds

"Thanks Aragorn," I say

**Addie Cohen**

I am wearing a long, brown dress that is tied at the back with a green ribbon. My hair is curled and there's a green daisy that sets off the look. My stylist said that I would look like Demeter, the goddess of agriculture or something in Greek Mythology but I'm hoping that looking like a goddess would get me more sponsors. I would do anything, even wear something skimpy, just to stay alive in the Hunger Games.

"Addie, how are you? Nervous? Scared?" Aragorn asks kindly

"I think for a moment. "Scared I suppose. I mean, this is the Hunger Games."

"Well, glad we brought that up! If it helps, tell us about your family or even your friends, if you want. Anything as long as it takes up three minutes or so." I laugh weakly as the audience roars with laughter at his joke.

"There's dad, Jeremiah, and my mum, Tabitha. I have two older siblings, Cathleen and James and I love them very much. I have three best friends in our District. Sama, Xavier, and Gigi. They're the very best friends someone could ever hope for."

"Did they give you a district token?" He asks

"Yes. It's a silver pin with an ax in the middle. I left it back in my room."

"So Addie, I'm glad we got to talk and anything more to say to us?"

I nod fervently. "Yes...My District would be honored if I win!"

Aragorn smiles at me as I exit the stage.

* * *

**District 8: Detra Pristine Manning and Dimitri Retnov**

**Detra Pristine Manning**

"Detra Pristine Manning...What a wonderful name! I suppose you have a nickname?" Aragorn wonders

"Yes, um, actually my friends and family call me Deta, Prissy or Nabs. Any of the three is fine." I laugh nervously and finger my outfit.

"So, it's the game makers session tomorrow. Anything you want to say about that?"

"I want the game makers to know that I'm tough and I'll survive easily. Killing me won't be easy because I'll put up a fight. I assure you, I will." I scowl at the camera but to my surprise, the audience loves that. They clap even harder and a few of them even whistle.

"Yes...well...er...What are your hopes for tomorrow?" Aragorn is at a loss for words

"My hopes? If you mean a score, I hope I'll get something high." I think my scowl is permanently etched on my face

"How about the Games? What do you think of that?"

My scowl softens. "I hope that I'll be able to get back to District 8. My family is waiting for me and I really wish that they would see me win."

Aragorn is relieved. "Well then, thank you for that...er...wonderful interview, Deta! Hope you get a good score tomorrow."

"Thanks," I say politely and exit the stage

**Dimitri Retnov**

"Hello Dimitri" Aragorn says

"Hello." I fidget nervously

"So Dimitri, tell us about your family back in your District. I'm sure the audience would like to hear about what your life was before you were chosen for the Hunger Games. And let's not leave out your friends too!" He chuckles

"My father is Paul Retnov and my mother married another guy to live in the richer part of our District. I have two friends; Kara and Erik. Erik is an orphan but I treat him like a brother since I've never had one." I say this in a monotone, without much emotion in my voice.

"Oh...your mother marrying...that must be pretty hard for you,"

"Yes and even much more when the man she married is Hansel Semeck who ironically happens to be my mentor." I spat

"Um...how about a District token?" Aragorn asks weakly

"A token? Yeah, a silver stud earring. I'm wearing it right now." I flip back my hair to show my earring. I could hear a collective swoon from the audience.

The buzzer goes off and I can see that Aragorn looks very relieved. "And that was Dimitri Retnov from District 8!"

**

* * *

**

**POINTS:**

**ThePrettyReckless:** 185 points

**MaryaBadicia:** 175 points

**zDarkAngels:** 20 points

**I . LOVE. ACTION:** 115 points

**PuppyLove2004:** 55 points

**Hungergames8:** 145 points

**DV Anime Productions:** 35 points

**carynnn:** 35 points

**Lovez Harry Potter: **95 points

**ignorant . little . fluffy . tail: **45 points

**icy . hearted . angel: **20 points

**moonlightoftwilight: **130 points

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: **30 points

**Ryan Dodge: **40 points

**Retrak52: **30 points

**Jonas Remus: **35 points

**xmiichelleyx: **135 points

**LotsOfBooksLuver: **15 points

**I am the FIRE: **55 points

**Aylona: **25 points

**chocolateorange123: **125 points

**The unknown banana: **10 points

**aireagle92: **10 points

**Bibliophile1318: **60 points

**I heart manga 89: **50 points

**Marigold Dove: **115 points

**Snowstorm XD: **5 points

**Loves2ReadandStuff: **45 points

* * *

**Question for the day:**

_Who kept dipping into Katniss' morphine supply in District 13? (Mockingjay)_

**Answer to the previous question is:**

_Buttercup_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Please follow me on twitter: KayDeexoxo**

**To all of you who read my other stories: I'll be updating them in the weekend:))) Or maybe on Friday:D:D**

**So, Interviews Part III coming up! District 9-13 will be there, I swear!**

**I've also started writing the bloodbath and the Days 1-2 and I'm pretty proud of it, lmao:))  
**


	15. Interviews Final Part

**OUR DAILY SONG INSPIRATION!**_  
_

_I,I, I'll get by_  
_ I,I, I'll survive_  
_ When the world's crashing down_  
_ When I fall and hit the ground_  
_ I will turn myself around_  
_ Don't you try to stop me_  
_ I,I, I won't cry_

_-Alice by Avril Lavigne_

* * *

**District 9: Rosekiss Guidsir**

I am wearing a waist length midnight black dress. My stylist put blue high heeled sandals on my feet and a red flower pin on my hair. She was pretty pleased with my appearance and spent a lot of time admiring my looks. My stylist, Padma, was shallow and self-centered. She had rainbow-colored hair, pale white skin and blue lips. Gross.

"Hello Rosekiss," Aragorn Pajawi said as I took my seat next to him. "How are you?"

I smile at him. "I'm fine, thank you. Just prepping myself for the Hunger Games."

"Yes, we'd like to ask you about that. What are your thoughts about the Games?" He says conversationally

I think for a moment. "I'll do everything I can to win the Hunger Games." I said in a hard and measured tone

"That's the spirit!" Aragorn says jovially, "How about your family and friends back home? What can you say about them?"

"My father's name is Garret while my mother's is Hannah. I have a thirteen year old sister named Daffodil. I have three best friends at home; Jessica, Kristopher and Teresa. While I have many friends, I think of them as my very best ones."

"What's the best thing you like here in the Capitol?" Aragorn asks

What can you say to a person who asks you what you like about your personal hell? My arrogant prick of a stylist? My freaky escort? My district partner whom I haven't talked to yet? "The clothes?" I manage to say weakly

Aragorn throws back his head and roars with laughter just as the buzzer goes off. "And that was it for District 9's, Rosekiss Guidsir!"

**District 9: Daniel Cartham**

I am wearing a black suit and black loafers. My blonde hair is slicked back and my stylist had dusted my eyelids with shades of silver.

"Hello Daniel," Aragorn says conversationally as I settle back comfortably in my seat

"Hello Aragorn," I murmur politely

"So pretty excited about the game makers' session tomorrow, huh?" When I nod, he continues on. "What do you expect in your score?"

"Well I expect it to be rather high, of course." I say, "I can't imagine that I would get anything below a five." I shudder.

"Glad to know you've got the spirit in you!" Aragorn claps me on the back. "How about your family and friends? Tell us about them."

"There's my mother, Anne, and my father, Smythe. My dad died last year so it's up to my oldest brother, Jakob, to help us get through. I have another brother who's eighteen and his name is Axel. My little sister, Grace, is only two." I look directly in the cameras, wondering if my family could see me right now.

"And your friends?" Aragorn inquires gently

I shake my head. "Just my best friend. His name is Hamned."

The buzzer goes off, something which I was thankful for. "And that was Daniel Cartham from District 9!"

* * *

**District 10: Elyse Emmington**

I am wearing a dress made of the lightest silk the color of white. I was supposed to wear something gold but it clashed terribly with hair so my stylist had to make last minute arrangements. There's a dark green belt around my waist which nicely compliments my jade green eyes.

"Elyse Emmington from District 10!" Aragorn announces grandly. I nod and wave at the crowd, blowing a few kisses.

"Elyse, it's a pleasure to be here with you." Aragorn says

"The pleasure is mine," I smile at him

"How are you? Nervous about the session tomorrow? Scared? Anxious?" He quizzes

"I'm certainly anxious! That is, anxious to get it over with!" I draw a laugh from the crowd and Aragorn chuckles. It wasn't meant to be a joke. It was the truth.

"How about your family? The people of the Capitol would like to hear about that, I'm sure." Aragorn crosses his legs and winks at the camera.

"There's my dad and my big brother, Eli, and my little sister, Emma. My mum died of a disease long ago and we all miss her very much."

"I'm sure of that," Aragorn says sympathetically. "How about your friends?"

"I have two best friends in the whole wide world. Mya and James, I miss you guys very much!"

"That's better! Can't have your friends go off without a word from you," Aragorn chuckles at his own joke which I didn't quite get. "Do you have a district token, Elyse?"

I nod fervently. "Oh yes. Eli gave it to me. It's a silver locket and it has a family portrait inside it."

"Well our time is up but stay tuned to the Hunger Games, folks! And that was Elyse Emmington from District 10!"

**District 10: Jarrick Flint**

I am wearing a white suit that is similar with Elyse except it has streaks of gold in it. My black hair was tinted a light gold and my prep team dusted my eyelids gold too. I look like a freaking gold man.

"Hello Jarrick," Aragorn says pleasantly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." I say politely

"Well don't keep us hanging!" He exclaims, "Tell us about your family!"

I jump a little bit. "There's not much to tell and you'll all be probably bored, anyway." I bite my lip, a complete picture of modesty and humbleness.

"Oh, I assure you, It's very hard to bore Capitol residents." Aragorn says. The crowd murmurs in agreement.

"Okay then…There's my dad, James, and my mum, Sanya. I also have an eighteen-year-old brother Andrei whom my mum loves very much." I mumble

"I'm sure your mother loves you the same, Jarrick." Aragorn tries to assure me

I didn't have an answer so I shrug instead. Aragorn sees this as an opportunity to ask me about my friends.

"I just have one," I begin to drum my fingers nervously on my thigh. "His name is Nathan and he was the one who gave me my district token."

"And your district token is…?"

"It's a hemp necklace that has a mini horseshoe dangling from its end. It was Nathan's good luck charm and I know that he hopes that it can bring me luck in the games."

"Our wishes are with you, Jarrick." Aragorn says just as the buzzer goes off and I can walk away from the stage.

* * *

**District 11: Barley Dawson**

I hate my interview outfit. It's a gold suit and gold combat boots. I look a lot like that boy from District 10, Jadik or something. I don't really know. What I know is that I would give the entire world to be out of this infernal suit.

Aragorn clears his throat. "Hello Barley,"

"Hi," I said brusquely

"Let's not beat around the bush, Barley, tell us about your family." Aragorn chimes in expectantly. I'm beginning to hate this man and his idiotic Capitol accent.

"Afraid I can't." I say, "I woke up in a hospital when I was eleven and I remembered nothing. Since then, I've been living with my friend Rose and her boyfriend, Mica."

Aragorn looks aghast. "That must be very hard on you!"

"Imagine you just lost your whole family and your whole memory! I'd like to see how you would deal with that!" I snap. Hopefully, this angry outburst would earn me more sponsors.

Aragorn fidgets nervously. "Um…er…how about a district token?"

"I only have my mother's wedding ring…if that really is my mother's." I say bluntly

"Oh…uh…erm…our time is nearly up, Barley. How about a few nice words for the audience." I can see that Aragorn is in a hurry to finish this off.

I look at the audience, daring them to make a sound. Nobody does. You could have heard a pin drop in the Capitol by now. I wonder if my real family would be watching this…that is if I had any member of my family left.

"They might be bigger and stronger," Anger is seeping through my voice, plain as day. "But I'm smarter and faster."

"We certainly won't doubt that!" Aragorn attempts one more banter before the buzzer goes off.

**District 11: Feryl**

Unlike Barley, I am wearing a dark black skimpy dress. My dark hair is twisted up into a bun and I look more like sixteen than thirteen. It's very comfortable, though, unlike Barley who is clearly uncomfortable with his outfit.

There's a short commercial break (only five minutes) and we're back on air again. I'm already sitting on the couch, ankles crossed just like our escort told me too.

"Hello Feryl," Aragorn greets me cordially. "You look lovely tonight. I offer my congratulations to your prep team and stylist."

"Thank you," I say between gritted teeth. "You don't know how much I am loving this dress right now." I would love the dress if it was already stuck at the very behind of my closet and I am wearing trousers and a shirt again but I can't really say that in front of the cameras, can I?

"We'd like to hear about your family, Feryl." Aragorn says sweetly. "Tell us about them."

"I only live with my dad. My mom died a long time ago when she was pregnant with a sibling of mine. My dad and I love each other very much." That, except for the part about my mum, was a complete lie. My dad and I hated each other with every fiber of our being. The only thing similar about us is our DNA.

"How about your friends? Can you tell us about them?"

"It's just friend since I have only one. Her name is Nemille and I love her very much. Nemille, if you're listening to this, I miss you." This draws a sigh from the crowd.

"I'm sure you'll get back to Nemille and your father soon, Feryl." Aragorn says. "Now, how about your district token? Do you have one?"

"Yes. It's a bracelet that my mom used to own. It was from her mother, my grandmother, who gave it to her when she got married."

"That's really sweet but I'm afraid our time is up. I look forward to seeing you again, Feryl." Aragorn says amiably

"And I do too." Prick.

* * *

**District 12: Karter Hall**

The suit I wear is black with dark blue lapis lazuli gems hanging from it, making an intricate pattern on the front. My usual cheap glasses has been replaced by dark blue expensive ones. They nicely compliment my hazel brown eyes and my blonde hair.

"Hello Karter, you're looking very nice today aren't you?" Aragorn smiles down at me as I settle comfortably on the plush couch.

"Thank you, Aragorn. You don't look too bad yourself," I say which puts him in a good mood for the rest of the interview. Capitol People are so predictable. Just tell them that they look stylish and they'll lap it all up, not wondering if what you said was a lie or the truth as well. They can look at a boar, put face paint and all kinds of stuff on it and pronounce it beautiful. They turn up their noses on poor district people and Avoxes, though.

"Karter, we'd like to hear about your family. Tell us about them!" Aragorn urges

"My dad is Kyle and my mother is Bonnie. I love my parents very much and they hated to see me get chosen during the reaping. I have an older brother named Brayden, who's seventeen, and a younger sister named Jorden who's eleven." I speak fondly of my family

"You've got a very lovely family." Aragorn compliments, "Now tell us about your friends and the people who are missing you back home."

"I have a friend named Tatiana Challand back home. She's from the Seam and she's very funny and nice. She loves her friends very much."

"How about a district token, Karter? Do you have one?"

"Yes. It's a pickaxe pendant on a leather rope necklace. I left it back at my room." I say

"Any last words, Karter?"

"I was born into a poor civilization and if I win, things will change." I say confidently

"Well our time is up and I speak for all of the Capitol residents…May the odds be ever in your favor, Karter, especially during the session tomorrow."

He claps me on the shoulder and I am allowed to leave the stage.

**District 12: Luna Star  
**

As I walk up the stage, a gasp is heard throughout the audience. I am wearing a sleek black gown with silver trimming that is dripping with lapis lazuli, garnets and other gems I have never heard of. It hugs my body very tightly and shows off my curves. My blackish-silverish hair is twisted into a chignon with an artful curled strand hanging down at front. My eyes are still the same and that's what probably had the audience's attention.

"Er…Luna, how are you?" Aragorn is clearly uncomfortable in my presence. It delights me to no end.

"I'm fine, thank you." I say. "People trying to kill me…You watching my death on national TV…having to leave my sister behind…the usual."

"Erm…family?" Aragorn says weakly

"Little sister named Sunni and no parents…Trust me, you do not want to know what happened to them" I say the last part in a confidential whisper and wink at Aragorn.

"How about friends?" He asks bleakly

"None…yet…"

He gulps again and fumbles with the collar of his shirt. He is taking deep, even breaths and seems to want to end my interview quickly. But he still has approximately two questions to go.

"Um…District token?"

"Just a necklace that has a fang from a wolf in it, a star with a moon in it and a black cross. It's beautiful, actually."

"I don't doubt that." Aragorn attempts to smile and fails miserably, "Well Luna, how about a few last words?"

"Sure," I chirp enthusiastically. "Live without cause is a life with no effect." I leave my last words hanging in the air, just enough to stump the stupid Capitol citizens.

* * *

**District 13: Kessa Noel**

I look breathtaking tonight. The top half of my coal-black dress is skin tight with the sleeves stopping at my elbows. The skirt falls loosely from the waist, brushing the ground whenever I walk. I appear to be almost floating, dazzling in the dress my stylist artistically created.

"Kessa, how are you?" Aragorn seems recovered from his previous interview with Luna. I mean, that girl gave everybody the creeps! Well, except for Drendtis Hemlock Thorn from District 3 and Lucca Real from District 4, that is.

"I'm fine, Aragorn. Can't wait for the games!" I try to sound upbeat and casual

"That's a relief," Aragorn remarks. "We'd love to hear about your family, Kessa, so tell us about them."

"My parents are named Dasha and Mortius and they're really happy. They don't fight, they don't quarrel. I have two-year-old triplet siblings; Karia, Korto and Kira and also a nineteen-year-old older sister named Farah. I also had a…" My throat is getting tighter and tears are threatening to spill over, "…a sixteen-year-old brother named Fortis. He was killed in the games last year." A tear escapes and slides down my cheek, glistening under the bright lights.

"There, there." Aragorn says sympathetically. "I knew Fortis. Met him last year during his interviews. A bright young man, liked him very much. Sadly, he was taken…" Aragorn's voice is brusque and I'm wondering if his emotions were real or not.

I smile tentatively at the crowd, some who are already crying a little over my brother.

"Tell us about your friends, Kessa." Aragorn says

"My best friend is Allisia Kordok from the Seam. I miss her very much and she's really lovely. She's nice and she's funny but she's also painfully shy." I smile wider this time as if to show the residents that I am strong enough.

"How about a District Token, Kessa?"

I make a face at the cameras. "Remember Katniss Everdeen's Mockingjay pin? Well our district made an exact replica of it and ever since, it's been sent of to every female tribute."

"I think the Capitol will be glad to see that pin again," Aragorn jokes and the crowd rumbles in laughter. "Okay Kessa, our time is nearly up. Let's have a few last words, shall we?" He says jubilantly.

I turn to the cameras, keeping a carefree smile on my face. "These Games took my brother…But I promise you, they will not take me." I hope the audience and future sponsors heard the tone of determination in my voice.

**District 13: Jacob Durnham**

Like Kessa, I am wearing a coal black body suit that hugs my body very tightly. Black combat boots with silver laces are on my feet and my dark hair its very tips dyed a deep silver.

"Good evening, Jacob." Aragorn murmurs politely, "How are you today?"

"I'm good, I guess. Just anticipating the sessions that's going to be happening tomorrow. I hope I'll get a good score, though. I'm planning to show the game makers a couple of tricks I've been saving up for them."

"That's very good, Jacob. I wish you all the best…Now talk to us about your family." Aragorn seems sincere as he wishes me good luck for tomorrow.

"There's nothing to tell, really. My parents died in an unfortunate accident when I was two so I don't remember them that much. I live with my Aunt Agrippa and my Uncle Valerius and also my sister Gabrielle. Aunt and Uncle have been very good to me all throughout my lifetime. They're very supportive of my decisions."

"Seems to me you're already homesick." Aragorn said sympathetically, "But don't worry…tell us about your friends, for a change."

I take a deep breath. This is it, the moment of truth. "There's this one girl…I've had a crush on her since I was five and I…I'd like to say a few things to her…"

"Go on," Aragorn says interestedly. The audience is hanging to my every word right now. They're practically bouncing with anticipation in their seats. Glad to know this is what they called entertainment nowadays.

"Schuyler…If you're seeing this…" I gulp anxiously, "I want you to know that I've always loved you and I hated it when you went out with Darl. I hope that I'll be able to come back to you alive."

A couple of people blow their noses.

The buzzer goes off just in time. "And that was Jacob Durnham, folks." Aragorn says somberly, "The male tribute from District 13 and also our very last tribute. This is the end of the interviews and we'll be airing the tributes' scores tomorrow night. This is Aragorn Pajawi wishing every one of you a pleasant evening and a Happy Hunger Games!"

The crowd cheers and applauds as all of the other tributes join me on the stage and take a bow.

* * *

**POINTS:**

**ThePrettyReckless:** 200 points

**MaryaBadicia:** 180 points

**zDarkAngels:** 20 points

**I . LOVE. ACTION:** 130 points

**PuppyLove2004:** 70 points

**Hungergames8:** 155 points

**DV Anime Productions:** 35 points

**carynnn:** 35 points

**Lovez Harry Potter: **95 points

**ignorant . little . fluffy . tail: **50 points

**icy . hearted . angel: **20 points

**moonlightoftwilight: **145 points

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: **30 points

**Ryan Dodge: **40 points

**Retrak52: **35 points

**Jonas Remus: **40 points

**xmiichelleyx: **150 points

**LotsOfBooksLuver: **15 points

**I am the FIRE: **55 points

**Aylona: **25 points

**chocolateorange123: **140 points

**The unknown banana: **10 points

**aireagle92: **10 points

**Bibliophile1318: **65 points

**I heart manga 89: **50 points

**Marigold Dove: **130 points

**Snowstorm XD: **10 points

**Loves2ReadandStuff: **50 points

* * *

**Question for the day:**

_What was Katniss' nickname for the red-headed girl in The Hunger Games?  
_

**Answer to the previous question is:**

_Johanna Mason or just Johanna_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Please follow me on twitter: KayDeexoxo**

**I'm focusing on 3 of my stories as of now: Diamond Tears, Letters to Juliet and this. I'll also be updating Jonah Wizard Revealed, hopefully, tomorrow. As of now, I don't have internet connection and my word document is fried because of a stupid virus:( **

**I'm so lucky, right? It's Christmas break and that's the time my computer got fried because of a virus! **

**I'm writing this on internet cafes or on my aunt's laptop. LMAO.**

**I'll be holding the game makers session along with the scores in one chapter:)) **


	16. Gamemaker's Session and Scores

**OUR DAILY SONG INSPIRATION!**_  
_

_Heat burns my skin_  
_Never mattered 'bout the shape I'm in_  
_I'll keep you safe tonight, y-yeah_

_Move your body when the sunlight dies_  
_Everybody your body from the scarecrow_  
_Everybody hide_  
_Move your body when the sunlight dies_  
_Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow_  
_Everybody hide_

_-S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W by My Chemical Romance_

* * *

**DISTRICT 1**

**Stephen Fray**

My name is called and I walk towards the session room. Shimmerly wishes me good luck and resumes back to biting her fingernails. The others look at me too but don't acknowledge me.

"Stephen Fray, District 1." There are twelve game makers. Six of them are men while the other half are women. They are all sitting at their table, watching me intently.

The room is filled with weapons of every size and kind. I walk towards the deadliest of them and pick out a bronze sword. I can see that it's the longest and sharpest sword and the game makers show delight in my choice. One of them murmurs excitedly and the other leans forward in his chair.

I walk towards the dummies and begin slashing a mile a minute. By the time I'm done, eight dummies have been reduced to nothing more but scraps. The game makers applaud and write down my score but I'm not finished yet. I pick up two spears and throw them one after the other. They strike the bull's eye on the other side of the room.

"You may now be dismissed." The head game maker, Arthur Darmby, says.

I exit the room with a heavy heart. People will expect me to kill in the games, to do my best…

Well, I guess they'll just have to be disappointed.

**Shimmerly Tark**

"Shimmerly Tark, District 1." The voice calls me and I shakily stand up. I take a few breaths to compose myself and when I've stopped trembling, I walk inside the room.

Hand to hand combat is my specialty so I call one of the practice men for this purpose. We fight each other for at least five minutes before he stands back and quits. Then I head for the knives section. I gather a dozen of them and start throwing. They impale themselves on the wall on the other side of the room. The game makers are pleased.

"You may be dismissed." Arthur Damby says

I bow to them and leave the room.

* * *

**DISTRICT 2**

**Zooey Castiel**

"Zoeey Castiel, District 2." The name calls me and I stand up, adrenaline pumping through my veins. Behind me, I vaguely heard Luke say 'Good luck' but I ignore him.

The game makers are eating chocolate pudding when I got there but they lay aside their food and watch me. Good. I'll show them what this girl is made of. I'm aiming for a perfect 12, of course but an 11 will also do good for me.

I start out with the swords. I hack and slash at the dummies until they're nothing but dust. Then I call forward a practice man and we start throwing punches at each other. The practice man is good, really good and he bruised me a couple of times but in the end, I won. I know that he's just going easy on me since he's not allowed to hurt the tributes but the game makers look pretty pleased.

They dismiss me and I walk back towards the outer chamber.

**Luke Farhills**

"Luke Farhills, District 2." I stand up and compose myself. I already know what I'll be doing in my session today. I would use a bow and arrow; of course and also paint a dummy. I can fight but camouflage is what I do best. It's my specialty.

The game makers are sitting attentively once I get inside. I head first for the camouflage section and start painting a dummy, taking note of the leaves on his skin and the parts where sunlight might hit it. I also draw a couple of bugs so that it will look like a real tree.

Then I head towards the bows and arrows. There's a silver one which caught my eye when I entered and I'm itching to try it. I pick it up, noticing how smooth it is in my hands and pick out two bows. I can shoot with up to three bows but I'll start with two. The string's a little hard so I bend it a couple of times so I could get used to it. Then I let go.

The two bows soar gracefully and land on the wall on the other side of the room. There are already dent marks in it which Shimmerly Tark probably made. I string three bows again and take aim. They land vertically beside my previous bows.

"Dismissed." Arthur says

I bow to the game makers and exit the room.

* * *

**DISTRICT 3**

**Brianna Sanders**

"Brianna Sanders, District 3."

Four had come in and four had come out. I'll be okay. The game makers won't kill me inside the room.

I quell my fears and walk straight. The game makers are eating roasted duck. My appetite is gone and I gaze miserably at the duck before walking straight towards the biggest weapons.

I start small, with a ruby-hilt sword. I call one of the practice men forward and we duel. He ends up on the floor with my sword pointed straight at his throat. Then I pick up a big, bronze hammer and began pounding on the dummies. The game makers applaud whenever I duck and pound the hammer on the dummy's torso or head. By the time I'm done, I've already destroyed five dummies.

The game makers dismiss me and I walk away, feeling proud of myself. I think I'll get at least an eleven, or failing that, a nine.

**Drendtis Hemlock Thorn**

"Drendtis Thorn, District3." I walk inside the room, my head held high. The game makers won't know what hit them.

They are eating roasted duck and I feel a brief flash of irritation but I don't let that get to me. Instead, I head straight for the wires.

I've been interested in bombs and explosives ever since I was little. So I take out a couple of wires and string them together. In about three minutes, I make a small but effective explosive.

The game makers are puzzled but I ignore them. I hold the bomb in my right hand and take a swing. It lands on one of the dummies on the other side of the wooden room. There's a brief silence and then the most awesome and loudest boom you've ever heard. A few of the game makers cower in their seats. When the smoke is cleared out, there is a crater-sized hole on where the dummies were once standing.

I dismiss myself and walk out of the room. Good luck with them trying to fix that.

* * *

**DISTRICT 4**

**Lena Zaria**

"Lena Zaria, District 4." Lucca squeezes my hand and blows me a small kiss. I smile at him and he wishes me good luck. Flipping my hair, I walk inside the room, unprepared for what I will see.

There's a hole on one side of the room. So that was what caused the explosion a few seconds earlier. It must have been made by Drendtis Hemlock Thorn. I realize that a boy as strong as him would do good for my survival in the arena. I want him for an alliance but it's obvious that he'll join with the careers. Well, District 4 is a career district too.

I pick up a bow and string an arrow in it. I begin to shoot arrows with ease, one after the other. I shoot at least a dozen of them before I stop. The game makers have stopped eating and are now watching me with interest.

I decide to show them what I'm really made of. I pick up a sword, aim, and throw it again. It lands beside one of my arrows. I pick up another one and begin to jab at the dummies. I wreck five of them before I stop.

"You can now be dismissed." Arthur, the head game maker, says approvingly.

* * *

**Lucca Real**

"Lucca Real, District 4." I walk steadily into the room, surprised to see a hole in the side. No matter. It won't interfere with what I'm about to do anyway. I decided to use my strength to my best advantage. I can use weapons but I prefer my strength.

I wave one of the practice men forward and start to battle him. I call in another one and I'm battling two then three as I wave forward another one. It's hard but I somehow manage.

I dislocate one of the men's shoulders and he crumples to the ground in pain. The game makers applaud and I kick one of the ribs of the men. He, too, joins his companion on the ground. The other man is looking at me warily but I uppercut his chin and kick at his stomach. He goes down.

"Dismissed." Arthur says pleasantly. I can tell that they're all pleased with my performance.

* * *

**DISTRICT 5**

**Thomas Vesper**

"Thomas Vesper, District 5."

When I got inside the room, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't handle a spear that well and I always buckled under the weight of a sword. I couldn't swim and I wasn't a very fast runner. I couldn't aim well and I didn't know which plants were edible or not. The only thing I could do was paint so I headed to the camouflage section and grabbed a practice dummy.

I began to paint the dummy green and brown and yellow. When I was done, I showed it to the game makers who were a little bored and uninterested.

"Dismised." Arthur said, yawning

I shrugged, rolled my eyes and walked away from there.

**Aislinn Seraphina**

"Aislinn Seraphina, District 5"

I walked across the room, ignoring the stares of the game makers. I picked up a small bow and arrow and aimed it at one of the targets. I hit it square on. I picked up another arrow and aimed it at the ceiling. It flew up, arched and hit the target at the other end of the room. The game makers murmured among themselves, evidently pleased with my performance.

But I wasn't done yet. I picked up a small but heavy sword with rubies upon its hilt. I called one of the practice men forward and began to duel with him. It was hard work and grueling but I managed to twist my sword in such a fashion that his sword flew out of his grasp and landed, point first a few feet away from us.

"Dismissed." Arthur said happily

I bowed to the applause of the game makers and scooted out of there.

* * *

**DISTRICT 6**

**Cloud Rivera**

"Cloud Rivera, District 6!"

I took a deep breath and walked inside the room. I went straight to the tracks. I was a fast runner and I had a good deal of stamina. I took my position, counted to three, and began to run. I ran ten laps in just five minutes. When I stopped, I was breathing evenly.

Next I went to the weights section. I grabbed a couple of them and began throwing them around. I picked up one of the heaviest, a fifty-five pound one and grunting, hurled it in the air. It landed a few feet away from the game makers.

I looked up at them and saw that they were writing down some stuff in a piece of paper. Arthur saw me looking at them, whispered something to one of his colleagues and looked at me again.

"Dismissed." He said

**Tomasia Everthorne**

"Tomasia Everthorne, District 6!"

I was planning to wow the game makers and impress them with my skills. First, I did a couple of archery. Then I called one of the practice men and began some serious hand to hand combat. It was hard but I managed to disarm him easily. Next, I planned the most serious of my skills.

"I know how to escape," I said loudly

I picked up a couple of bolts and locks and threw them to one of the practice men. I told him to tie it securely around me and he obliged. Then, I told him to place me in a cage, which he did, and throw me in the ten-feet deep pool. He looked freaked out but he did it.

I felt the cold water around me and I tried not to panic. Panicking will only bring your oxygen levels down. I began to work on the locks, managing to free myself off them and began to work on the cage's lock. After a couple of seconds, I swam out of the cage and surfaced, dripping wet.

The game makers were looking at me with wide eyes, pleased.

"Dismissed." Arthur said happily

Dripping wet, I exited the room.

* * *

**DISTRICT 7**

**Kale Teller**

"Kale Teller, District 7!"

I walked to the track and took a start up position. After three seconds, I took off running, doing about fifteen laps in six minutes. I picked up a couple of hatchets and started throwing them one after the other. Each one of them hit the apples that the game makers were being served. To my surprise, they seemed thrilled about that although they were splattered with apples.

I took an ax and began chopping at one of the dummies. I reduced it to scraps and dust in a mere minute. I began chopping at another one and it joined my previous victim on the floor.

"Dismissed." Arthur said regally

**Addie Cohen**

"Addie Cohen, District 7!"

I picked up a bow and arrow and began aiming it at the targets. I threw one after the other where it zinged in the air, making a cold draft. I hit the targets square on and was happy about my performance.

I picked up a sword and began to hack and slash at one of the dummies. After demolishing three mannequins, I called one of the practice men forward and began to duel with him. He was letting me win but I pressed him harder and harder, making a few cuts and bruises on his face and arms. He glared at me and began to duel with me harder. I enjoyed this and with a flick of my wrist, disarmed him, pointing my sword at his chin.

"I'm finished," I said

"Very well. You are dismissed." Arthur said formally

* * *

**DISTRICT 8**

**Detra Pristine Manning**

"Detra Manning, District 8!"

I get up from my seat and tie my hair into a ponytail, trying to conceal my nervousness. I don't know what to do. My mentor thought it out and said that the only advantage I had is swimming, knitting and handling brute force.

I don't know how to swim. All I know is how not to drown within the first five minutes. Knitting? When did you see a tribute knit someone to death? Handling brute force would be alright but what would I stand against a weapon laced in poison?

"Detra Manning!" The voice calls again, impatient this time and I jump. I clench my fists and walk inside that room, my head held high.

"Please start," The head game maker, Arthur, is eating pudding. His beard is smeared with the cream and I try not to laugh.

I go first to the daggers section and start throwing. Some actually hit the targets across the room but some of them land on the seams of the floorboard, making me look better. I don't go to the pool, though.

"That will be it," I say after a couple of minutes

"You may be dismissed." Arthur said. His face and voice remain impassive and free of any emotion. He wasn't going to give me any clues to my score, was he?

**Dimitri Retnov**

My name is called and I stand up eagerly. I've been waiting for hours for my session. I know what to do already. Aim well with a lance and show them what I can do. Stay clear of the knives since I don't know how to throw them that well. Be polite to the game makers. Speak only when spoken to. If I do all these, I can get a better chance of attaining a high score or so my mentor says.

I walk inside the room and see evidence of what Detra did. There are knives stuck all over the floor and the targets. There's a crater-sized hole on the side. Maybe that's what caused the huge explosion I heard an hour earlier.

There's a huge lance there that is located in the center on top of a table. It's silver and it gleams whenever the lights hit it. I immediately feel my fingers itching just to hold that beautiful weapon…and to throw it, of course. I wonder if that will be put in the Cornucopia.

I walk towards the lance, transfixed by its beauty. I clasp it gently with my fingers, feeling its weight. Although it is silver, it is light to the touch. There are etchings carved on the shaft and the very tip is pointed, a sure sign that it will kill whoever it touches.

I grip it tightly and hold it above my head, taking position. I angle it carefully, up to the ceiling and take aim. With careful precision, I throw it. It hits a bag that hangs from a rope and the bag drops to the floor, spilling sand. But the lance isn't finished yet. It whizzes past and hits a dummy, spearing it straight through the heart. It finally reaches its goal, the red dot that marks the target over to the far side.

On reaching the goal, the target shatters. My careful aim and lance destroyed three targets.

"Dismissed," Arthur says formally although I can see that he is happy with my performance.

* * *

**DISTRICT 9**

**Daniel Cartham**

"Damiel Cartham, District 9!" The loud voice calls my name as I tremble from head to foot. I cross my arms nervously over my chest and begin to walk towards the unmarked room. As I walk in, I immediately notice that there is a crater on the side. Probably made by a bomb or something.

The game makers are eating pudding and drinking wine when I stand in front of them. Without hesitating, I begin to head towards the camouflage section. During the previous days of training, I found out that I was only good at one thing which was painting and camouflaging myself. It may not be enough but I might get lucky and hide myself until all the tributes kill of one another.

I visualize a gray and barren wasteland as the arena and begin to paint myself as such, overlapping various shades of gray so as to imitate different rocks. When I finish, I glance up at the game makers who are now eating treacle. A few nod their heads but they don't seem impressed.

Arthur looks up, surprised to see that I am finished so soon and disappointed to find my skill. "Dismissed," He tips his head towards the door.

I sigh and head to the bathrooms to wash myself up. I would be lucky if I would get at least a 5.

**Rosekiss Guidsir**

"Rosekiss Guidsir, District 9!"

I flip my long hair over my shoulder and strut into the room. One of the game makers who looks to be about twenty or so raises his eyebrows and eyes me, eyes focusing on my chest and below my hips. I purse my lips and stand in front of their table. They're eating some kind of desert and not really paying attention to me. For some reason, this irritates me.

"Well?" I demand making most of them look up, crumbs stuck to their faces. "Aren't you going to watch and see what I can do? That's what I'm here for, aren't I?"

"Well…What can you do?" A silver-haired woman with horn rimmed glasses asks me. Her nameplate reads 'Exely Fastis'. What a weird name.

"Bow and Arrow and knives." I huff, "Now are you going to watch me or should we stand here all day?"

"G-G-Go on." The twenty-something guy who was eyeing me earlier stutters, dropping his spoon on his plate. I snort and head towards the bows and arrows. There's a huge black bow there that had caught my eye when I walked in. It was a little bigger than what I used to practice with back home but it will do. I don't want to be marked as an easy target that uses only small weapons.

I string the bow with one of the sleek arrows, bending the string a little so that I could get the feel of it. It's smooth unlike my rough ones.

I bend back the string and let go of it immediately. It makes a swishing sound and the arrow lands point first at a seam on the wall at the other side. It shakes for a few seconds then goes still. By then, I am already aiming another arrow, this time at a notch on the wall just slightly above the head game maker. I shoot the arrow and it lands squarely on the notch. Arthur drops his goblet of wine in surprise and it clatters to the floor, spilling a pool of red.

I smirk and throw a couple of daggers at a saw dust bag that hangs from a rope. It bursts on the side, spilling a lot of sand on the floorboards. I look up expectantly at the game makers who are nodding their approval.

"Dismissed,"

* * *

**DISTRICT 10**

**Elyse Emmington**

"Elyse Emmington, District 10!" The jubilant voice is heard all over the room where the last remaining tributes sit.

"Good luck, Elyse. You'll need it." My district partner, thirteen-year-old Jarrick Flint, mutters.

"Uh…thanks," I say uncertainly. I take a deep breath and walk inside the room. By now, the game makers are drunk and two of them are laughing drunkenly at a joke Arthur is telling them. A silver-haired woman is hiccupping, her eyes glazing over.

I shake my head and try to ignore the words to a drinking song which they were singing. I block out their idiotic voices and pick up a small but graceful-looking bow. The arrows are elegant with dark crimson feathers at its tip. The point is very sharp too and as I run my fingers over it, it pricks me on my thumb. A drop of blood splatters to the floor but once again, I ignore it. I'll get it treated later.

I bend back the bow and string two arrows, letting go of it instantly. The arrows sail in a graceful arc on the air before landing on the targets just a few feet away from me. I string four more before tired and panting, I lay the bow down.

Arthur looks up, smacking his lips from the intoxicating wine he had been consuming. "D-D-Dishmished" He says drunkenly and then begins to laugh hysterically, pounding the table.

I roll my eyes, careful to conceal it from the game makers and walk out of the room.

**Jarrick Flint**

The harsh smell of strong spirits and liquor washes over me the instant I get inside the session room. I gag and choke, tears sprouting in my eyes. God, it smells like rotten eggs and Andrei's smelly socks in here. The smell gets worse the closer I get to the game makers so I carefully veer off to the other direction, treading my way through the various equipment towards the most basic weapon I could find. A piece of rope and three dummies.

Using a knife, I carefully cut the long coil of rope into three even lengths. The first one, I use to bound the dummy. The second one, I use to strangle the dummy until its straw-filled head drops to the floor, spilling hay. The third I use to make a crude noose. I fasten the loop around the last dummy's neck, tightening it and adjusting the knot. I grab the end and swing it around at my side in circles, letting go until it catches a beam at the ceiling and falls out on the other side. I walk to the other side and grasp the end of the rope, pulling and tugging with all my might until the dummy hangs seven feet into the air.

"You…may…nowsh…be…dishmished…"Arthur hiccups and grabs his goblet, gulping whatever liquid was there.

Nodding and trying not to breathe through my nose, I quickly exit the noxious room.

* * *

**DISTRICT 11**

**Barley Dawson**

"B-B-Barley Dawson, district 11!" With my heart thundering away at my chest, I stand up shakily and begin to walk towards the room. When Jarrick Flint, the boy who went in before me came out, he said that the room smelled like rotten eggs and his older brother's socks. I didn't believe him but now I see-or smell-how wrong I was. The room smelled as if a cartload of stink bombs dropped inside and that's not even cutting it close.

I spot the pile of empty liquor bottles at the side. So that was where the smell was coming from. The spirits and also the game makers' breaths. Manure would seem like an expensive perfume compared to this pigsty. No offense to pigs.

Trying to ignore the freaking smell, I pick my way towards a small table holding various kinds of scythes. In school, we had studied about scythes. Scythes were first used in an ancient country called Egypt and were even used by people who had some sort of magic called druids, if my memory serves me correct.

I pick up two even-sized scythes and call a practice man forward. He grabs a sword and smiles uglily at me. I return him with a smirk and advance towards him.

The fight is short, only lasting a few minutes before the my scythe is hooked around the practice man's neck and he is on his knees, my other scythe pointed straight at his chest. His large sword lies a few feet away from us.

"Dimished," Arthur says intelligibly

I turn my head slightly to look at them before letting go of the practice man and the scythes which clatter at the floor. I make a quick exit out of that foul-smelling purgatory, breathing deeply once I was outside.

**Feryl**

I stand up quickly just as they call my name. I can't wait for this stupid session to be over. I'm starving since I only ate a piece of toast for breakfast since I felt like puking a while ago. Well, the game makers better see what I can do or else I just might throttle someone.

I glance up at the pigs, I mean game makers. They're singing some kind of old drinking song. I think this one was called 99 Bottles of Beer on the wall. Ugh, they have faces only a mother could love.

But whatever, I'm not hear to poke fun at the Capitol. I'm here to win this stupid game.

So I head towards the knives section and grab two of the largest daggers. I step in front of a dummy and begin a mock battle with it. I lunge and quickly slide my knife over the dummy's throat. The hay-filled head drops to the floor, spilling straw all around us.

I look up at the game makers but they all ignore me. A couple of them nod their heads and scribble something on their notepads but most of them, including the head game makers, have their eyes fastened on some creamy chicken an Avox just set before them.

I grit my teeth and glare up at them but they don't even notice me. I give up and stalk out of the room.

* * *

**District 12**

**Karter Hall**

I push my new glasses that my stylist gave me up my nose and walk inside the long room nervously. The game makers are sober right now. They're chewing on some oranges and apples. The fruity smell should at least boost my confidence but instead, I want to vomit.

The head game maker, Arthur, has his mouth filled with fruits so he just nods at me to go on and show them what I've got.

I unfurl a thick coil of rope and tie two bronze knives at each end. I call one of the practice men forward and he starts to lunge at me with a five-foot sword. I twirl my rope around and it lashes out at the man. The knife grazes his arm slightly but it still draws blood. The cut is shallow enough that it stops quickly but it's a testament to what I can do.

"Di-Di-Dismissed!" I look up and my shoulders slump. The game makers are drinking again.

**Luna Star**

I pull back my dark and silver-streaked hair in a tight ponytail so that it can better show off my…uh…creepy eyes. I flip it over my shoulder and gape at Karter who exits the room looking incredulous.

He and I have become quite good friends lately. He listens to me and doesn't mind my appearance. It will be hard to kill him after he defended me from the District 3 tribute who called me the spawn of Satan. No fights were incurred but I saw Karter's kindness.

"What happened?" I asked him

He shakes his head. "I wound a practice man and they're still concerned about liquor!"

I snort. "Well they better pay attention to me." I give him a small smile and walk inside the room. Sure enough, the game makers are drinking.

"OKAY! LISTEN UP! IF ALL OF YOU DON'T WATCH ME, I SWEAR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN TONIGHT AND KILL YOU AND HIDE YOUR BODIES UNDER YOUR STINKY BEDS. I WILL CUT OFF YOUR HEADS AND DISPLAY THEM DURING THE ARENA! ARE WE CLEAR!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

All of them turn to me fearfully and nod their heads. They put down their gold goblets filled with spirits and sober up, giving them their undivided attention.

"Good," I say sweetly and look around the room. Nice, this room is filled with every weapon you could imagine. There are even sebons or tiny little throwing needles which are my favorite weapons to use since they're so easy to handle.

I pick up a couple dozen and my eyes settle on an apple, cornered inside a roasted pig's mouth. I narrow my eyes and carefully pick out six sebons. I throw them one after the other and they land neatly on the apple. The head game maker flinches back, cowering in his seat as I pick my next target, the giant flask of wine on the center of the table.

I cradle the sebons in my hand and aim. My aim's good and the needles penetrate through the flask. It creates tiny little holes in it where the blood red spirit spills out, drenching the table cloth and the floor.

I smile at the game makers and walk fluidly out of the room.

* * *

**District 13**

**Kessa Noel**

The game makers watch me from the moment I enter the room to when I carefully pick out knives. That girl, Luna, must have scared them when it was her turn. Thank God for Luna Star.

I pick out a bronze knife and a small vial filled with a green liquid. The poison inside wouldn't kill you but you would just wake up with a nasty headache. It's good enough for me.

I finish dipping the tip of the knife in the poison and call one of the practice men forward. He hesitates, shakes his head and lunges at me with his spear. I counter his attack easily and drops of green liquid fall to the floor. I disarm him in my next move and graze his shoulder. He closes his eyes, shudders for a moment and collapses to the floor. He's still breathing, though.

"Dismissed." One of the game makers say

**Jacob Durnham**

I walk inside nervously and stare at the game makers for about five minutes before the head game maker clears his throat.

"Aren't you going to do anything?"

I shake my head. "I can't do anything. I can't handle a weapon, I don't know about edible plants, I can't fight to save my life and I paint like a toddler. Simply put, I'll die."

He stares at me. "Then you may be dismissed."

I roll my eyes and say thank you and go out of the room. It wasn't that I didn't care. I did but what good would it do if I started to aim an arrow and suddenly launch it at a game maker. My family would probably be killed. No, it was either I get killed and my family wouldn't have to go along with me or we all die.

Given any day, I would always choose Option 1.

* * *

**[A/N: So to get the scores, I included a point of view from a Capitol Resident, Lily van der Eemstra. I got the idea from MaryaBadicia's SYOT fanfic and I hope you don't mind that I used your idea. Lily will also make more appearances later on in the story.]**

"Lily! The scores are on!" Mom shouts at me

"Coming!" I yell back. I fix my hair up in a ponytail and run downstairs. Everybody knows that the tributes' scores are one of the most important factors in the games. A low score will get you absolutely no sponsors whereas a high score will get you loads.

"Welcome Capitol citizens to the score sessions!" Casimir Solomon says proudly. "We now bring you, District 1!"

The screen shows a picture of a dark haired boy. His name flashes on the screen below. 'Stephen Fray' and his score follows. He gets a 9. Not too bad for District 1 but not too good either.

The picture changes to a slim girl who's looking way too serious. Shimmerly Tark gets a ten.

"District 2!" Casimir Solomon's voice gets back onscreen.

A dark haired girl is named Zooey Castiel. She has blue eyes and is at least sixteen. They flash her score on the screen below. Zooey gets a 9 too. The game makers must have been pretty harsh today.

A boy is shown next, Luke Farhills. He gets a 5.

"District 3!"

There's a brunette on screen named Brianna Sanders. The game makers have given her a 4.

Then a totally gorgeous guy's picture is flashed. He has messy, jet black hair and jade green eyes. He's tall and lanky and his name is Drendtis Hemlock Thorn.

Drendtis gets an 11. Woah. That must be a pretty awesome session for the game makers for them to give a tribute the second highest score.

"District 4!"

A pale girl is shown on screen. Her hair is dark and comes up to her waist and her eyes are ice blue. 'Lena Zaria' is shown below her face. Then her score flashes. It's a six. Not bad, Lena. Not bad at all.

Her district partner is named Lucca Real. He has messy, golden brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He's cute and muscular. Lucca gets a 10.

"District 5!"

Aislinn Seraphina comes onscreen. The game makers have given her the score of 9. Her district partner, Thomas Vesper, gets a harsh score which was a 5. Now I'm really rooting for Drendtis Hemlock Thorn.

"District 6!"

A boy named Cloud Rivera comes onto the screen. He only got a 7. His district partner, Tomasia Rose Everthorne, got a 9.

"District 7!"

Addie Cohen's picture is plastered on the screen. She gets a 6 too. Kale Teller, meanwhile, gets a 10. It looks like Drendtis Thorn had gotten the highest score of an 11. Kale Teller places next. In the hunky category, though, Lucca Real is second.

"District 8!"

I wince as they show a picture of a girl named Detra Pristine Manning. The game makers have given her the harsh score of a 4. Her partner, Dimitri Retnov, gets an 8.

"District 9!"

It's the beautiful girl, Rosekiss Guidsir, who's next. Her score is an…11! It looks like she and Drendtis Hemlock Thorn are tied in. Daniel Cartham, her partner, is a disgrace. He gets a 3. I wonder what he did.

"District 10!"

A thirteen-year-old boy's face is onscreen. His name is Jarrick Flint. His score is a 4 while his partner, Elyse Emmington, gets a 10. Elyse would also probably be a top candidate for sponsors.

"District 11!"

Barley Dawson's face is now onscreen. He gets a 6. His partner, Feryl, a light and petite girl gets a 7.

"District 12!"

The boy onscreen is named Karter Hall. He gets an 8. Then his demonic partner, Luna Star, the girl with the freaky eyes is onscreen too. I can't believe it! Luna gets an…an…11! Just like Drendtis Thorn and Rosekiss Guidsir!

"Aaaannnddd….District 13!"

A blond boy's face is plastered on the TV. His name is Jacob Durnham. He gets a 0. Poor thing. His partner, Kessa Noel, gets an 8.

"And that's it for the scores! We hope to see you again next time! Tune in for the…Hunger Games!" Casimir Solomon shouts enthusiastically then the Seal of Panem and the Hunger Games Special is done.

* * *

**POINTS:**

**ThePrettyReckless:** 215 points

**MaryaBadicia:** 195 points

**zDarkAngels:** 20 points

**I . LOVE. ACTION:** 130 points

**PuppyLove2004:** 70 points

**Hungergames8:** 155 points

**DV Anime Productions:** 35 points

**carynnn:** 35 points

**Lovez Harry Potter: **95 points

**ignorant . little . fluffy . tail: **65 points

**icy . hearted . angel: **20 points

**moonlightoftwilight: **160 points

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: **30 points

**Ryan Dodge: **55 points

**Retrak52: **50 points

**Jonas Remus: **40 points

**xmiichelleyx: **165 points

**LotsOfBooksLuver: **15 points

**I am the FIRE: **55 points

**Aylona: **25 points

**chocolateorange123: **155 points

**The unknown banana: **10 points

**aireagle92: **10 points

**Bibliophile1318: **65 points

**I heart manga 89: **50 points

**Marigold Dove: **145 points

**Snowstorm XD: **25 points

**Loves2ReadandStuff: **65 points

* * *

**Question for the day:**

_Which character in The Hunger Games liked strawberries?  
_

**Answer to the previous question is:**

_Foxface_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Please follow me on twitter: KayDeexoxo**

**I'm focusing on 3 of my stories as of now: Diamond Tears, Letters to Juliet and this. I'll also be updating Jonah Wizard Revealed, hopefully, tomorrow. As of now, I don't have internet connection and my word document is fried because of a stupid virus:( **

**I'm so lucky, right? It's Christmas break and that's the time my computer got fried because of a virus! **

**I'm writing this on internet cafes or on my aunt's laptop. LMAO.**

**I'll be holding the game makers session along with the scores in one chapter:)) **

**Thank you for waiting for this chapter!  
**


	17. The Bloodbath

**OUR DAILY SONG INSPIRATION!**

_We can leave this world,_  
_ Leave it all behind,_  
_ We can steal this car if your folks don't mind,_  
_ We can live forever if you've got the time._

_I'll tell you all how the story ends_  
_ Well, the good guys die and the bad guys win (who cares?)_  
_ It ain't about all the friends you made_  
_ But the graffiti they write on your grave_

_-Save Yourself and I'll Hold Them Back by My Chemical Romance_

* * *

**Shimmerly Tark**

We're in a freaking swamp! A swamp! Why did they have to choose this of all places! They could have chosen a forest, but no! Where the heck are we going to find food here in the swamp! The fish here are yucky and we'd be an idiot if we try to hunt and kill a crocodile!

I begin to count the seconds…The cornucopia is gleaming although there's no sun. It's a mere fifty feet dash from my position. In front of me, I can see a loaf of bread and a small bottle of what looks to be iodine. I squint my eyes and make out a long, silver spear a few meters away from me. That's the one I want.

Above the cornucopia is also a huge tent. The careers will surely be trying to climb that horn to get to that.

There's a loud boom and I'm up and running. I grab the loaf of bread first and clutch it to my chest. There's no time to go back and retrieve the iodine. I reach out my hand to grab the spear but someone manages to snag it before me. I look up and see that it's Drendtis Thorn from District 3.

"That's mine," I growl, making a move to snatch the spear from his hand

"Finders keepers, losers weepers." He taunts just before he jabs the weapon at me

The point enters my back and I drop my loaf of bread. I crumple to the ground. Pain is exploding in me everywhere. Drendtis has run towards the cornucopia, leaving me behind.

The pain won't stop…It's becoming unbearable. I can't move my body. Every part of me is already numb.

I begin to see flashes of light. My life flashes before me and I close my eyes.

Then…there's nothing.

* * *

**Luke Farhills**

Damn…Shimmerly had just been killed. I saw it with my own eyes. She's lying there on the ground now, curled up. Her eyes are closed and she's not breathing.

She's gone.

I shake my mind off her death and continue to sprint towards the cornucopia. I'm already holding a pack of dried fruit and a green backpack. I'm only a few meters away from the giant horn when there's a breeze that rushes past me and a sharp sting flares up. The pain quickly spreads from my back to my whole torso and to my arms and legs. I drop to the ground, writhing and screaming in agony.

"I'm sorry, Luke!" Cloud Rivera screams at me from somewhere behind me. I writhe in pain again and that's when the arrow impales me.

Then the darkness falls over me.

* * *

**Zooey Castiel**

I sidestep a fallen body, realizing that it was Luke Farhills. The point of the arrow is peeking from his chest and I resist the urge to throw up. I was glad that I didn't know Luke that well.

I bend down and retrieve his green backpack, slinging the straps over my shoulders. I am already carrying a sword and a dozen daggers.

I sprint towards the cornucopia when the air whistles past my ear. I turn to look back and see that it's Thomas Vesper who threw the small, silver dagger. It missed me but by only an inch.

I stop for a moment and firmly take hold of my sword hilt. I run towards him, my sword raised, and stabs his throat. Blood spurts from him, spattering my face. He crumples to the ground, his eyes open and staring wide at me.

With one smooth stroke, I cut off the rest of his head from his body. The head rolls forward, the veins still attached.

With an apology to the dead boy before me, I start running towards the fog.

* * *

**Jacob Dunham**

I want to scream for joy. I'm already at the base of the golden cornucopia. I can still hear the sounds of fighting behind me. There are a couple of screams and yells but I ignore those.

The ground before me is littered with weapons. I choose the silver bow and a quiver full of arrows. I also grab an orange backpack and a small loaf of bread.

"Sorry Dunham but I think you have what I want." A demonic voice from behind me says. I don't even have time to turn as something struck me from behind.

I turn my torso around and see that a bronze sword has been impaled at my lower back. The weird girl, Luna Star, is smiling angelically at me, holding another sword.

I collapse to the ground, eyes wide open. Luna calmly takes my backpack and stuffs the bread inside it. She slings the bow and quiver on her back and surveys me.

"Well, I think I can't leave you like that." She pulls out the sword from my back and wipes the blood from it on my shirt.

She raises it again and stabs me on my chest. There's pain everywhere. She raises it up again and pushes it down slowly on my throat.

I can't breath and I'm suffocating. A blanket is being pushed upwards my nose. I don't want to go yet. I can see stars above me. The distant screams are fading. The pain is fading.

I smile as I succumb to the blackness.

* * *

**Lena Zaria**

I gasp for breath, clutching my side. I'm already in the forest. A little to my left is a murky pond. There's an eerie silence as I walk forward, holding the few things I had been able to grab at the Cornucopia.

I walk on until the I can't hear the sounds of battle anymore. I climb a large tree with moss dripping from it and settle on the lowest branch. Leaves hide me from any outsiders but it gives me a good view of who is coming.

I had been able to save a yellow backpack and a small knife. I lay the knife beside me and open the backpack. Inside are a few necessities. A pair of socks, dried fruit, an empty water bottle and another knife. I slide my dagger inside and close it again.

It is a few hours before I see the careers. There are five of them.

There's Stephen from District 1, Zooey from District 2 and Brianna and Drendtis from District 4. I can feel butterflies in my stomach as I wait for Lucca to appear. I don't inhale but breathe again when I see his dark figure walking towards the other careers.

He shakes his head, his hair damp from the fog. "Lena?"

"Gone," Drendtis spat out. He's holding a long spear and a bow. There's also a quiver full of arrows on his back. "One less people to kill. I already killed Cartham from District 9 but I could do with a few more."

"What do you mean gone?" Lucca demands

Brianna shrugs. She's holding a sword and a big hammer. A large backpack is slung over her shoulders. "Didn't see her at the bloodbath,"

"She can't be gone!" Lucca is in full panic mode now. If I didn't appear soon, that fool was going to expose our secret to the whole of Panem.

"I'm not gone," I call out. I lightly jump in front of them, surprising everyone.

"Good…Anyone know a good place to crash?" Stephen is our leader. The boy from District 2 was supposed to be our leader but something tells me he isn't going to be here anytime soon.

"Let's check our supplies first," Zooey says reasonably

I lead them to the base of the tree where we sit down. The air is damp and murky and a creepy silence descends upon us.

"I've got a sword and a pack of beef," Lucca lays his supplies on the ground

"That's all you've got?" Drendtis sneers

"Drendtis," Stephen says sharply.

Drendtis merely scowls at him and lays down the provisions he had been able to gather. Besides from his spear and arrows, he had also managed to get a sheet of plastic and a small blanket.

Zooey goes next. She has a bronze sword, a green backpack and a few daggers. Stephen makes her open the backpack and things tumble out from it. A sleeping bag, a bottle of iodine and a thick coil of rope.

Stephen has gathered night-vision sunglasses and a sword.

I plunk down my backpack and sit back down. Lucca catches my eye and gives me a slight smile.

Brianna has a loaf of bread and an empty water bottle. Besides that, she also has a large knife.

"We should be able to scope out the cornucopia tomorrow. The others fled right after you did, Lena. The tent and the other useful things are still inside. I rigged up a couple of bombs that only I can defuse around the cornucopia. It should be pretty safe." Drendtis makes another jab at me

Stephen's brow is furrowed. "Who's dead?"

Lucca shrugs. "I suppose we'll know later on."

"Do you think the whole of the arena is a swamp?" Brianna asks. "I mean, we can't get enough food in a swamp. The only things that live here are alligators, frogs, salamanders and snakes."

"There are also some ducks and herons." Zooey says quietly

"We'll figure out the area tomorrow. Right now, we all need some sleep. Lena, you take first watch. Wake Zooey up after four hours." Stephen says

I can feel my eyelids going heavy but I won't give Drendtis the satisfaction of falling asleep during my watch.

"No. Lena's pretty tired. I'll take first watch." Lucca is quick to notice my body language

Thanks. I mouth at him as the others lie on the ground, their eyes drifting shut.

I do the same and in a few seconds, I'm fast asleep.

* * *

**Jarrick Flint**

I pause to catch my breath, gasping for air. A small backpack is slung over my shoulders and I'm about thirty feet into the forest. After grabbing a few supplies, I made a mad dash towards the swamp. Now, I'm alone and there's silence all around me with the occasional splash of the water.

I walk towards a leafy tree and sit down at its base. Opening my backpack, I discover that a sleeping bag and a pack of dried fruit and beef are in there. There's also a water bottle but to my disgust, it's empty.

I climb the tree quickly and settle on the second lowest branch. There's a large hole in the tree trunk and I can easily fit in. I stash my backpack inside and lower myself. It's a tight fit but it'll have to do. I camouflage the entrance using a few leaves from the tree.

It's raining that night and there are flashes of lighting, but no thunder. I huddle inside my hole, desperately trying to get warm. My breath comes out in little puffs of smoke and I rub my hands together.

There are five loud bangs that comes from the cannons. Five has died today, only twenty-one left. I extend my body out of the whole and look up at the sky. The screen is flashing the faces of the dead tributes.

There's Shimmerly Tark from District 1 and Luke Farhills from District 2. There are also two boys, whom I don't know from Districts 5 and 9. Then there's Jacob Durnham from District 13.

The seal of Panem flashes and I know that it's done. I'm probably safe, for now.

Huddling again for warmth, I open the backpack and begin to eat a piece of dried fruit.

**Kessa Noel

* * *

**

Jacob is dead. I look up at his innocent face as it flashes at me from the sky. How could he be dead? I only talked to him just before the glass capsule took us up to the arena! He couldn't be!

But he's gone. The person I counted on to be my ally is gone.

I walk on, trying not to imagine what sort of creatures lived in this bloody swamp. The night is cold and I'm finally forced to stop walking when the light drizzle begins to ride out into a storm.

There are a couple of rocks before me and a small cave a little above that. Ignoring the wet stones, I begin to climb. It's a hard process but I finally manage to get to the top. I feel like shouting or something but my tired body protests.

I had managed to secure a dozen knives at the cornucopia and a small bottle. I thought it was iodine but now I grin when I see the label. It's tracker-jacker venom. There's enough poison in the bottle to kill a whole district.

I quickly uncork the bottle and begin to dip my knives in it. The bottle is still half full by the time I'm done.

There's a slight scuffle just outside the entrance. I'm poised to throw my knife when a shivering girl enters. Her hair is a vibrant orange, the only color that stands in this damp cave.

"Who are you?" I lower my knife

"E-E-Elyse Emmington. D-D-District Ten." The girl is shivering, her entire body soaked. She is holding a bow and arrow but apart from that, nothing.

"I'm Kessa Noel. District 13." I hastily drop my knife and invite her to come closer to me, away from the raging winds of the storm.

By midnight, we are both shivering. Elyse has agreed to an alliance with me. If we could find another guy, it would be enough to last me for the next few days.

"What else have you got?" I say quietly, rubbing my hands together

"Nothing else. I was standing next to the guy from District 13 when that demon killed him. It was the only thing closest to me so I grabbed it and ran." Elyse explains

"Jacob was killed by Luna?" I ask, just to make sure

"Luna? The girl with the silver-blue and red eyes?" Elyse frowns. "Yes. That's her."

"Well, get some sleep. I'll take first watch. I'll wake you up in the morning." I try to remain upbeat for the older girl's sake.

Elyse nods and lies down, wrapping her jacket tighter around herself. For a few moments, there's nothing but silence. Then I finally hear Elyse's soft and even breathing, telling me that she's finally asleep.

* * *

**POINTS:**

**ThePrettyReckless:** 225 points

**MaryaBadicia:** 195 points

**zDarkAngels:** 20 points

**I . LOVE. ACTION:** 130 points

**PuppyLove2004:** 70 points

**Hungergames8:** 170 points

**DV Anime Productions:** 35 points

**carynnn:** 35 points

**Lovez Harry Potter: **110 points

**ignorant . little . fluffy . tail: **65 points

**icy . hearted . angel: **20 points

**moonlightoftwilight: **160 points

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: **30 points

**Ryan Dodge: **55 points

**Retrak52: **50 points

**Jonas Remus: **55 points

**xmiichelleyx: **180 points

**LotsOfBooksLuver: **15 points

**I am the FIRE: **55 points

**Aylona: **25 points

**chocolateorange123: **170 points

**The unknown banana: **10 points

**aireagle92: **10 points

**Bibliophile1318: **75 points

**I heart manga 89: **50 points

**Marigold Dove: **145 points

**Snowstorm XD: **30 points

**Loves2ReadandStuff: **65 points

**Hungergames-Chlerek-lover: **5 points

* * *

**Death Toll**

**Shimmerly Tark: District 1**

**Luke Farhills: District 2**

**Thomas Vesper: District 5**

**Daniel Cartham: District 9**

**Jacob Dunham: District 13  
**

* * *

**Question for the day:**

_Which district did Finnick Odair come from? _

**Answer to the previous question is:**

_The Mayor from District 12 or The Mayor or Mayor Undersee_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Please follow me on twitter: KayDeexoxo**

**So because I'm nice and it's my birthday on the 15th of January, I decided to give you guys two chapters in a week! **

**LOL, and it's been the one you've all been dying (sorry for the pun) for! The official start of the 213th Hunger Games! **

**Anyway, since the bloodbath is done and I'm sorry if I killed less people than you've hoped for, you can now start sponsoring your tributes or the other tributes! The sponsoring officially starts now! Just PM me on what you want your tribute to have and I'll be sure to give it to him/her.**

**May the odds be ever in your favor!**


	18. Arena Day 1

**OUR DAILY SONG INSPIRATION!**

_When people tell you what you'll never do - "Yes I Can"_  
_ You wanna be apart of something new - "Yes I Can"_  
_ "Yes I Can"_  
_ "Yes I Can"_  
_ If you believe in making history - "Yes I Can"_  
_ You wanna help us shape the industry - "Yes I Can"_  
_ "Yes I Can"_  
_ "Yes I Can"_

_-Yes I Can by Christian Beadles_

* * *

**Tomasia Everthorne, District 6**

I wake up, not knowing where I was. Then I remember. I'm in a freaking swamp in the freaking games!

I look around me. It seems as if I had slept on a tree branch. The weapons I had been able to gather at the cornucopia are stashed in a small hole in the trunk. I had been only able to gather a double edged sword and a bow and arrow but it'll be enough to last me a day.

I have no way of knowing what time it is. The sun can't penetrate through the thick leaves of the trees. The marsh is still damp, dark and dreary. It's like being underground and well…I'm afraid of being underground.

My stomach grumbles and I realize that I'm hungry. But where will I find food in this freaking purgatory? I have no chance of battling a crocodile alone and I'd like to see you try and make me eat snake.

Then I remember. My friend, Dani, was always a sucker for geography back at school. She told me that there are ducks and herons living in a swamp.

Barely hiding my glee, I jump down on the ground and trudge on. The air is cool and damp with fog and it cools my sweating body.

It's a long time before I finally find nests in the trees. They're a little high up but I can clearly see a few birds from my position. I take out my bow and arrow and take aim. I bend back the string and release the arrow. There's a startled squeal and a few feathers float down. Then a bird, probably a heron, falls down on the ground beside me.

I grab the heron and wrap it in a few leaves. I'll clean it later. I begin to climb the tree and make out the figure of the heron's nest. There are three eggs sitting on it. Perfect. It's just enough to quell my hunger for a day or two.

I quickly grab the eggs and being careful not to break them, slowly start to descend. I make a small pouch out of the leaves and place the eggs there. Grabbing the leaf-wrapped heron and my pouch, I walked on in search of someone I could ally myself with.

* * *

**Feryl, District 11  
**

I'm hungry.

The last time I ate was in the Capitol. Now, I'm in a bloody swamp and I can't hung. I only got a stupid sheet of plastic and until someone gives me a weapon, I'm dead.

See, I had to run away from the cornucopia fast. Zooey Castiel was staring right at me and someone had already grabbed the bow I had my eyes on. So I fled to the right. Nobody followed me and I'm pretty sure I was alone.

The air is cold and musty and I'm on alert for a crocodile or anything. I hate swamps but it's a good thing that I'm alone here. It would give me a few more days to live, if I didn't die of starvation first.

There's a rustling sound behind me and I turn. There's no one there. "Barley?" I whisper, hoping to see the boy from my district.

The air whistles and something pierces my stomach. I cough up blood and crumple to the ground. I had dropped my bow in the process but now I crawl towards it, my hand reaching out.

A foot kicks it away from me and I look up in surprise. It's the boy from District 7. He had looked weak from Day 1. Now I realize that he will fight to the death. Since there were no cannons that were heard today, I guess I'm the first to die ever since the bloodbath at the cornucopia.

The boy looks at me with wide, apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs as he spears my heart with a small knife

It's the last thing I hear before I slip away.

* * *

**Stephen Fray, District 1  
**

I'm awakened by the sound of the cannon booming. I scramble up and realize that Lucca is standing up too. I realize that he had been up on watch all night.

"Wh-who is it?" I ask

He shakes his head and shrugs. "I don't know but we better wake the others up. The killer could be near here."

I nod and help him wake up the others. Drendtis stands up immediately, his hand on his spear. He looks in all directions, narrowing his eyes and fingering the sharp point of his spear.

"So, what do we do now?" Brianna asks

"Let's scout this place." I say after a moment's pause. "There might be something hidden behind the swamp."

"Like what? A bakery?" Drendtis sneers, "Food would be good right now just so you know…Captain."

I look at him for a moment. It would be easy to kill this boy but it would be a major blow to our pack. He was a great asset even if he was irritating all the time.

I nod. "Right. Do you want to dip into our supplies already or do you want to hunt?"

Lena shakes her head. "We have to go back to the cornucopia and stalk out what food is left there."

There's a moment's hesitation until everyone agrees. I lead the way, my sword ready at all times. We finally get to the cornucopia. There's still blood all around but the supplies are still there. I set Lucca and Drendtis to the task of climbing the horn and pulling out the provisions. Brianna, Zooey and Lena would gather all the supplies that were lying around. Meanwhile, I approached our metal plates from yesterday and began to study the explosives that were lined up.

"We could easily detonate those and put them as traps," Drendtis mutters. I hadn't realized that he had come up behind me.

I bite my lip. "Think you can do it?"

He snorts. "I've been playing with explosives ever since I was born. Give me a couple of minutes." He lays down his weapons and sets to work.

I approach the others. "What did you get?"

Zooey surveys our supplies and answers for the others. "A tent, five sleeping bags, a couple of spears, hatchets, axes, swords, daggers and a trident. There's also a crate of apples and oranges and about fifteen packs of biscuits."

"We can't carry all these." Brianna says

"But if we stay here, the game makers will surely call up mutts to try and drag us out." Lucca says

A plan began to formulate in my mind. Just as I was about to speak up, Drendtis approaches us holding twenty-six bombs in his hand. He was sweaty but he was grinning for once. "Done!" He announces

"Okay, here's what we do." I say to our pack, "We carry what we can carry and leave a few of the food behind. We place them in strategic locations and rig up a few explosives in them. When anybody approaches…boom!"

Drendtis is looking pretty excited at the idea. "Sounds pretty good to me!"

"Then let's do it." Lena says

* * *

**Capitol Citizens**

**Lily van der Eeemstra**

The games are on their second day already and I cannot believe I'm stuck at school! Yesterday was a holiday to celebrate the official start of the 213th Hunger Games but I wasn't even home at that time! Mother nagged me to stock up on food and provisions since prices go up during the games.

Okay, so I'm addicted to the games. Everybody says so. My boyfriend, Jev, and my best friends; Sadie, Scarlett and Eric.

Thank God my mom bought me a Hunger Games communiphone. It's sort of a cellphone but instead of text messages, it gives you hourly updates of the games. It's totally cool and the best thing is, I'm the only one in school who has them! Thank my lucky stars that my mom is an influential woman in the Capitol.

"Hey babe." Jev hugs me from behind and begins to kiss my neck

"Not now!" I swat at him playfully but impatiently

"Why not?" He demanded

"Hello? Games update!" I practically scream at him. Honestly, Jev is so clueless at times.

"Oh my gosh, Lily! How are the games?" Sadie and Scarlett come up to me, squealing, Eric trailing behind them looking moody again. Eric is Scarlett's boyfriend but they have a on-and-off relationship. Right now, it seems to be off but I bet I'd find them later making out on the third floor stairwell.

"I don't know! I was just checking it out." My friends gather around me as I switch on my communiphone. For a moment, it's just the seal of Panem and then the Games announcer, Casimir Solomon, appears on the screen.

"Good afternoon citizens of the Capitol. Today, we bring onto you the hourly update of the Hunger Games!"

The screen flickers and snapshots from the bloodbath come up to the screen. "The bloodbath death count has reached up to five people only. Shimmerly Tark from District 1, Luke Farhills from District 2, Thomas Vesper form District 5, Daniel Cartham from District 9 and Jacob Durnham from District 13. Shimmerly and Daniel were both killed by Drendtis Hemlock Thorn. Luke Farhills was killed by Cloud Rivera and Thomas Vesper by Zooey Castiel and Jacob Durnham by Luna Star"

The photos are gruesome. Shimmerly has a spear stuck on her back and her head has been cut off, Luke's body impaled through his heart. Thomas had his head sawed off and Daniel Cartham had a sword upon his neck."

"Awesome," Sadie murmured. We all shush her.

"And just an hour ago, Feryl from District 11 has been killed by Kale Teller from District 7."

They showed a video of Feryl walking around, whisper her district partner's name and the ax that quickly strikes her in the stomach. She crawls towards her bow but Kale Teller is quick to kick it away from her. He mutters something that the camera mutes and stabs Feryl in the stomach.

"The Careers have scoped out the Cornucopia," Casimir speaks again, showing the video clip of the Career pack gathering stuff from the golden horn. Typical.

"And the Capitol's favorite, Drendtis Thorn, has decided to show a little bit of initiative!"

We watch a video and realize what the careers are doing. They have placed a small pile of food in a couple of locations and Drendtis rigs them up with bombs. When other tributes would approach the food, they're gone.

"And that's it for your hourly update!" The seal of Panem and the communiphone lies dead in my hands

* * *

**Dimitri Retnov, District 8  
**

I am proud of my achievements at the Cornucopia yesterday morning. After Shimmerly Tark had been killed, I had cut off her head with a lance that I had managed to get. That would be my revenge on her when she had called me an idiot prick the day the interviews started.

I'm standing on a slimy clearing, far away from a swamp. It's secluded by a couple of trees that have branches hanging low. Even though it's morning, the light is dim. I can still see what's in front of me but only the shadows.

I'm hungry. I prepare a small fire, the smoke would be hidden by the foliage and the leaves and also the darkness. I stroke the flames carefully but I stamp them out if they get too high.

A noise above makes me jump and I look up in surprise and satisfaction. There are two birds that seem to be mating on the branches above me.

Breakfast is served.

* * *

**Rosekiss Guidsir, District 9  
**

I walk around the swamp, feeling proud of myself. I had charmed the boys back at the cornucopia, leading them to spare myself. I lucked out. I had scoped out three knives and a bow and arrow and also a yellow backpack. When I looked inside, there was another knife, an empty water bottle and a pack of dried beef. I'm eating a strip of beef right now, to quell my hunger.

There's a boy ahead of me, arms poised as if to shoot something. He quickly brings down two birds with a swing of his lance. The birds land beside them and I realize they are herons. I don't even notice how hungry I am before I see those birds.

I adjust the neckline of my shirt a little lower so that it would reveal a little bit of my cleavage. Mom would be irritated but that's how I plan to survive. Who said that I needed to do it the bloodiest and most gruesome way?

"Hey," I call out, stepping from behind my hiding place

The boy quickly turns around. He had white blond hair that came up to his ears. He had a bronze stud earring on his right ear and his eyes were dark black.

He pointed his lance towards my chest. I smirked as his eyes focused on it, widening a little.

"Honey, my eyes are up here." I say, dropping my weapons. A pretty bold move.

"What do you want?" He snarls although the effect is ruined as he keeps his eyes trained on my chest.

"I'm Rosekiss Guidsir. District 9. How about you?" I ask in a pleasant tone

He lowered his lance a little and looked at me straight in the eye. "Dimitri Retnov. District 8. Now I repeat, what do you want?"

I smile seductively at him and move in closer. "Simple. Do you suppose we could be allies? I really need a friend…" I trail my fingers up his arm and silently laugh as he flinches slightly.

"Well…I suppose so…I mean…" He trails off, eyes still fixed on my chest

"Fab! Do you know where I could find food?" I look at him, using my puppy-dog face that most people can't resist.

"There's my game over there…" Perfect. Dimitri Retnov has completely let down his guard. This should be easy.

"And you expect me to eat it raw?" I say aghast

"Um…not exactly…" He doesn't have time to say anything more since I had drawn out my knife and stabbed him in his stomach. I pull out my knife and drive him to the ground. He looks at me, anger and betrayal on his face.

"W-Why…H-h-how?" He coughs up blood

"A word to the wise, hun. Never trust anybody." My voice is sweet like sugar or syrup as I stab him in the heart. I watch as Dimitri closes his eyes and breathes his final breath.

"Kara…" he whispers before his body goes limp

The boom of the cannon surprises me and I clean my bloody knife on Dimitri's shirt. I grab the herons that he had just shot, wrap them up in leaves as best as I could and slung them over my shoulder. I retrieve my other weapons from where they lie and go off to the other direction.

* * *

**Lucca Real, District 4  
**

The cannon booms again just as we reach the end of the swamp. The air here is becoming humid, a sign that Stephen says that there will be another area in the arena.

We've been walking for hours, stopping only to rest and to eat our food. All of us are thirsty but we have no water.

"Drendtis and I will scout. Lucca, stay here with the boys." Stephen commands us

Our packs are full with the food we have gathered from the cornucopia. Drendtis is the one who is carrying the tent. We had been laying food traps all day in locations where we knew the other tributes would find them.

When they returned, Drendtis and Stephen's eyes are both bright. "We've found something!" Stephen says excitedly

We hurry on until we get to the edge of the swamp where a surprise is waiting for us. The whole of the arena wasn't a swamp after all! At the edge of the marsh was a jungle with lots of green vegetation and game. There was even a lake in front of us!

"Water," Lena moans and almost mechanically, walks towards the lake

"We need to purify it first." Stephen insists

After the designated thirty minutes, we all drink thirstily. We fill up all of our jugs and just rest there in the sunshine, glad to be out of that creepy swamp.

"So what do we do now?" Brianna asks

"Simple…we rest for now and wait for our prey." Drendtis suggests calmly

* * *

**POINTS:**

**ThePrettyReckless:** 225 points

**MaryaBadicia:** 195 points

**zDarkAngels:** 20 points

**I . LOVE. ACTION:** 145 points

**PuppyLove2004:** 85 points

**Hungergames8:** 185 points

**DV Anime Productions:** 35 points

**carynnn:** 35 points

**Lovez Harry Potter: **110 points

**ignorant . little . fluffy . tail: **65 points

**icy . hearted . angel: **20 points

**moonlightoftwilight: **160 points

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: **30 points

**Ryan Dodge: **55 points

**Retrak52-Nylasor52: **65 points

**Jonas Remus: **55 points

**xmiichelleyx: **180 points

**LotsOfBooksLuver: **15 points

**I am the FIRE: **60 points

**Aylona: **25 points

**chocolateorange123: **180 points

**The unknown banana: **10 points

**aireagle92: **10 points

**Bibliophile1318: **90 points

**I heart manga 89: **50 points

**Marigold Dove: **160 points

**Snowstorm XD: **30 points

**Loves2ReadandStuff: **65 points

**Hungergames-Chlerek-lover: **5 points

* * *

**Death Toll**

**Shimmerly Tark: District 1**

**Luke Farhills: District 2**

**Thomas Vesper: District 5**

**Daniel Cartham: District 9**

**Jacob Dunham: District 13**

**Dimitri Retnov, District 8**

**Feryl, District 11  
**

* * *

**Question for the day:**

_Who is the Hunger Games Announcer in the 74th Hunger Games and the Quarter Quell?  
_

**Answer to the previous question is:**

_Finnick Odair is from District 4_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Follow me on Twitter: KayDeexoxo**

**You can now start giving your tributes weapons and other sorts of stuff:)**

**LMAO, it's my birthday today so i decided to give you guys a chapter=)))) **

**Anyway, I decided to add a weapon to the sponsors list. A weapon laced with poison costs 70 points. **

**For Bibliophile, What knife would you like Barley to have? A large one or a small one? And a scythe will also cost 30 points.**

**And this is some more weapons added to the weapons sheet:**

**70 Points: **Weapon laced in poison

**30 Points: **Scythe

**25 Points: **Lance**  
**


	19. Poisoned Swords

**OUR DAILY SONG INSPIRATION!**

_ Please come now_  
_I think I'm falling_  
_Holding on to all I think is safe_  
_It seems I've found the road to nowhere_  
_And I'm trying to escape_  
_I yelled back when i heard thunder_  
_But I'm down to one last breath_  
_And with it let me say_  
_Let me say..._

_-Six Feet Underground by The Creed_

* * *

**Barley Dawson, District 11**

A box attached to a silver parachute lands beside me. I fall onto it, opening it almost immediately, hoping for weapons. I wasn't able to get anything from the Cornucopia. After seeing Shimmerly Tark's head being cut off, I had ran away as fast as I could. Drendtis Thorn's eye had been on me and I was sure that what he was planning wasn't pleasant.

Now I was hungry, hoping that someone wouldn't kill me while I was vulnerable and weaponless.

I was in luck. My mentor had sent me a scythe and a knife. Perfect. I would be able to go and hunt for food.

A rustle in the bushes stops me in my tracks. A young looking girl steps out of the bushes, eating something. When she sees me, her muscles tense and she whips out a deadly-looking arrow. I'm near enough to be in her shooting range.

"Goodbye," She whispers

Adrenaline surges into my body and my heart pounds. The rush of being sent weapons have excited me and I take out the knife, brandishing it in front of me. The sharp blade glints and her eyes focus on it.

"That will be your final words." I suggest and throw the knife. It hits her in the throat and her blood gushes out. Her eyes look around wildly and she thrashes around.

Suddenly, her eyes close and she goes limp.

The cannon booms and I walk closer to her, staring at her blood-covered face. She's lying in a pool of her own blood but I still recognize her.

It's Tomasia Rose Everthorne, the tribute from District 6.

* * *

**Cloud Rivera, District 6  
**

I hunker down on my tree branch, holding my supplies. I had been able to gather a bow and arrow, an empty water bottle and a sleeping bag from the cornucopia. Damn. I had killed a person back at the bloodbath. Luke Farhills from District 2. I hoped his family wasn't too angry with me now.

The swamp is eerie. I had been able to find three ducks earlier and I shot them all. I enjoyed a nice dinner of duck. I had cooked it in an open fire beneath one of the mossiest trees I had found. I stamped out the remains and scattered the ashes.

The screen is hovering just above us. There's the seal of Panem and then the faces of the dead tributes. The first face I see is Feryl from District 11 then Dimitri Retnov from District 8. Then the seal of Panem again and the screen disappears.

I feel a pang of pity for the dead tributes. It's only day 2 and seven tributes have already been killed. That still leaves 14 of us waiting for our own death.

Using the belt from my trousers, I clip my sleeping bag securely to the branch and try to get some sleep.

* * *

**Karter Hall, District 12  
**

It's midnight and I'm still treading quietly on the banks of this infernal swamp, looking for a place to crash for the night. Back at the cornucopia, I had been able to gather a coil of rope and two knives. I had made it into sort of my own weapon, tying the two knives to each end of the rope. It was a pretty good weapon since if I throw it at something, I could just pull it back without getting too close to the body.

I hear soft footsteps and I hide myself behind a tree. A boy comes into view. It's the District 11 tribute…Barney…no, wait! Barley! Barley Dawson! He has a deadly scythe and I'm pretty sure that he hasn't seen me yet.

He curses as he bends down and looks for animal tracks. I feel sorry for this boy who's about to die but it's the games. I need to do it for my family and me. Jorden…Brayden…Mom…Dad…I want to get back to them!

"Enjoying yourself?" I call out and step out from the tree

Barley turns in surprise. "Wh-wh-who are you?" He sounds scared that he drops his scythe. I walk towards him and kick it away from him.

I lunge and my weapon follows. The knife impales itself in his chest and he's dead before he's even hit the ground. I pull back the knife and look at his body. Barley looks so innocent, his eyes wide open and glassy as he looks at things he will never see again.

"Karter Hall from District 12…I'm sorry." I whisper to the dead body

I haven't even walked a foot away from him when the cannon booms.

* * *

**Lena Zaria, District 4**

It's midday when the silver parachutes come. We've been trekking this forest for hours and everybody's tired, except maybe Drendtis but I'm not sure if that boy is human. I think he may be half-mutt/half-human. He certainly acts like it.

Lucca picks up the first one. "This is for you, Lena." He says, handing me the silver package. "And this is for me?" Zooey frowns but makes no comment. I sit down on the slightly damp grass and open the package with my long fingers. Beside me, Lucca does the same.

Nestled in soft tissue is the grandest sword I've ever seen. It even outshone Stephen's ruby-colored one. This sword was gold with emeralds flashing on the hilt and my name carved on the blade. But the most amazing thing about it was the slightly green tinge at the edge of the sharp blade. Sweet, it's poisoned.

Beside me, Lucca unearths his sword. His is longer and looks heavier than mine and instead of emeralds, there are sapphires. But other than that, it's the same. Same color, same carved name and same green tinge.

The sunlight catches it and makes it gleam. I look up at the other Careers who are gazing open-mouthed at it.

"Good job, Lena. Lucca." Stephen nods to both of us

Drendtis and Brianna are eying it enviously. There's a furious glint in Drendtis' eyes as if he was wishing he had one of his own

"Cool!" Lucca grins and brandishes the sword, playing around with it but I can see that this is slowly intimidating Drendtis who looks irritated. Hardee-Har-Har.

"So these swords...they're lethal, right?" Brianna says easily. I feel a flash of annoyance towards the girl. How dumb can she be? Since when have you seen a poison that isn't lethal? That's why it's called poison, duh!

"Yes...very lethal." I say casually. I twirl the sword around, relishing the joy of seeing Brianna's eyes follow it jealousy

"We have to keep moving." Stephen says abruptly

Lucca sighs. "Yeah, you're right." He says regretfully, placing the sword back in the case which came along with it

Zooey grins at us. "Come on District 4." She wiggles her eyebrows. "Let's show the others what your swords are made of!"

* * *

**Rosekiss Guidsir, District 9**

I'm not only grumpy but I'm also starving.

First of all, I haven't had a chance to use any of my weapons yet. I don't know how to hunt and besides, I might break a nail or something. I haven't seen anyone yet and all the game I stole from Dimitri are finished. Ugh! This is so not my day! I'm also thirsty and I'm already having hallucinations of clean rivers and streams but all I see here is fucking green fucking water in a fucking swamp!

Suddenly, a silver parachute lands before me. Actually, make that two. I scramble to them in both surprise and delight and tear off the covers. There's a water bottle that's actually filled with clean water and a small bottle of iodine.

I gulp down the water and finish it in five seconds flat. Then I scoop some dirty swamp water in it and drop in three drops of iodine. I remembered my training back at the Arena. The instructor said that in green water, three drops of iodine are needed along with two hours for it to act. Ah well, I can handle two more hours without water.

Smiling to myself, I set off again, hoping to find somebody to kill.

* * *

**POINTS:**

**ThePrettyReckless:** 225 points

**MaryaBadicia:** 70 points

**zDarkAngels:** 20 points

**I . LOVE. ACTION:** 145 points

**PuppyLove2004:** 100 points

**Hungergames8:** 200 points

**DV Anime Productions:** 35 points

**carynnn:** 35 points

**Lovez Harry Potter: **125 points

**ignorant . little . fluffy . tail: **80 points

**icy . hearted . angel: **20 points

**moonlightoftwilight: **160 points

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: **30 points

**Ryan Dodge: **55 points

**Retrak52-Nylasor52: **80 points

**Jonas Remus: **55 points

**xmiichelleyx: **180 points

**LotsOfBooksLuver: **15 points

**I am the FIRE: **75 points

**Aylona: **25 points

**chocolateorange123: **195 points

**The unknown banana: **10 poiints

**aireagle92: **10 points

**Bibliophile1318: **75 points

**I heart manga 89: **50 points

**Marigold Dove: **160 points

**Snowstorm XD: **30 points

**Loves2ReadandStuff: **65 points

**Hungergames-Chlerek-lover: **20 points

**aliciamaybrandonjones: **15 points

* * *

**Death Toll**

_**Shimmerly Tark: District 1**_

_**Luke Farhills: District 2**_

_**Thomas Vesper: District 5**_

_**Daniel Cartham: District 9**_

_**Jacob Dunham: District 13**_

_**Dimitri Retnov, District 8**_

_**Feryl, District 11**_

_**Tomasia Everthorne, District 6**_

**_Barley Dawson, District 11_  
**

* * *

**Question for the day:**

_Which district did Gale end up in after the rebellion?  
_

**Answer to the previous question is:**

_Ceasar Flickerman, however it is spelled_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Follow me on Twitter: DestroyRomance**

**Hey guys!**

**So a lot of you have been wondering whether this is still me. Of course! LMAO! **

**Anyway, I also changed my twitter from KayDeexoxo to DestroyRomance**

**It's nothing personal!**

**Please visit my profile and repost the message on top to your profile. It will really help to spread the word. It's an original from me too:))) Please, please, please! Help me Spread the Word.**

**SPREAD THE L.O.V.E. **


	20. The Head is Dead

**OUR DAILY SONG INSPIRATION!**

_Easy come, easy go_  
_That's just how you live oh_  
_Take, Take, Take it all_  
_but you never give_  
_Shoulda known you was trouble_  
_from the first kiss had your eyes wide open_  
_Why were they open?_

_-Grenade by Bruno Mars_

**

* * *

**

**Cloud Rivera, District 6**

I cannot believe that the only weapons I got out from the Cornucopia are a couple dozen knives. Not a bow and arrow but knives! Daggers! My worse weapons!

Not only am I starving but I'm dehydrated as well. I don't have an ally and if someone snuck up behind me, I'd be dead meat.

"You know…we could team up and beat the others…" says a casual voice from behind me. I whip around in surprise, raising a dagger in a weak defense, only to find out that the speaker is a girl with long golden red hair. Really long, like reaching-her-fingers long.

"Why would you want to team up with me?" I ask stupidly

She shrugs. "You have knives. I only have a bow and arrow. I can't use this but I can use yours. Besides, wouldn't it be better for an ally to protect your back?"

My ears perk up. "You have a bow and arrow?"

She nods. "Sure." She produces a small green backpack and a bronze arrow along with a quiver full of a dozen bronze arrows. The ends have red feathers on them and the points look deadly and sharp.

I beckon her forward. "Here are the knives." I hand over the small knives and empty it on her small hands. She grasps them and offers me the bow and arrow which I accept eagerly.

"So I guess that we're allies?" I ask

"Yeah. My name's Detra Manning from District 8, by the way. But you can call me Deta."

I grin at her. "Nice to meet you, Deta. I'm Cloud Rivera, District 6."

Deta punches the air and opens her mouth to make a soundless shriek. "We are going to kick butt!"

* * *

**Detra Manning, District 8  
**

Cloud turns out to be a pretty good ally. In no time at all, he had caught two fat herons and made lunch for the both of us. He had found a small bottle of iodine in the green backpack I had gotten from the Cornucopia and had managed to clean the dirty swamp water, making it drinkable.

"We should get moving, you know." He says amiably, "I bet the rest are out hunting."

I nod. "Have you seen anyone yet?"

He thinks for a moment. "I've just seen a glimpse of the Careers but I ran away."

"So who makes up the Careers now?" I ask

"Zooey from District 2, Stephen from District 1, Brianna and Drendtis from District 3, Lucca and Lena from District 4. The girl tribute from District 1 and the boy tribute from District 2 both died at the Bloodbath."

"Yeah, I saw last night. Did you hear the cannon boom earlier?"

* * *

** Drendtis Hemlock Thorn, District 3  
**

It's time…It's time for somebody else to go…And it won't be me. No, it's time for me to strike again…It's time for somebody to die.

We have camped out near the lake, waiting for prey to arrive. Well, that's little Mr. Captain's reason but I think he just wants a break from killing people. Too bad, Fray. You won't get another chance.

It's morning and the girls are off gathering water. Lucca's hunting and Captain and I are standing watch over our campsite.

"You do know that somebody has to die." I say in a slow, hard voice

He nods his jaw taut. "Yes."

And that's the end of our conversation. I wait for the others to get back. Lucca gets back with two squirrels, a rabbit and a groosling, the fatty but delicious bird. We light a fire, careful to keep it small and cook our breakfast. We fall onto it ravenously.

Tick Tock Tick Tock…Time's running out Captain.

"I reckon we should have a new plan, you know. Track down other tributes and kill them off one by one." Fray is speaking thoughtfully, his hands on his dirty pair of trousers.

I grunt. "Too bad you can't use it."

He looks at me, frowning. "What do you mean?"

The others don't have time to react before I have thrust my spear directly at his heart. His head lolls forward and he's dead. I pull out my spear and jab it at him again, this time in the throat, to make sure that he really is dead.

"Anyone want to go with the Captain?" I sneer

The others look back at me, frightened. Only Lucca and Zooey are the ones who are showing no emotion. I'm marking him next…Lucca Real, you're next. But not right now.

"Good. Let's get a move on." I say roughly. We pack up the food, stamp out the remains of the fire and head fifty feet away from the body, the usual amount.

"Right, we're going back to the swamp if nobody else comes tomorrow. We need to hunt our prey." I turn to my pack who nods.

The cannon booms as we set up camp for the night.

* * *

**Luna Star, District 12**

I lay in the thick foliage of the swamp, watching Cloud Rivera from District 6 and Detra Manning from District 8 ally themselves together. They were eating heron now, munching happily as they talked about the Career pack and who might ally with whom. The intoxicating smell of their food made my stomach rumble and I carefully moved away.

I sat down at the base of a tall tree a couple of feet away from them. I opened the yellow backpack I had gotten at the Cornucopia and rummaged around. There were five strips of beef, a few bandages, a dozen pills for stomachache and an apple. I munched the apple and ate a strip of beef. It would have to quell my hunger for now.

I waited another hour before making my move. I crept back to Detra and Cloud's hiding place and saw that they were fast asleep. Cloud Rivera looked to be on watch but he, too, was fast asleep. Fatigue must have caught up on him.

I tiptoed slowly and filched Detra's backpack and one of their uneaten herons. I wouldn't be killing them now. I'd leave somebody else to do that for me. For now, I would be content on having to steal their resources. Maybe I would get lucky and they would die of starvation and thirst. Either way, it would mean two steps closer for me to winning the Hunger Games.

* * *

**POINTS:**

**ThePrettyReckless:** 230 points

**MaryaBadicia:** 80 points

**zDarkAngels:** 20 points

**I . LOVE. ACTION:** 145 points

**PuppyLove2004:** 105 points

**Hungergames8:** 215 points

**DV Anime Productions:** 35 points

**carynnn:** 35 points

**Lovez Harry Potter: **125 points

**ignorant . little . fluffy . tail: **85 points

**icy . hearted . angel: **20 points

**moonlightoftwilight: **175 points

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: **30 points

**Ryan Dodge: **55 points

**Retrak52-Nylasor52: **90 points

**Jonas Remus: **55 points

**xmiichelleyx: **180 points

**LotsOfBooksLuver: **15 points

**I am the FIRE: **80 points

**Aylona: **25 points

**chocolateorange123: **210 points

**The unknown banana: **10 poiints

**aireagle92: **10 points

**Bibliophile1318: **75 points

**I heart manga 89: **50 points

**Marigold Dove: **160 points

**Snowstorm XD: **30 points

**Loves2ReadandStuff: **65 points

**Hungergames-Chlerek-lover: **25 points

**aliciamaybrandonjones: **15 points

* * *

**Death Toll**

_**Shimmerly Tark: District 1**_

_**Luke Farhills: District 2**_

_**Thomas Vesper: District 5**_

_**Daniel Cartham: District 9**_

_**Jacob Dunham: District 13**_

_**Dimitri Retnov, District 8**_

_**Feryl, District 11**_

_**Tomasia Everthorne, District 6**_

**_Barley Dawson, District 11_**

**_Stephen Fray, District 1  
_**

* * *

**Question for the day:**

_Who was the Head Peacemaker for District 12 who succeeded Head Peacemaker Cray? He was also the one who whipped Gale.  
_

**Answer to the previous question is:**

_District 2_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Follow me on Twitter: DestroyRomance**

**PuppyLove2004 or DefyTheImpossible, Sure:) I'll give Addie a large backpack in the next chapter:)**

**And please note, I kill the tributes by your suggestions. I put their names in a hat and draw them out. I also put the numbers 1-3 in a container and every chapter, I draw a number and that's the number of tributes I get to kill. **

**But for the winner, though, I'll be running a poll on my profile. It will be when there are only 8 of them left. =)))  
**


	21. It Never Felt so Good

**OUR DAILY SONG INSPIRATION!**

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear _  
_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer _  
_So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time _  
_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere _  
_They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair _  
_Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time _  
_Why do we do that? Why do I do that? _

_-Fuckin' Perfect by P!nk_

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Miss Kathryn O'Connor who was only twenty-one when she died in a motor accident in London. **

**Kathryn, We love you and We Miss you every minute of every day. **

**You were Gone too Soon. **

**In loving memory of Kathryn O'Connor. IMTF (In My Thoughts Forever)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Jarrick Flint, District 10**

The cannon booms and I listen for telltale screams but there's nothing. Still, I run quickly towards some caves which I had spotted earlier. If I was lucky, there would be some people there who would be kind enough to ally with me.

My coil of rope is hanging from my waist and my spear is strapped to my back. I had also managed to grab a dark green backpack which had a sleeping bag, a pair of socks, a pack of dried beef and a small bottle of iodine.

I grasp the rocky ledge and begin climbing. The air's damp so I don't sweat that much but it's still hard work. When I get to the top, a sword is immediately thrust under my chin.

"Who are you?" The girl had vivid orange hair and bright green eyes and she was…beautiful.

"Jarrick Flint, District 10." I say calmly, holding my hands up in the air

The girl surveys me. "Could be useful…" she mutters, "Can you handle your spear?" She speaks up

I nod fervently. "Yeah and also I can pretty much strangle someone with my rope."

The girl lowers her weapon. "Give me your spear and your rope and I'll let you inside, got that?"

"Yes, ma'm." I handed over my weapons and tripped after the girl. Way to go, Jarrick. Way to act stupid in front of a girl.

"Kessa? We've got another one." The girl calls out

A blonde-haired girl with dark eyes comes out form the shadows of the cave. She has a dozen knives strapped to her torso and also another one on her thigh. She comes toward me and looks me over.

"Name?" She demands

"Jarrick Flint, District 10." I repeat

She inclines her head towards the spear. "You can handle that?"

I nod.

The girl's stance softens. "I'm Kessa Noel, District 13 and this is Elyse Emmington from your district too."

I suddenly realize why that girl seemed so familiar. She was from my district! Okay, that was pretty stupid but still…

"Can you hunt?" Elyse asks abruptly

"Um…ah…yes" I say

"Good. Come with me and we're going to hunt. After that, we plan on moving out and do some scouting. See what's behind this swamp." She says, throwing me back my spear and my rope. She secures a bow and arrow to her back and looks at me expectantly. "Any questions?"

"So does this mean I'm an ally?" I ask stupidly

Elyse exchanges a look with Kessa, as if they couldn't believe how stupid I was. Four words: Blame. My. Lovesick. Hormones.

"Yes now are we going to get a move on or what?" Elyse says impatiently

"Sweeett…" I mutter under my breath as she leads me back out of the cave.

* * *

**Lily van der Eemstra, Capitol Citizen  
**

It was departure and I was alone in the library, headphones in my head and listening to my communiphone. Jev was away, doing extra credit for his History class.

"And now, we bring to you….The Hourly Hunger Games Updates!" Casimir Solomon appears on the screen.

"First of all, Dimitri Retnov from District 8 has already been killed by Rosekiss Guidsir from District 9 using…er…very amusing methods."

There's a short video clip, showing Rosekiss lowering the neckline of her top, talking with Dimitri who can't stop looking at her chest and then suddenly killing him, taking his game away with her.

Casimir Solomon comes back onscreen. "And Barley Dawson has also been killed by Karter Hall using his very initiative weapon!"

There's another video, taken last night, where Karter Hall strikes Barley Dawson using his rope which had two knives at each hand. You had to give the boy some credit. He did know how to make weapons.

"And our most recent death is from the career pack! Yes, Stephen Fray from District 1 has been killed by his own ally, Drendtis Hemlock Thorn!"

Drendtis was becoming hotter and hotter. I wonder if he would be the winner.

* * *

**Aislinn Seraphina, District 5  
**

Damn…A whole five minutes in the Cornucopia and I had nothing in my hands except a fucking sheet of plastic!

I take a couple of deep breaths and survey my surroundings. A swamp. The game makers must have run out of imagination for this year's arena. They must be on a roll if they expect a swamp monster to take us all out.

Except…what's that noise? It's like a sizzling kind of noise…And there's the scent of something burning.

The first fireball lands a little to my left side.

"Shit!" I scream, dropping the sheet of plastic. I start running, thankful that I don't have any baggage with me to slow down my escape.

Another fireball lands near me except its not really a fireball. More like a giant ball of ice the size of a deer. Great, if I'm not going to be fried alive by the flames, I'm going to be flattened by a giant piece of ice.

My breath is coming out in little puffs but the adrenaline soars through my body, making me run faster than ever. My only goal now is to reach whatever's at the edge of the swamp and get away from these balls.

They seem to be alternating. Fire then Ice, Fire then Ice, Fire then Ice. Then it stops. What?

I look around, not really believing that the fire and ice balls are stopping. But they are. Around me is just the scent of burned wood and the smell of cold? That was weird. But then I stop and look around.

I'm not in the darkness of the swamp. There are trees and bushes everywhere. It's light and airy and I can breathe freely. There are birds twittering and the sun shines. It's almost hard to believe that I'm still in the arena. It's almost as if I was thrown back in time. Back to the time when the world was still like this, when Panem didn't exist and the Hunger Games were just a dream.

It was almost as if I was transported to the place pictured in my history books. To the place and country once known as the United States of America.

* * *

**Zooey Castiel, District 2  
**

Stephen is dead…Our Career leader is dead, all because of Drendtis.

I'm on watch and I'm mulling over the events of this morning. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want Drendtis as our leader. He's too ruthless, like a trained assassin. Lucca's too busy protecting Lena to help and Brianna just follows whatever Drendtis says.

"You're thinking about running away." A cold and factual voice speaks. Brianna stirs, sitting up on her sleeping bag. Her hands are already on her sword and there's a weird glint in her eyes. Her jaw is set and she looks absolutely frightening in the dark.

"Of course not! That's rubbish." I try to persuade her. "Who would I ally myself then?"

Lena's sitting up now, watching us. Drendtis is stirring but he's keeping quiet. Lucca's awake too but I bet he won't help if Brianna strikes.

Brianna snorts. "Admit it, Castiel! You're not built to be a Career. You're right for those lowly tributes. That Flint guy? Or would you much rather prefer Dawson?"

"I am a Career." My voice is full of contempt. I try to keep my stance as relaxed as possible but I'm ready to run if given the chance.

"Not anymore." Brianna growls and launches herself, her sword aimed to strike. I duck and she crashes into a tree but she still comes after me. The others watch us as we roll in the ground. They don't bother to help.

Brianna sits on me, her eyes furious. "I'm going to give you a tattoo, Castiel…a permanent one." She says, her voice full of fake sweetness

I grunt as I try to push her away from me. But damn, she's too strong. Her sword comes crashing down into my shoulder blade and I scream in pain. She strikes again, making a deep wound in my forehead. I can feel the blood spurting out of me.

I close my eyes, playing dead.

"We have to move away so they can collect her." Drendtis says coldly

I can feel Brianna standing up and I take that opportunity to stand up and run. Brianna tries to go after me but Drendtis and Lucca holds her back.

"Don't bother! She'll be dead soon."

I limp away from them as fast as I could, leaving blood trails. I don't stop until I've reached the edge of the forest and I collapse in the border that separates the forest from the swamp.

* * *

**Addie Cohen, District 7  
**

It's dark when I reach the edge of the swamp. I've been traveling all day, keeping a sharp lookout for the other tributes. I had managed to get hold of a small bronze bow and a quiver full of a dozen arrows.

It's too dark and I almost don't see the body that's lying on the border. It's a girl and she's unrecognizable because of the blood that's covering almost every inch of her body. Her hair's fanned out and she's lying on her stomach.

I approach her and poke her, checking to see if she was still alive. She gasps and I rear back on my heels. The girl moans and rolls over, her eyes are open, the only color in her blood-covered face.

"Who are you?" I whisper,

"Z-Z-Zooey…Ca…Castiel…" She gasps for breath again

"I'm sorry,"

She shakes her head. "N-Not your…fault…Please…" She whispers. "It's so…cold…and…and…I w-want…t-t-to sleep…Please…do…do it...I-I'm de-de…desperate…"

I get the gist of what she wants me to do and I quietly take out one of my arrows. Raising it high above my head, I plunge it into her heart. She gasps again.

"Th-Th-Thank you," Zooey whispers as her eyes close and her body goes limp

I bow my head as the cannon booms and after a couple more seconds, I walk away from her dead body.

I walk a couple more meters, drawing shaky breaths to compose myself. The swamp air is hot and humid but I feel cold all over. I tremble and try to breathe in through my nose, the way my mother taught me to do whenever I was feeling panicked. My chest is tightening and it's beginning to squeeze. I can't get enough air to satisfy my needs.

I close my eyes and collapse on the thick undergrowth of the marsh. One arm is hugging myself while the other hand supports me. Visions of Zooey Castiel's body gushing blood flash through my mind as well as the bloodbath. Mangled bodies...streams of red...lifeless eyes looking at me, pleading with me to save them and then accusing me of standing helplessly there...Screams of terror, the last sounds any of them will make...

I clutch an arrow in my right hand and point the tip over my heart. Just one thrust would end this...all this pain and suffering. What did we do to deserve this? Nothing. We did nothing at all except live. This was the Capitol's fault. They stood by and watched as we suffered from starvation and from their cruel ways. They voted to let the Hunger Games continue and kill more innocent lives. They watched as their form of entertainment brutally killed each other while they were encased in their rich, extravagant lives.

We did nothing to deserve this yet they are making us pay.

What would I get if I become the winner of the Hunger Games? Nothing. Endless nights of nightmares of the mangled bodies I had seen and killed. A life of hatred from the families of the tributes who's last days were spent in the arena. An endless life of dodging the Capitol's moves to try and mold me as one of their own mutts. Countless apologies to the families and friends of the tributes I had killed that will surely fall on deaf ears.

My own district would spite me if Kale Teller got killed and I didn't do anything to save him.

A small thud surprises me and I suddenly drop the arrow. I open my eyes and see a silver parachute holding a large backpack a few inches away from where I was standing. I pick it up warily and slide open the zipper slowly. Inside are a dozen strips of beef, ten crackers, iodine, 2 packs dried fruit, gloves, sleeping bag, two pairs of socks and night-vision sunglasses.

"Thank you," I whisper to the heavens and smile, placing the arrow back in its proper place.

All earlier thoughts of ending my life disappear quickly from my mind as I shoulder the backpack. These might be the things that would help me win and get out of this death trap alive.

I would be the 213th Hunger Games Victor and no one can stop me, not even the Careers.

* * *

**POINTS:**

**ThePrettyReckless:** 230 points

**MaryaBadicia:** 85 points

**zDarkAngels:** 20 points

**I . LOVE. ACTION:** 145 points

**PuppyLove2004:** 85 points

**Hungergames8:** 230 points

**DV Anime Productions:** 35 points

**carynnn:** 35 points

**Lovez Harry Potter: **125 points

**ignorant . little . fluffy . tail: **85 points

**icy . hearted . angel: **20 points

**moonlightoftwilight: **190 points

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: **35 points

**Ryan Dodge: **55 points

**Retrak52-Nylasor52: **105 points

**Jonas Remus: **55 points

**xmiichelleyx: **180 points

**LotsOfBooksLuver: **15 points

**I am the FIRE: **95 points

**Aylona: **25 points

**chocolateorange123: **225 points

**The unknown banana: **10 poiints

**aireagle92: **10 points

**Bibliophile1318: **75 points

**I heart manga 89: **50 points

**Marigold Dove: **160 points

**Snowstorm XD: **30 points

**Loves2ReadandStuff: **65 points

**Hungergames-Chlerek-lover: **40 points

**aliciamaybrandonjones: **15 points

* * *

**Death Toll**

_**Shimmerly Tark: District 1**_

_**Luke Farhills: District 2**_

_**Thomas Vesper: District 5**_

_**Daniel Cartham: District 9**_

_**Jacob Dunham: District 13**_

_**Dimitri Retnov, District 8**_

_**Feryl, District 11**_

_**Tomasia Everthorne, District 6**_

**_Barley Dawson, District 11_**

**_Stephen Fray, District 1_**

**_Zooey Castiel, District 2  
_**

* * *

**Question for the day:**

_In the 75th Quarter Quell, who killed Wiress?  
_

**Answer to the previous question is:**

_Romulus Thread or just Thread_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Follow me on Twitter: DestroyRomance**

**I just wanted to thank all of you guys for all your prayers and wishes for Kathryn. This chapter and the coming chapters will all be dedicated to Kathryn. Thank you to everyone for giving me time to mourn my friend. **

**Thank you and I love you all. **

**SPREAD THE L.O.V.E  
**


	22. We're Closer than We Think

**OUR DAILY SONG INSPIRATION!**

_When you are with me, I'm free_  
_ I'm careless, I believe_  
_ Above all the others we'll fly_  
_ This brings tears to my eyes_  
_ My sacrifice_

_ We've seen our share of ups and downs_  
_ Oh how quickly life can turn around_  
_ In an instant_  
_ It feels so good to reunite_  
_ Within yourself and within your mind _  
_ Let's find peace there_

_-My Sacrifice by Creed_

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to the victims of all the floods and the other calamities that have happened all over the world, Australia for example. **

**This is also dedicated to the events that are happening in Egypt. May the people find peace and strength in God.**

**

* * *

**

**Kale Teller, District 7**

I'm walking around the infernal swamp, clutching a 2-litre water bottle that's empty and also an ax and a spear. I don't know how to use the spear but I'm hoping that I could find an ally and he or she knows how to use it.

I've been alone for three days now and I'm going hungry. I haven't been able to find some food and I'm dehydrated. If I didn't get some food or water, I'd be dead.

I keep on walking when suddenly, I feel something prick my back. I tense and turn around. There, holding a knife to my heart, is the District 13 girl tribute.

"Please…" I whisper, "Don't kill me…"

She smirks and positions her knife to plunge into my chest, taking the death strike, when her eyes focus on my spear. "Is that…a spear?"

"Yes," I nod. "Do you want it?"

She nods fervently. "Yes. I really want it."

I think quickly. "You can have it in exchange for an alliance."

She thinks for a moment. "Well, we're already three but…I think we can manage another one." She cracks a grin at me, "What's your name?"

"Kale Teller, District 7. You?"

"Kessa Noel, District 13." She chirps and then lowers her knife. "Come on. I'll show you our hideout."

We walk for a few more minutes and Kessa stops at the base of some rock foundation. "We're here."

I look up and notice a small hole that's been camouflaged by a couple of rocks. "Is it…um…hard to climb?" I gulp

She shakes her head. "Surprisingly easy but we shouldn't dally. Someone might find us." She grasps a large jagged rock and begins to climb with apparent ease. I follow her lead but it's harder for me since I'm holding a lot of stuff. Kessa doesn't appear to want to help. Maybe she's testing me or something.

After what seems to be a lifetime, we finally get to the hole. On closer inspection, it's smaller than it looks like and can only fit a cat. It's dark inside but I can hear muffled movements.

Kessa knocks three times on one of the stones and someone inside rolls away the rock. The hole is larger now and can fit a fully grown man. Kessa walks inside without hesitation and pulls me along with her.

My eyes adjust to the dimness of the cave and I can see that there are two people inside. One is a girl with vibrant orange hair and the other is a boy who's a little smaller than me.

"Who's this?" The boy nods his head in my direction

"This is Kale Teller from District 7. He offered me this spear in exchange for an alliance and well, I couldn't refuse." Kessa shrugs

The orange-haired girl narrows her eyes at me. "What can you do?"

I shot her a puzzled look. "Huh?"

She rolls her eyes exasperatedly. "I mean what can you handle?"

"Uh…I can throw knives and axes and hatchets and I can handle most hand to hand combat." I stammer

The boy extends his hand. "I'm Jarrick and this is Elyse. We're from 10. Anyway, you hungry? We've got some extra game here if you want and there's also water."

I nod. "Thank you!"

There's a loud thud from outside and Kessa and Elyse rush to the hole.

"There's a parachute with Kale's name on it!" Elyse yells. Jarrick and I look at each other and rush outside with the girls. True enough, there were 2 silver parachutes both with my name on it. I open the small package first.

The wrapping falls away and it reveals a small bottle, about the size of my forefinger. Inside is a clear-colored liquid with light green and light blue streaks. It shimmers even in the dimness of the swamp.

"Man, that's life-saving medicine!" Jarrick breathes, looking at the vial in amazement

"Open the other package." Elyse urges me

I do as she ask and open the package to reveal a large backpack with a lot of necessities. We head back inside the cave where we divide equally among us the strips of beef and the crackers.

"Damn, Kale! Whoever's sponsoring you must be so rich!" Kessa says while munching on the cracker

"Yeah, and it's going to make us invincible in the games!" Jarrick pumps his fist in the air.

* * *

**Lucca Real, District 4  
**

I'm sleeping peacefully but I'm dragged out of my dreams by a rough shaking. I open my eyes and see that it's Lena who's woken me up.

"Lucca! Lucca!" She hisses, "Wake up!"

"Wh-What?" I stammer

She glances around and puts a finger to her lips. "Shh…I don't want to wake Brianna up. Drendtis is gone and I think now's the perfect time to kill her." She whispers

I sit up slowly and nod, my hands already gripping my sword. I motion for Lena to slowly inch back and she does so, fear evident in her eyes. She mouths 'I love you' to me and I grin at her. Who cares of what we needed to hide now?

I get out of the sleeping bag and take quiet footsteps towards Brianna. She's sleeping, her mouth slightly open and her hair a terrible mess.

I raise my sword above my head and I'm just preparing to bring it down to her when she suddenly rolls over and clutches her own sword. She disarms me easily and I jump backward to avoid her lunge. She strikes again and I block it with my arm, drawing a huge wound and a lot of blood. She parries and I duck, rolling over. I hit the base of a tree and cough just as Brianna comes to me again.

"..." She says coldly as she takes another step. She raises her sword and brings it down. I roll over and it hits the ground, the very spot where I had been a few seconds earlier.

I spit out some bits of grass and my hand instinctively clenches around Brianna's hammer. I bring it closer to me and raise it just as Brianna's sword comes to me again.

I launch myself at her, surprising her and she drops the sword. I'm straddling her now, my knees at either side of her waist. She looks at me and claws at my face, drawing blood underneath my eye. I grunt in pain and with my free hand, punch her chest. She screams and kicks at me and I groan.

I bring the hammer above my head and it comes crashing down on Brianna's face. There's a loud cracking sound and her forehead splits. She coughs blood into my face but she tries to weakly defend herself as she covers her face with her arms. I bring down the hammer again and it strikes her hands. It falls limply to her side but she's still alive. With one last grunt, I muster all my power and bring down the hammer. It slams into her head in full force and bits of her brain sprays out, hitting me in th e face and the other trees.

I pant and survey the damage I did to her. Her entire face is ruined. Bits of her brain are sticking out and I can see her skull. Her eyes are open and there's blood everywhere.

"Lucca…" Lena whispers

I turn to her and drop the hammer. "Shh, babe…It's alright, it's alright…I'm okay, Lena."

She nods fearfully. "What do we do now?"

I get up and kick Brianna's body away disgustedly. "Let's gather up all the supplies and get away from here. My guess is that Drendtis is back in the swamp since he wants to kill. We can hunt him down there."

She nods again and begins to gather up the supplies. Drendtis has taken away most of our food and all of his bombs but we manage to evenly split the remaining resources. With one last contempt look at Brianna, we head back towards the dark and miserable swamp just as the cannon booms.

* * *

**Drendtis Hemlock Thorn, District 3  
**

My backpack's full and heavy and I'm carrying about five different weapons. This morning, during watch, I realized that the fools Real, Zaria and Sanders would only hold me down. I took care of Fray already but my guess is I can't take all of them at once. So I ran away, back into the swamp. I was actually hoping that someone would get to them first but it looks like they're all still alive.

I'm hungry already so I take out a piece of apple and begin to munch on it. Suddenly, there's a rustle in the bushes and I throw my apple in that direction. There's a muffled thud, a shriek, and out steps an angel.

It was that District 9 girl, Rosekiss. That really hot tribute. With her long, luscious black hair and those smoky green eyes, music begins to soar through my veins. I'm itching to touch her, even on the normal parts.

"Did you really have to throw that apple?" She grumbles, patting her hair. A backpack is slung on her back and holy shit…she's hot.

Her trousers are smudged and dirty but her shirt is…it's amazing. She cut of the bottom part so the end only comes up to the top of her belly button, exposing a flat stomach. It's tight at the top part and her generous chest are really exposed.

"Yes…" I try to maintain my coolness

"You can't really kill someone with an apple, you know." She laughs, a sweet melody. "But I bet you can kill swiftly with those arms of yours." She smiles seductively at me.

I cross my arms, making my biceps flex on purpose. "I'm Drendtis…District 3."

"Career, huh?" She says impressively. "Rosekiss. District 9…Why don't you say we ally ourselves together?"

"Can you handle blood?" I ask eagerly and cock an eyebrow, desperately trying to seem suave and cool

"Of course!" She chuckled. She walks closer to me and runs a finger up my chest, tweaking my chin. I lean forward and kiss her hungrily. I push my tongue inside her mouth and wrap my arms around her, letting my hand rest on her sweet ass. She moans and then breaks away.

"You don't waste time, do you?" She says huskily

"Don't believe in wasting time." I growl, "Come here."

She shakes her head. "Let's get down to business. I know a place where a few tributes are hiding out. I lead you to them and I help you kill them but I'm not much of a fighter so you may be on your own. I'll just stand outside, trap them, whatever you want and in turn, we kill four."

My eyebrows rise impressively. "Four, huh? Alright, Rosekiss…Lead me to them but just so you know, I'm expecting more of that to happen in the next few days."

She smiles. "Believe me, there will be more."

She takes my hand and pulls me east. We walk for a couple more minutes before we get to a sort of cliff. There are jagged stones everywhere and it looks pretty high up. Rosekiss gestures to a small hole at the very top. "They're up there."

I nod, thinking of how to kill the four tributes. My guess would be that they were very strong, regrouping with weapons and supplies. They'd be smart too, to hide out in a cave.

"Okay." I say at last, "Here's what we do. I got a net from the cornucopia and we can string it to that high branch over there. You stay down here and when the time comes, pull at the rope so that it traps them. You have to pull really tight, okay? I draw them out and when they're trapped we can kill them together or I could if you don't want to."

She nods, her jaw taut. "You kill them. I'll handle things from below in case one of them escapes."

"Let's get down to business."

It takes three hours for us to follow through with our plan. We had to be very quiet so we walked a few distance away from the cliff and begin to tie ropes to the large net. It took us only a few minutes but it took me an hour to climb the rocks. Holding the heavy net, two swords and a deadly explosive made it hard but I finally did it. I got to the base of the whole and ducked down, getting to the other side without exposing my head. I string the trap carefully, throwing down the other end of the rope to Rosekiss who catches it and gives me a smile.

It was sunset when we were finally done. I walked in front of the whole and knocked. "Little piggy, come out and play!" I said sweetly. There was no sound from the other side and I stuck my explosive in the entrance and ducked behind a pile of rocks. There were two ticks and the whole thing exploded, rocks raining down on me.

Four people; two girls and two boys came running straight into the net. Rosekiss pulls at the rope and they're hoisted into the air. Two of them managed to elude it, however. I come out of my hiding place and throw my sword towards the escaped boy. It hits the back of his neck and he crumples to the ground. The other girl looks pained as she begins to jump down. I try to catch her but she was too far from my reach. When she got to the ground, Rosekiss threw a large silver knife at her and it hits her leg. The girl screams in pain and shudders but she continues to run. Rosekiss throws another knife and it hits the girl on her waist but she still continued to run. Rosekiss gave up and tied the rope to a branch, securing the trap.

"So…who will be first?" I turn towards the two captured hostages

* * *

**Elyse Emmington, District 10  
**

I'm trapped. Jarrick and I are trapped. I still remembered the last moments of my near-freedom. Eating a stale loaf with Kessa while the guys slept, that awful voice and the blast that shook me to my bones. I'm deaf in one ear and I can't hear what the muscular guy is saying. All I know is that Kale is dead, killed by the boy who captured us.

I've broken my foot and my arm hangs out from a hole in the net. Jarrick is scared but he's trying not to show it.

"Let her go, please. Just kill me." He tries to beg

The boy laughs. "There's no begging in the games." He snaps

Jarrick recoils in anger and spits at the guy's face. The boy screams in frustration and grabs my arm.

"You'll pay for that," He growls and he twists my arm. The pain shoots up and numbs me. I scream as he twists it again. The boy gave a short, mirthless laugh and drops my arm. It's twisted at an odd angle and I can't feel it. All I know is that the pain is unbearable.

"I'm sorry, Elyse!" Jarrick sobs. "I love you!"

"How touching," The boy says sarcastically. "Pulling a Katniss-slash-Peeta, huh? Well, you won't be for long." He picks up the sword from Kale's back and wipes the blood from it on the ground disgustedly. I whimper in fear and sob. The boy raises it above his head and brings it down to my arm, making a popping sound. I scream again and look at the tangled tendons and veins of what used to be my arm. He chopped it just above my elbow. Blood begins to pour out and I scream in pain.

"Watch your girlfriend die," The boy growls. He inserts his hand inside the net and it closes around my neck. He squeezes and I begin to choke. I can't breathe and still he won't give up.

There's a fog covering me and I'm drifting in and out. It's so cold and I want to go to sleep.

With one last look at Jarrick's sobbing and apologetic face, I close my eyes and drift off.

* * *

**Jarrick Flint, District 10  
**

"You motherfucking bastard!" I yell at the boy and try to lunge at him but he laughs as the net sways. In front of me is Elyse's mangled, dead body. The boy reaches in again and his fingers close around her neck. He snaps it easily to the side and chuckles at my enraged face.

I recognized him. It's Drendtis Thorn from District 3, that brutal and cold-blooded killer. He's a killing machine and his next prey is…me.

I was right. I slump against the net; the fight has gone away from me. Elyse is dead and it's all my fault. I shouldn't have spit in his face. Maybe then she would still be alive.

"Do it quickly," I say quietly

"With pleasure." Drendtis says flatly

I close my eyes as I feel his sword impale my throat.

And then, there's darkness.

* * *

**POINTS:**

**ThePrettyReckless:** 230 points

**MaryaBadicia:** 100 points

**zDarkAngels:** 20 points

**I . LOVE. ACTION:** 145 points

**PuppyLove2004:** 100 points

**Hungergames8:** 135 points

**DV Anime Productions:** 35 points

**carynnn:** 35 points

**Lovez Harry Potter: **125 points

**ignorant . little . fluffy . tail: **85 points

**icy . hearted . angel: **20 points

**moonlightoftwilight: **190 points

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: **35 points

**Ryan Dodge: **55 points

**Retrak52-Nylasor52: **120 points

**Jonas Remus: **55 points

**xmiichelleyx: **180 points

**LotsOfBooksLuver: **15 points

**I am the FIRE: **95 points

**Aylona: **25 points

**chocolateorange123: **225 points

**The unknown banana: **10 poiints

**aireagle92: **10 points

**Bibliophile1318: **75 points

**I heart manga 89: **50 points

**Marigold Dove: **175 points

**Snowstorm XD: **30 points

**Loves2ReadandStuff: **65 points

**Hungergames-Chlerek-lover: **55 points

**aliciamaybrandonjones: **15 points

* * *

**Death Toll**

_**Shimmerly Tark: District 1**_

_**Luke Farhills: District 2**_

_**Thomas Vesper: District 5**_

_**Daniel Cartham: District 9**_

_**Jacob Dunham: District 13**_

_**Dimitri Retnov, District 8**_

_**Feryl, District 11**_

_**Tomasia Everthorne, District 6**_

**_Barley Dawson, District 11_**

**_Stephen Fray, District 1_**

**_Zooey Castiel, District 2_**

**_Brianna Sanders, District 3_**

**_Jarrick Flint, District 10_**

**_Elyse Emmington, District 10_**

**_Kale Teller, District 7  
_**

* * *

**Question for the day:**

_What is the name of Katniss' stylist who had purple lipstick and orange corkscrew locks?  
_

**Answer to the previous question is:**

_Gloss_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Follow me on Twitter: DestroyRomance**

**I'm sorry for killing all your tributes. I didn't mean it...Blame my hat and my fingers! LMAO!**

**Anyway, we're nearing the Top 8 and for all the people who created the tributes that will make it to the top 8, I will interview you about your tribute (PM) and I'll pass it off as interviewing one of their family members or friends:)) **

**And during the Top 8, I will make a poll on who should be the winner. It's going to be a Blind Poll and you can vote up to 3 characters. Everyone is invited to vote!**

**P.S. YES! I have reached 300 plus followers on twitter! Thank you to everyone who have followed me!  
**


	23. I Could See It Coming

**OUR DAILY SONG INSPIRATION!**

_I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement _  
_Number 1 spot, Now she find her a replacement _  
_I swear now I can't take it _  
_Knowing somebody's got my baby _

_Now you ain't around, baby I can't think _  
_I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring _  
_Cuz I can still feel it in the air _  
_See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair _

_-Just a Dream by Nelly_

* * *

**Addie Cohen, District 7**

It's raining, torrents of drops pouring over me. There's a bolt of lightning and I shiver, hugging myself. The seal of Panem appears in the screen and I watch apprehensively at the flashing faces of the dead tributes.

Brianna Sanders, Jarrick Flint, Elyse Emmington and Kale Teller are all dead. No doubt killed by the careers. 15 are already dead. I had seen Dimitri Retnov, Feryl, Tomasia Everthorne, Barley Dawson, Stephen Fray and Zooey Castiel's faces the nights before.

Fifteen dead, eleven left to play.

And my district partner's dead.

I shiver again as the screen disappears. I wonder if I was still going to be alive tomorrow.

A small knife whizzes past my ear and I duck and turn around. The freaky girl from District 12 with the multi-colored hair and eyes is standing there. Her smile's creepy and she's holding a dozen daggers in her hand.

"Having fun?" She asks sweetly and throws another dagger which nearly gets me in the ear.

"Not yet." I grunt and position an arrow, aiming it at her throat. I let go and it nearly catches her but she's too fast. Instead, it lands on the tree behind her.

"That's all you've got?" Luna Star sneers

"You haven't seen anything yet." I promise. I aim another arrow and in a desperate move, let go of it. It finds its mark and lands on Luna's thigh. A surprised look comes across her face and she crumples in pain as blood begins to pour out of the deep wound my arrow had created.

I walk towards her, taking my time. I grab a knife that she had dropped and clutch it to my chest. I glance at her and reel back in surprise. She's not wearing any guilty or apologetic expression. Her face is defiant.

"I hate you." She spat out. "I hate you and this stupid games and this stupid life! I hate the Capitol! I hate Panem!"

"You're not the only one." I say quietly. I hold up the knife and bring it down to her chest in one, quick move. She screams in agony as I begin to thrust the knife even deeper. It scrapes her bone and she begins to choke, suffocating as I let go of the knife and sit back.

Luna Star grins at me one last time then closes her eyes. The cannon booms and I stand up, gathering all her daggers and taking them with me. I begin to walk away although I hadn't gone too far when the hovercraft appears. The metal claw reaches down and I can see Luna's blood-covered body being hoisted up in the air, the knife still impaled in her chest.

I shake my head and rest.

* * *

**Lena Zaria, District 4  
**

Lucca and I are walking around the lush forest, hand in hand. We headed back here after killing Brianna to gather some water. Our swords glint in the red streaks of the sunset and Lucca smiles at me radiantly.

"So…who should we kill today, baby?" His voice is warm like honey and I shiver. He wraps his arms around me and I smile.

"Well, we all know that there are at least nine of us left. We have to kill one and then we're at the top eight already then let's just finish them off." I run a hand through my hair, getting it caught in the tangles.

"You're right but I hope that somebody would kill Drendtis for us. I'd really hate to face him." Lucca mutters

"Scared?" I tease

He sticks out his tongue at me and I laugh. "Not at the least."

"So who's left again?" I ask

He thinks for a moment. "Drendtis, of course, then the both of us…That girl from District 5…The boy from District 6 and the girl from District 7 and every girl from 8, 9 and 13."

"Plenty of girls this year." I say

He nods and then looks up at the sky. "We'd better sleep, Lena. It's getting dark. And we don't need to keep watch anymore…I don't think that there would be an idiot who would try to attack us."

I smile and say yes.

Our first mistake.

* * *

**Aislinn Seraphina, District 5  
**

They're asleep. Lucca and Lena are asleep and now's the perfect time to strike. I had been watching them earlier and Lena was right. I only had to kill one of them to get to the Top 8. I chose Lena.

Since I had no weapons, I waited a few minutes until they were really asleep. I climbed down from the tree which I had been hiding on and creep toward them. Poor Lucca. He should have never made the suggestion that none of them take watch. Didn't they know that there was no room for mistakes here in the Hunger Games?

Well I wasn't going to correct them for their own stupidity. I'm just going to use it to my advantage.

I tiptoe toward them and take hold of Lena's poisoned sword. She stirs and mutters something and I freeze, hands on the hilt but she's still asleep. I smile and hold up the sword, pointing it straight to her chest. The green tinge at the point looks lethal and I'm hoping for a slow death for Lena. That would give me more time to make my escape.

I take a deep breath and plunge the sword deep into Lena's heart. I pull it out again and cut off her head. I grab the sheath and slide the sword in it just as the cannon booms. I begin to run away as Lucca stirs from the sound of the cannon.

I can hear his agonized yell as I run back to the swamp.

And I'm sure that he's going to hunt me down.

A thud from somewhere behind me makes me yelp in fright. I grip Lena's sword determinedly in my right hand and grit my teeth. It's Lucca, I know it. He's come to avenge Lena's death. But I won't die without a fight.

I turn around and slash the sword, surprising myself. There's no one there, only a silver parachute that's covering a large package. I look around warily, checking for a glimpse of a tribute or any signs that this must be a trap but there's none. But I still don't trust my senses an I walk cautiously towards the package, my eyes flitting left and right, my stolen sword ready to strike. I get in a few inches away from the parachute and I use my weapon to nudge the coverings aside. Sitting there is a beautiful bow and a sheath of arrows. It's the color of midnight, the bow's figure arching gracefully. The string looks nice and strong and the arrows have blue peacock feathers on the top. It's amazing. This must have cost a lot!

"Thank you." I glance up and whisper to the heavens, hoping that the sponsor who had given me this amazing and probably expensive weapon could hear my thanks. "It's beautiful...I love it..."

* * *

**Kessa Noel, District 13**

I lie on a bed of mud and weeds. The pain is numbing and I can feel myself fading in and out. The faces of my family and friends flash before my eyes and so does memories of my past. Who could have thought that I would die right here in the Hunger Games? I always envisioned myself dying for a good cause, like staging another rebellion or maybe saving a person. But fate was probably tipsy when he made my destiny and arranged for me to be killed in a stupid game made by the Capitol.

I grunt as the pain slams into me in full force. Imagine yourself bathing in a pool of acid. Multiply that pain ten more times and you still won't be near enough to imagine what I was going through. My head was aching, as if a million trucks had crashed onto it and I couldn't feel my skin. I knew I had a fever since I was hallucinating already. I could see butterflies magically appear in front of my eyes and a beautiful woman with long, flowing black hair and eyes the color of amber. My throat was dry and I was severely dehydrated. You would be too if you had been in this position for several hours already.

The cannon booms and I frown at the sky, desperate for a distraction that could take my mind away from the pain. Luna Star and Lena Zaria's faces appear in the screen right after the seal of Panem flashes.

I smile to myself even though I was in agony. I had gotten to the Top 8! My district would be so proud of me even if I would die later tonight. I was only the third person to ever be in Top 8 from District 13. But they would be holding my funeral tomorrow after the Capitol would send them my body, drained of blood and looking flawless.

At least I would look beautiful in my death.

I close my eyes, planning the stars to be the final thing that I would see before I died when a thud sucks me out of my reverie. My eyes snap open and I struggle to sit up, which was not an easy task since the mud had practically glued my body to the ground.

Finally, after enduring so much pain that brought tears to my eyes, I was opening the package. It contained a small white box, probably as wide as my hand that had a red cross painted on the front. I snapped open the clasp and peered in. Inside were eight bandages, eight fever pills, eight stomach-ache pills and eight pieces of gauze.

"Yes!" I whisper happily. I tear off my pants and unpack a piece of gauze. I wince as I see my wound. The edges are already tinged with green and it's already swelling. It's flaming red and it hurts whenever I apply pressure to my leg. I unpack a piece of gauze and do my best to secure it to my wound. I swallow a fever pill and try to stand up but failing. I collapse on the ground, cursing as the mud splatters me full on the face and I get to taste it.

At least...at least my wound has been covered, right?

* * *

**POINTS:**

**ThePrettyReckless:** 230 points

**MaryaBadicia:** 115 points

**zDarkAngels:** 20 points

**I . LOVE. ACTION:** 145 points

**PuppyLove2004:** 115 points

**Hungergames8:** 150 points

**DV Anime Productions:** 35 points

**carynnn:** 35 points

**Lovez Harry Potter: **125 points

**ignorant . little . fluffy . tail: **85 points

**icy . hearted . angel: **20 points

**moonlightoftwilight: **205 points

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: **35 points

**Ryan Dodge: **55 points

**Retrak52-Nylasor52: **135 points

**Jonas Remus: **55 points

**xmiichelleyx: **180 points

**LotsOfBooksLuver: **15 points

**I am the FIRE: **70 points

**Aylona: **25 points

**chocolateorange123: **235 points

**The unknown banana: **10 poiints

**aireagle92: **10 points

**Bibliophile1318: **75 points

**I heart manga 89: **50 points

**Marigold Dove: **170 points

**Snowstorm XD: **30 points

**Loves2ReadandStuff: **65 points

**Hungergames-Chlerek-lover: **55 points

**aliciamaybrandonjones: **25 points

* * *

**Death Toll**

_**Shimmerly Tark: District 1**_

_**Luke Farhills: District 2**_

_**Thomas Vesper: District 5**_

_**Daniel Cartham: District 9**_

_**Jacob Dunham: District 13**_

_**Dimitri Retnov, District 8**_

_**Feryl, District 11**_

_**Tomasia Everthorne, District 6**_

**_Barley Dawson, District 11_**

**_Stephen Fray, District 1_**

**_Zooey Castiel, District 2_**

**_Brianna Sanders, District 3_**

**_Jarrick Flint, District 10_**

**_Elyse Emmington, District 10_**

**_Kale Teller, District 7_**

**_Luna Star, District 12_**

**_Lena Zaria, District 4  
_**

* * *

**Question for the day:**

_What kidn of work did Gale's mother, Hazelle Hawthorne, do?  
_

**Answer to the previous question is:**

_Flavius_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Follow me on Twitter: DestroyRomance**

**Help me get to 400 followers on Twitter! LMAO:)))**

**Don't you just hate it when you write a SYOT fanfic and when you kill a person's tribute, that person stops reviewing and reading your fic?  
**

**Anyway, I just wanted to remind everyone to please vote on the poll on my profile. It contains the Top 8 tributes. Please vote! Whoever has the most votes has a greater chance of winning the Games!**

**This is what I would do and I got this from what FiConta did in her SYOT story. Each vote gets your tribute a slip of paper with their name on it which will go into my wonderful and amazing (NOT!) hat. For example, if Drendtis gets 15 votes, he gets 15 slips of paper with his name on the hat. Everyday, I will pick a paper and whoever has the most number of papers I picked, they will be taken to the Top 4.**

**Am I making any sense? **

**And a few other reminders, chocolateorange123, I need to PM you for your tribute's interview! I can't post the next chapter without your interview!**

**Since we have reached the final 8, your last chance of giving stuff to your tributes will be on the next chapter. After Chapter 25, you can no longer give your tribute food, weapons or medicines.**

**I might be delayed in posting the next chapter because 1. I'm graduating on March and exams are coming up and I so want to graduate with flying colors! 2. I will be writing the interviews from scratch. 3. I'm very lazy! **

**Oh yeah, I recommend life-saving medicine for Kessa. I don't think the gauze is going to hold her wound and I'm not so sure if Drendtis and Rosekiss would share their stolen life-saving medicine with her...  
**

**Okay, this is getting longer by the second! Thanks for reading this stuff! ; Much love!  
**


	24. Not every Family is Perfect

**OUR DAILY SONG INSPIRATION!**

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_  
_ Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_  
_ Don't know what you're expecting of me_  
_ Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_-Numb by Linkin' Park_

* * *

**Messian Azaela Thorn, Drendtis Hemlock Thorn's sister**

When I get out of the house, I scowl at the huge crowd that is waiting. Stupid Drendtis. How come he gets to go into the games and I can't? Just because I'm only thirteen doesn't mean I'm still too young! I'm eligible to enter already!

"Messian, can we ask you some questions?" One reporter yelled out.

"No!" I say sarcastically. "That's why I came out of the house. So that nobody can ask me questions."

"She's got a temper like her brother," I heard some mutter.

"Who do you think the victor of the games will be?"

"Drendtis, of course," I snap. "Who else? My brother is the strongest and the smartest among all of them. That chick, Rosekiss? Please. She'd be dead in the bloodbath if she didn't have the looks."

"In your opinion, who will kill Drendtis?" One rude woman shouted.

My scowl deepened. "Nobody can kill Drendtis,"

I know…I'm a very loveable, huggable and supportive little sister.

* * *

**Annie Real, Lucca Real's sister**

The cameras would be here any moment soon. I wipe my tears away, wash my half-full cup of tea and fix my hair. My eyes are red and puffy, a clear signal that I had been crying about Lena's death for a couple of days now. I just can't believe that my best friend is gone! Lucca must be feeling wretched right now. He's probably blaming himself since he was the one who suggested that they both sleep. Personally, I'm blaming Aislinn Seraphina, that girl who killed Lena. I sincerely hope that Lucca would torture and kill her.

I can't believe that Lena didn't get into the Top 8! I didn't have hopes for that District 13 girl. She's practically dying anyway. I thought that both Lena and Lucca would get into Top 8!

There's a knock on the door and I take a couple of deep breaths before opening it. There are a swarm of reporters outside, all holding notepads and cameras that are already flashing by the time I get to the door. They all look weird, which is no surprise since they do come from the Capitol, after all.

One man, who has a tattoo of a phoenix on his face, shouts out a question. "Annabeth! What do you feel about Lucca getting into the Top 8?"

I smile a fake smile and open my mouth to answer. "I feel very proud of him, of course. I knew from the very start that he would be going to make it very far in the Games and please, call me Annie."

"Alright then, Annie!" A woman with skin that she had dyed silver says. "Do you think that your brother would be the victor for this year's games?"

"Of course!" I say scornfully, mentally rolling my eyes at their stupidity. "Lucca is nothing but focused and I know that he will come out as the victor."

"Thanks for your time, Annie!" She shouts as she scribbles furiously on her notepad. I don't bother to reply. Instead, I slam the door shut in their faces.

You know how the old saying goes, 'Actions speak louder than words.'

I hope my message got across their stupid, muddled, small brains, though.

**

* * *

**

**Aislinn Seraphina's mother**

There's a loud knock on the door and I smooth out the creases in my dress. I pat down my hair and glance at myself in the mirror. Perfect.

I throw open the door and I'm immediately swarmed by flashes of the cameras. A couple of onlookers wave at me and I wave cheerily back, giving a smile at the cameras. One reporter with shocking pink hair darts forward and thrusts her microphone under my chin.

"Miss Seraphina, Are you surprised that your daughter made it to the Top 8?"

I smile at them. "I admit that I am surprised. I didn't think that she would make it this far but I know that she is a survivor. Once I saw how Aislinn looked in the arena, though, I couldn't help but feel overjoyed."

"Who do you think her greatest competition is?" The same woman speaks into the microphone and thrusts it back to me again.

I pause for a moment. "I think her greatest competition are the tributes who have allies. When it comes down to it, if you have good allies, they will take you far. I keep wanting Aislinn to find someone to ally herself with, to ensure her survival, but I know that she will make the right choices. I just hope she doesn't get attacked by a pack"

The reporter nods. "Any words for your daughter?"

I nod fervently. "Aislinn, I love you and am waiting for your safe return! We can't wait until you are back home with us again!"

* * *

**Snow Rivera, Cloud Rivera's sister**

I just saw my big brother, Cloud on TV! The Capitol people with the funny accent said that he was in the top eight and that we were going to be interviewed so Mum bought me a new dress. It's pale blue with drifts of white here and there. It reminds me of a cloud and Mum says that it was just the right thing.

There's a knock on the door and I fidget nervously as Misty opens it. Even if she's only six, she's rather mature for her age but she's really shy and the minute the people with cameras and notepads barge inside our house, she has run up the stairs.

"Snow!" One woman with hair the color of a rainbow and white flakes decorated on her dark black suit breaks away from the crowd. The small microphone she's holding makes a squeaking sound as she puts it below my chin.

"Snow, what's your relation to Cloud?" She asks in that funny accent

"I…I'm his little sister and he's my big brother…" I stammer. The crowd smiles as the I am blinded by the various flashes of the cameras.

"Who do you think will be the winner of the games this year?" The woman asks again

I take a deep breath. "Cloud, of course! My big brother is very strong and fast. He'll be the winner!"

"Thank you for your time, Snow," The woman grins at me and the reporters begin to file out of our house. "We really appreciate it."

* * *

**Farah Noel, Kessa Noel's sister**

I smooth out the creases in my metallic silver skirt. My dark hair hangs on my left shoulder in a simple braid which my mother did for me. She has such lovely hands that Kessa and I both inherited. But there's no time to think about Kessa now. It might jinx her chances of becoming the 213th Hunger Games Victor.

I'm so proud of my little sister.

"They're here!" Papa shouts from the foyer. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and sternly tell my hands to stop shaking. It's just that, The Hunger Games and my family don't really mix that well with Fortis being killed in it and all that stuff.

And now, Kessa's wounded and her only allies are dead. If only my family were rich then we could have sent her life saving medicine. But that kind of medicine would cost not only our house but probably every house in our district as well. I just hoped that someobody would be kind enough to sponsor her.

"Farah!" There's a male reporter with a tattoo of a phoenix on his bald head. When he smiles, his teeth are enameled with gold and silver. He probably thinks he looks handsome but in reality, he looks rotten.

"Who do you think Kessa's biggest competitor?" He yells at me, spittle flying from his mouth.

I beam at the crowd of reporters, as if they are making me happy instead of making me nauseous. "Biggest competitor? Drendtis Hemlock Thorn. That dude is an insane killing machine, and not in a good way..." I let my words hang in the air, watching the way they react. They are satisfied as they write down my answers avidly in little notepads, their cameras capturing every movement I make.

"Do you think that Kessa will be the 213th Hunger Games Victor?"

I pause for a moment and cock my head to the west, giving them a knowing but mysterious smile. "Will she win? Maybe. If her wounds aren't to bad, and if she or another tribute beats Thorn."

"Thanks for your time, Farah!" The same man yells as he begins to usher everyone out. "Really appreciated it!"

"No problem," I say sweetly and slam the door in their faces.

* * *

**Daffodil Guidsir, Rosekiss Guidsir's sister**

The reporters are inside our house. Well actually, only one of them and a cameraman to take pictures. Mother wouldn't allow all of them inside our house so they had to settle for the most important man, Augustus Pinch. He and the cameraman are now eating cookies in our living room.

I walk inside the room, my heart hammering in my chest. My gold hair was set atop my head in a high bun. Mother had outlined my eyes in gold eyeliner that brought out my hair and my jade green eyes. She had given me a dark green dress to wear and gold high-heeled shoes.

I sat down on the couch and folded my hands on my lap. The camera was pointed straight at me, the light blinking red. Augustus belched loudly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He's very fat, the buttons on his suit popping out.

"Well, Daffodil, I have to say…I'm surprised your sister actually made it this far," He says conversationally, slapping his hand on the creamy cushions. "When I first saw her, I thought she was a goner."

"Yes, Rosekiss is a fighter," I said between gritted teeth.

He harrumphed. "And how about you, little Daffy?"

I smiled although I wanted to slap him. "My name is Daffodil,"

"Fiery temper you've got," He wagged his finger at me as if I had done something naughty. "But anyway, back to the questioning."

"Fire away!" I exclaimed, sounding like a perky thirteen-year-old…which I sometime was.

"Did you ever think Rosekiss would make it this far?"

"I never thought Rosekiss would ever make it this far in the Games. She isn't what you call someone who knows survival like Katniss, but rather she uses her own "smarts" to get away through those types of situations. The Careers are stronger than her, and I had a feeling she would have been one of their targets. I'm just pretty lucky that she didn't run into them yet. Drendis doesn't count since she met them after the Careers split In my opinion, he shouldn't have been with them from the start."

Yeah, I know. I'm talkative. Really talkative.

Augustus smiled at me casually and presses another button on a little device that he's holding. "Who do you think her biggest competitor is?"

I think for a moment and smile again although this loud, impolite man is aggravating me. "udging by what's happening to the tributes in the story, Rosekiss has more than one competitor. First, there's Lucca. Lena's already been killed so of course that will make him more ruthless and he's also got those poison swords. And finally, there's Drendtis. This guy knows how to handle heavy weapons, kill others with his bare hands and make these bombs that no other in the arena can do."

"Thanks for your time!" Augustus said, his mouth stuffed full of Mother's cookies. "Appreciated it, Daffodil."

"I'm sure you did," I said sarcastically

* * *

**James Cohen, Addie Cohen's brother**

I clear my throat as the crowd of reporters press towards me, making me suffocate. I had opened the door to find them all camped out at the front of our house. When they saw me, they immediately rushed at me and stuck their microphones and tape reorders under my chin.

"James!" Wonder how they knew my name. "We're here to interview you about Addie!"

"Yeah?" I asked, crossing my arms and squaring my jaw.

"What do you think of your sister making it to the Top 8?"

I moistened my lips. "Addie's always been a tough little kid. She's my sister and we're all proud of her that she made it this far."

"Who do you feel her biggest competitor is?"

I scowled at the cameras. "Drendtis and Lucca. Let's just hope that the two of them kill each other before they get to my sister."

* * *

**Jonas Manning, Detra Manning's brother**

"I tug impatiently at the navy tie my mother had practically strangled me into. The family had elected that I would be the ones the reporters would interview. I was hoping that Mom would actually do it but she didn't want to.

"Jonas! Did you think that Detra would ever make it this far?" One reporter asked. She wore a dark red raincoat and had tiny, gold butterflies tattooed on her neck.

"I thought she had some potential but I never actually thought that she would make it this far in the games," I answered with a straight face, trying not to laugh at their ridiculous outfits.

"Do you think that she will become the victor?"

"Do I think she will be the victor, honestly, no. I would love if she did though, but you have to be the best of the best to win, right? She may be somewhat of a perfectionest, but she is not the best of the best."

Mother scowled at me when I got back inside the house. She was wearing a disappointed expression and her arms were crossed. Her jaw was set and she looked really angry.

"You could have said that you thought she was going to win, Jonas!" Her tone was severe and I flinched.

"Have you seen her competition?" I yelled out, lashing at my mom. "Detra doesn't stand a chance!"

Mom pursed her lips and walked out of the room. "I don't want to deal with this," She said exasperatedly.

I sigh loudly and collapse on the hard, wooden chair. Great, the only time I told the truth and they got mad. Go figure.

* * *

**POINTS:**

**ThePrettyReckless:** 230 points

**MaryaBadicia:** 115 points

**zDarkAngels:** 20 points

**I . LOVE. ACTION:** 145 points

**PuppyLove2004:** 115 points

**Hungergames8:** 150 points

**DV Anime Productions:** 35 points

**carynnn:** 35 points

**Lovez Harry Potter: **125 points

**ignorant . little . fluffy . tail: **85 points

**icy . hearted . angel: **20 points

**moonlightoftwilight: **205 points

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: **35 points

**Ryan Dodge: **55 points

**Retrak52-Nylasor52: **135 points

**Jonas Remus: **55 points

**xmiichelleyx: **180 points

**LotsOfBooksLuver: **15 points

**I am the FIRE: **70 points

**Aylona: **25 points

**chocolateorange123: **235 points

**The unknown banana: **10 poiints

**aireagle92: **10 points

**Bibliophile1318: **75 points

**I heart manga 89: **50 points

**Marigold Dove: **170 points

**Snowstorm XD: **30 points

**Loves2ReadandStuff: **65 points

**Hungergames-Chlerek-lover: **55 points

**aliciamaybrandonjones: **25 points

* * *

**Death Toll**

_**Shimmerly Tark: District 1**_

_**Luke Farhills: District 2**_

_**Thomas Vesper: District 5**_

_**Daniel Cartham: District 9**_

_**Jacob Dunham: District 13**_

_**Dimitri Retnov, District 8**_

_**Feryl, District 11**_

_**Tomasia Everthorne, District 6**_

**_Barley Dawson, District 11_**

**_Stephen Fray, District 1_**

**_Zooey Castiel, District 2_**

**_Brianna Sanders, District 3_**

**_Jarrick Flint, District 10_**

**_Elyse Emmington, District 10_**

**_Kale Teller, District 7_**

**_Luna Star, District 12_**

**_Lena Zaria, District 4

* * *

_I told you I would be delayed in posting the interviews!**

**So as you can see, I haven't added any points because this will be the final chapter where you can sponsor. There will be no more sponsoring after this! I will be giving all your sponsor gifts to your chosen tribute in the next chapter.**

**Please vote in the Top 8 poll! Poll will be closing on March 12. It's not considered cheating if you ask your friends to vote, By the way!**

**Twitter: DestroyRomance**

**Formspring: DestroyRomance  
**


	25. The Invisible Tribute

**OUR DAILY SONG INSPIRATION!**

_Don't wanna stand up outside your window_  
_ But you just never know_  
_ The current … my past … by me_  
_ But you just never know_

_If my velocity starts to make you sweat_  
_ Then just don't let go_  
_ And if (the?) heaven ain't got a vacancy_  
_ Then we just, then we just, then we just_  
_ Then we just get up and go!_

_-Planetary Go by My Chemical Romance_

* * *

**DAY 3:**

I walk in a straight line, in the darkness of the swamp. My coil of rope is belted at my waist, Barley Dawson's scythe hanging from it. My knives are all tucked in the various pockets in the uniformed jacket that came with this simple but plain outfit. It's midday and I'm hungry but there hasn't been much food here in the swamp.

There's a rustling noise above and I immediately duck into a bush, survival instincts taking over me. I look upwards and smile to myself. There are a flock of plump grooslings nesting on the branches just a little up my head. There are about a dozen of them, all oblivious to the fact that they are going to be my dinner.

I quickly tie a knife at the end of my rope and position it. I swing it around and around and aim for the fattest groosling who's mating with a female from his species. I let go of the rope and it finds its mark, hitting the groosling straight in the eye. His flock flies off in surprise and fear but the bird that I hit falls from the branch and lands on the ground. I run to it quickly and skin it, discarding the carcass under a pile of leaves in order not to leave tracks.

I make a small fire, blowing out the coals that would make it bigger, and start roasting the groosling, which I had put on a makeshift spit. I like my meat well-done so I take extra time cooking it. When it's done, the grease runs down my chin as I bite into it. Damn…I've never had a whole bird to myself.

I stamp out my fire and brush some foliage and moss over it, to cover my tracks. I continue on walking, determined to get to the end of this arena and whatever lies after the swamp. I know it's dangerous, especially since I don't have water but I have to take my chances. The Careers are sure to be wandering around the swamp right now.

It's midnight and my throat is sore. My eyelids are heavy and drooping and my tongue feels like sandpaper against the roof of my mouth. The little urine I had been able to pass up was a little over on the brown side. I have to find water quick or die of dehydration.

I continue on walking, although my steps are already slow. It's another thirty minutes before I come onto the border between the swamp and a…forest.

My eyes widen as I take in the lake. Mustering up the little strength that I had, I run to it and plunge my whole body down its cool waters. It's refreshing and I take off my clothes and waddle around some more. I splash my face, rubbing off all the grime and the blood from my body with a rough stone I found on the banks.

Finally, I taste the water with the tip of my tongue and wait for a few more minutes. I don't have iodine to be able to purify it and I don't think it's poisonous anyway. I take some water in my hands and take a hesitant gulp and wait another thirty minutes, thinking to myself that I would probably keel over and die.

But it's a miracle that I don't and I continue on gulping down the water until I'm hiccupping. The sun's rays are just coming up on the horizon when I put on all my clothes and lie on the shores with my back against the soft grass. The sun hits my face and I climb a nearby tree, belting myself in with the rope.

Tired and full of fatigue, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

**DAY 7:**

I watch the faces at the huge screen, kids that I will never see again…Kids who have families and friends waiting for them back home will be eating dinner tonight, upset and in mourning. I drop down to the soft grass and put my head in my hands. It's been a few days and I haven't seen anyone yet. There must have been fights going all over the arena that the game makers are too busy to even notice me for being all alone in the second part of the arena, the forest.

It's a good thing too. It's what I need to plan my next move.

I carefully map out in my head what I am going to need for my next move. A lot of moss, leaves, a couple of sticks, fire and water. I move deeper inside the forest, gathering up the largest leaves and the thickest moss. I am able to gather an armload of this before heading back to my camping grounds.

It's dusk by the time I am able to find my way back to camp. I haul all the things I have gathered to the edge of the lake, stopping to pick up a few sticks along the way. There's a huge stone by the water's edge that is full of flint. I had spotted it earlier and decided that it has the right amount of flint to be able to start a fire.

I take out my knife and untie it from my rope. Taking a deep breath, I position its serrated blade over the lump on my arm where the Capitol doctors inserted the tracker. I know that it is going to be very deep inside my arm but I have to do this if I want to get home. I know I can easily be defeated for my weakness and the fact that I have no weapons but maybe I can outsmart my opponents. Most of them rely too much on their strength that they forget that brute force has to bow down to wisdom most of the time too.

I take a deep breath and another before pricking the lump with the tip of the blade. It sends a wave of pain through me and I gasp, gritting my teeth. I grip the handle tighter and continue to prick it deeper onto my skin until I can see the flash of silver from the tracker. I quickly bring the blade down until I have made a five-inch vertical slash on my arm.

Waves of pain hit me and I almost cry out in agony but I clench my teeth together. Taking another deep breath, I take a firm hold of the tracker and pull it out with all my might out of my arm.

The pain elevates and I can see spots of red before my eyes. I want to collapse on the soft ground but I forced myself not to. Blood begins pouring out of the gash, running down the grass. I scoop water shakily with my hands and begin to bathe the wound, using the moss and the leaves as a makeshift bandage. After what seemed like an eternity of blood and agony, the gush of red stops.

I throw the tracker into the lake, watching the surface bubble and the tiny chip slowly sink down to the bottom.

What's done is done. The game makers would probably assume that I was dead or something. The cameras wouldn't be able to find me.

I would just have to outlast the others.

* * *

**POINTS:**

**ThePrettyReckless:** 230 points

**MaryaBadicia:** 115 points

**zDarkAngels:** 20 points

**I . LOVE. ACTION:** 145 points

**PuppyLove2004:** 115 points

**Hungergames8:** 150 points

**DV Anime Productions:** 35 points

**carynnn:** 35 points

**Lovez Harry Potter: **125 points

**ignorant . little . fluffy . tail: **85 points

**icy . hearted . angel: **20 points

**moonlightoftwilight: **205 points

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: **35 points

**Ryan Dodge: **55 points

**Retrak52-Nylasor52: **135 points

**Jonas Remus: **55 points

**xmiichelleyx: **180 points

**LotsOfBooksLuver: **15 points

**I am the FIRE: **70 points

**Aylona: **25 points

**chocolateorange123: **235 points

**The unknown banana: **10 poiints

**aireagle92: **10 points

**Bibliophile1318: **75 points

**I heart manga 89: **50 points

**Marigold Dove: **170 points

**Snowstorm XD: **30 points

**Loves2ReadandStuff: **65 points

**Hungergames-Chlerek-lover: **55 points

**aliciamaybrandonjones: **25 points

* * *

**Death Toll**

_**Shimmerly Tark: District 1**_

_**Luke Farhills: District 2**_

_**Thomas Vesper: District 5**_

_**Daniel Cartham: District 9**_

_**Jacob Dunham: District 13**_

_**Dimitri Retnov, District 8**_

_**Feryl, District 11**_

_**Tomasia Everthorne, District 6**_

**_Barley Dawson, District 11_**

**_Stephen Fray, District 1_**

**_Zooey Castiel, District 2_**

**_Brianna Sanders, District 3_**

**_Jarrick Flint, District 10_**

**_Elyse Emmington, District 10_**

**_Kale Teller, District 7_**

**_Luna Star, District 12_**

**_Lena Zaria, District 4

* * *

_So like I promised, this is an entire chapter in Kale Teller's view point. **

**I'm taking down the poll and making a new one, by the way. **

**SPONSOR STUFF TO TRIBUTES NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Twitter: DestroyRomance**

**Formspring: DestroyRomance  
**


End file.
